


East Meets West

by BecauseBraime



Series: Two Sides of a Coin [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because Jaime killed the mad king for less, Brienne of Tarth Needs A Hug, Canon through season 6, F/M, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Pining, non-con is for J/C element, not cersei friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: Cersei is now queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She heard about Jaime letting Brienne through siege lines at Riverrun and Cersei's first order as queen is to send Jaime to destroy Tarth and the North as retaliation. Jaime has other plans and makes an unlikely friend along the way.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Arya Stark, Jaime Lannister & Selwyn Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Two Sides of a Coin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711933
Comments: 292
Kudos: 386





	1. Wildfire

Jaime stood in the throne room looking at his sister. He felt bile rise in his throat as he watched the crown be placed atop her golden head of hair. _What have you done Cersei?_ _I killed my king for thinking the very action you took_. Jaime studied Cersei from afar as her eyes scanned the room and locked on his. He was surprised to find himself feel empty while looking at his twin.

 _She is not my mirror. Not my other half. Not the love of my life. I have given everything for Cersei and all she has done is take. She spits on the very world I have given her when she did the one thing I tarnished my own name to prevent_.

Jaime’s thought drifted the Brienne. The only person who knew his greatest deed. The woman who carried his heart. He had told her “Its yours. It will always be yours.” He had hoped she understood that he spoke of far more than his sword. _All these years I’ve lied to myself thinking my place was with Cersei. That we were born together and would die together. I’ve cast aside my own wants and needs for a woman who would just as easily see me in that sept without a second thought if it furthered her own selfish ambitions._

As the coronation ended, Jaime stood in the shadows and waited. Waited to confront his twin. The room slowly cleared out and green eyes found their twin. A silent conversation passed, and Jaime understood the subtlety all too well. ‘Meet me in my quarters shortly.’

Jaime felt his feet moving in an all too familiar direction. Unlike past traipses through the castle corridors to his sister’s room, this one was heavy with trepidation and anger. Reaching her door, he knocked lightly and waited for her to bid him enter. Jaime chuckled inwardly. I’ve been awaiting her command my entire life.

“Enter.” Jaime heard Cersei’s honeyed tone from the other side of the door. Pushing it open slowly, Jaime looked around the room and observed that undead creature looming in the corner. Qyburn was flapping about the room like a bird with a broken wing trying to take flight. Speaking in hushed tones to Cersei as she drank from a vile he gave, Qyburn muttered something and made his way out quickly.

Cersei looked to Jaime as Qyburn exited. “The Lord of Casterly Rock returns with his army.” Jaime noted that the Mountain did not move to exit and Jaime looked between the creature and his sister. “I can’t wait to hear all about your commanding victory of those wretched trout.”

Jaime sucked a deep breath and kept his feet rooted where he stood. “Is this thing going to stand here the entre night?” Cersei glanced briefly to the Mountain before looking back to Jaime with a raised brow. “What’s wrong brother? Worried your performance with him there will be less impressive than your performance in the field?”

Jaime felt anger overtake any apprehension he felt on the way towards Cersei’s chambers. “Why Cers? Why did you do it?” Cersei feigned ignorance and shrugged innocently while looking back to the Mountain. “Well I just enjoy his company. He never disagrees with me. If only you would do the same.”

With a frustrated huff, Jaime raised his voice. “You know what I’m referring to! The sept!” Cersei waved him off as though a minor detail that she couldn’t be bothered to consider. “What mattes is our enemies are no more. Did you learn nothing from father? Truly Jaime don’t play the part of the stupidest Lannister.” _Oh yes Cersei. I was stupid. Stupid for believing in our false love for so long. Stupid for believing our goals shared._ “You killed our own kin in that sept! You killed innocent men, women, and children. Your actions drove our son to jump from a fucking window!”

“Your nephew! You were never a father to those children. Don’t forget yourself. That could be considered treason.” Cersei turned her back to Jaime and walked towards a table in the corner to pour herself some wine. “Tommen’s death was… regrettable. But he was weak. Now, I am queen. I will raise new heirs with no weakness. Fierce lions who will wear no stags on their heads.”

Jaime felt his face twist. _She has gone mad_. Cersei turned back to Jaime and stalked towards him. She looked him up and down before taking a long sip of her wine. “So, are you not pleased? Haven’t you always wanted us alone?”

The words struck Jaime odd. Yes, at one time all he had ever wanted was to steal Cersei away to Essos. Marry her and protect her. Protect any children they may have. That was never to be and Jaime could no longer imagine any life with Cersei in it. “I want Tommen back. I want the sept and those people in it back. I want…”

Cersei cut him off before he could finish. “That fucking cow.” Jaime felt his body flinch at the words. His brows furrowed as he watched Cersei smile viciously. Jaime questioned her words. “What?” Cersei closed the spaced between them and ran her hand over his chest to his shoulder. “The Kingslayer’s Whore. That beast that you let through siege lines to treat with the enemy!”

Jaime felt himself pale at the words. _How? How does she know?_ Cersei laughed and cupped Jaime’s jaw, squeezing it roughly in her hand. “Yes, I know all about your time with that cow. That woman you let steal off with the sword father gave you in armor you had made for her.”

Fear gripped at Jaime’s throat. He worked to quickly spin a lie as he wondered who the traitor was in his ranks. “I let her through to coax out the Blackfish under false hope of safe passage. It didn’t work and it mattered not. We killed the Blackfish anyway.”

Cersei huffed a laugh and released his jaw. “And why are the rest of the Tully men still alive? Why is your whore still alive?”

“She is not my whore! I have never lain with her. I have been true to you despite your inability to remain true to me. Tommen bid me reclaim Riverrun. I managed to do so without the loss of a single Lannister life! The Freys control Riverrun. Let them dispose of the Tully men however they please.”

Cersei sneered at him. “Not your whore? Interesting.” Cersei paced back to the table and set down her cup of wine. She began unbuttoning her dress and turned to face Jaime. “It matters not. She is dead most likely. We received word that the little bird won back her home, but at a great loss. The Boltons and the Starks nearly destroyed one another in the process. That Bolton bastard is dead and the Stark bastard has taken his seat.”

Jaime panicked at the thought of Brienne laying dead in a muddy field in the North somewhere. _Gods no. Not Brienne._ The thought tore at Jaime’s heart, but he steeled himself and forced a neutral expression. He could not let Cersei know his true feelings for Brienne.

“So now I have my first order as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The Warden of the West will lead his army in the name of my crown to the North. You will destroy whatever remains of those northern traitors. Of course, you will make one stop first.”

Cersei slipped out of her dress and stood before Jaime in only her smallclothes. Walking back to Jaime, she ran her hand across his stomach. “You will first stop in Tarth and destroy the cow’s island. She backed our enemy which makes her our enemy. I want Lord Tarth’s head on a spike.”

Jaime’s mind whirled and his heart raced. _Is_ _Brienne dead? March on Tarth and the North?_ A final string connecting Jaime to Cersei snapped. He felt nothing for the shell of a woman before him. She had no soul. No heart. “You’ll start a war with the Stormlands and for what? Petty revenge against a woman you claim is dead who I never touched.”

Cersei shrugged and began tugging at the laces of Jaime’s breeches. “Maybe she is. Maybe she isn’t. Either way, she made her decision just as Sansa did. Now their people will pay. You will do this as an act of contrition for your aid of those whores. Then you will come back to me and we will rule together.”

Jaime grabbed her hand and stopped her from untying his breeches. Cocking his head slightly, Jaime shook his head. “You drove our son to his death. You destroyed a section of the city. You wish me to lead another battle against two of the seven kingdoms because of a grudge with two women; one of whom you believe to be dead.”

Cersei looked into his eyes; a challenge sparkled, and Jaime saw wildfire. “Yes. Is the Warden of the West implying that he won’t follow his queen’s orders?” Jaime swallowed down his true answer. _I won’t do it._ Instead, Jaime looked Cersei dead in the eyes and lied. “I will do it.”

A victorious smile spread across Cersei’s face as she batted away Jaime’s hand. “Good. Then as my second order as queen, I will command my Warden of the West to plant his seed in me before he rides out.”

Jaime felt sick at the thought of laying with the woman before him. “Not tonight Cers. I’m tired. I’ve just returned from the Riverlands. I’ve just found out Tommen is dead. Our uncle and cousin are dead. Now you mean to send me out to more war. I need rest.”

Jaime moved to leave, but Cersei grabbed his arm. “It wasn’t a question. It was an order. You do this or I throw you in the black cells for treason. I’ll name someone else Lord of the Rock and appoint a new commander of the army to sail to Tarth and then ride north.”

Shock was writ across Jaime’s face as he turned to Cersei. His eyes quickly darted to the Mountain who stood looming in the corner. _I had the right of it. She is mad. Truly lost to the world._ Fear rippled through Jaime at the thought of another commander being sent on this mission. A commander who would undoubtedly kill Brienne’s kin, destroy Tarth, and then march north and destroy whoever remains. _What if Brienne lives? I need to get to her._ Jaime closed his eyes and turned back to Cersei.

 _Just go away inside. Think of Brienne_. Jaime felt Cersei’s hands at his breeches. Pushing them down. Pushing down his smallclothes. Pulling him towards the bed. Pulling him on top of her. Jaime kept his eyes closed and thought of Brienne.

Brienne’s beautiful eyes. The small smile that tugged at her lips when the greeted one another at Riverrun. Her surprisingly curved body.

Jaime remembered the bath at Harrenhal. Brienne’s long, lean body dripping with water. Brienne catching him as he fell. Holding him to her breast and calling for help. Brienne calling him _Ser Jaime_. Brienne. Brienne. Brienne.

Suddenly Jaime felt hands pushing him violently. “What the fuck is wrong with you!? It was like you were somewhere else! Were you thinking of your dead cow!?” Jaime’s mind came back to the room. Back to Cersei’s bed. “Get the fuck out! I’m done with you now.” Jaime rolled off the bed and pulled up his smallclothes and breeches.

With a final glance to the Mountain who stood unmoving in the corner, Jaime exited and moved quickly towards his room in the keep. Entering his room, he ran to the chamber pot in the corner and vomited. He vomited until there was nothing left to do but dry heave into the chamber pot.

Sitting back against the wall, Jaime buried his head in his arms. _I need to get to Tarth. I need to get to the North. Gods, please let Brienne still be alive._


	2. Saltwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime sails to Tarth and meets Selwyn. East and West have a lot to discuss.

Jaime stood on deck at the bow of the ship. In the distance, he could see the outline of Tarth as the rising sun broke over the rolling hills before him. The cool sea air kissed his skin and the faintest ocean spray hit his face as the waves crashed against the ship. The wind whipped through his golden hair as Jaime squinted into the distance and thought of the last time he sailed past the island.

Over his right shoulder, Jaime felt someone approach. “There it is. Now ya can do more than sail by it while pinin’ away. Now ya can do ya pinin’ from the shore.” Jaime rolled his eyes as Bronn came to stand beside him; eyes fixed on the same horizon Jaime had been taking in.

“Ya reckon ‘er father will greet us with arrows and swords?” Jaime snorted at the words and looked behind him to take in the sight of the Lannister fleet. It had been a fortnight since Cersei gave her orders. A fortnight since Jaime decided what he needed to do.

Jaime sent word to Ser Addam, one of his most trusted commanders and his childhood friend, to prepare the forces stationed in the West to march north towards White Harbor. Jaime estimated they had roughly 8,000 bannermen in the West. Jaime had returned to King’s Landing a fortnight ago with nearly 2,000 Lannister men. Those men were now crammed into the Lannister fleet sailing towards Tarth. _I’ll be damned if I let Cersei have access to any of the West’s forces_.

Jaime’s letter to Addam had been cryptic as Jaime was still uncertain who he could trust among his men. He informed Addam that the crown had given him orders to march north. Addam was to amass the men and leave immediately.

They would meet with Jaime and the fleet at White Harbor within the moon turn. By Jaime’s estimate, the might of the West should be nearing Riverrun; roughly a fortnight out from White Harbor. If all went according to plan, Jaime and the those sailing with him would be arriving at White Harbor around the same time.

Turning back to Bronn, Jaime considered the man’s question. “Why don’t you stand at the bow here while I go to the stern? You can shout to me if they’ve elected to go with arrows.” Bronn raised a brow at Jaime and a slight smirk spread across his face. “It’ll cost ya, but name ya price.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and turned back to Tarth. The seas that stretched out between their ship and the island were truly beautiful. A most astonishing shade of blue. Jaime smiled to himself. _Sapphires_. Without another word to Bronn, Jaime turned on heel and marched toward his commander. “Ser Dason. Have the men raise the flags. Signal the other ships to do the same.”

The young commander bowed slightly at Jaime’s instruction. “Yes, my lord.” Within minutes, each ship had raised the flag symbolizing a peaceful engagement. Seven blessings, a white flag with a seven-pointed star flew before the Lannister sails. Returning to stand beside Bronn, Jaime watched the harbor come into view. Unsurprisingly, a welcome committee of roughly five hundred archers stood at the pier. _Arrows it is_.

Jaime’s heart began to beat wildly as the ship neared the dock. Standing before Tarth’s archers was the tallest man that Jaime had ever set eyes on. He had shoulder length blonde hair, a full beard, broad shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. _If that isn’t Brienne’s father, I’ll cut my other hand off._

As Jaime’s ship docked, Lord Tarth stepped forward and a dozen guards flanked him. Lord Tarth wore a blue jerkin and dark grey breeches. Over his left breast was the Tarth sigil. A large sword hung at his waist and the man looked as pleased to see the Lannister ships as Jaime had been to see the smoke rising over the Sept of Baelor. 

Jaime moved to the gangway that his men had rapidly positioned from the ship to the dock as Lord Tarth approached. Making his way down the ramp, Jaime smiled at Selwyn and extended his left hand. “Lord Tarth I presume?” _Gods, so that is where Brienne gets the scowl from_. Selwyn hesitated and appraised Jaime but took his hand in his left. “Yes. Kingslayer I presume.” Jaime winced at the moniker and felt his nerves kick in. “Well I prefer Jaime, but sadly my reputation proceeds me.”

“Why are you here boy?” _Boy? I’ve had boys of my own until recently._ Jaime sucked in a breath and looked back to his men who were huddling by the railing of the ship. Their eyes trained on the Tarth archers whose arrows were nocked at the ready.

“Well I was hoping we could chat somewhere more private. Mayhap when your men aren’t aiming arrows at mine. My bannermen can stay aboard the ships if you prefer. Quite honestly that may save us a lot of time.” Selwyn cast a skeptical glance at Jaime before looking to his men and observing their stance. “By the Gods at ease! Where is Goodwin!?”

At Selwyn’s command, an older looking knight stepped forward and bowed slightly. “My lord.” Lord Tarth looked back at Jaime with nothing but questions writ across his face. “The boy wishes to speak to me on some matters that I assume involve the crown. I leave you in command of the men. And by the Gods remind the men what the damn flag means. I don’t want a war on my docks.” Selwyn looked over his shoulder to a young lad who appeared to be a squire.

“Bryce! Bring me two mounts.” Selwyn turned back to Jaime and tilted his head towards the rows of Tarth men. “Come along then boy. Lets see what your sisters wants with my isle.” Jaime nodded and turned his head to scan the row of bannermen watching the scene below. “Bronn. Keep the men on the ships unless they want an arrow through the head.”

Bronn and some of the men groaned. “Oh fuck me! I can’t even get off this bloody boat to take a piss!?” Jaime huffed in irritation. “Maybe have Ser Dason introduce you to a chamber pot!” Jaime turned his attention back to Selwyn who looked horrified by the exchanged. With a slight shrug and smile, Jaime spoke with a teasing lilt. “Hard to find good help these days.”

Selwyn furrowed his brows and turned to walk down the pier. Jaime quickly fell into step behind him and took in the cautious stares of the Tarth soldiers. As they neared the end of the dock, the young squire returned with two saddled horses. “Thank you boy. Have the guards follow behind, but not too close. We don’t need to make a damn show of this to the village more than we already have.”

Selwyn and Jaime mounted the horses and took off on the winding road leading up the mountain to Evenfall Hall. Jaime kept pace with Selwyn but was in awe of the vision before him. Tarth was truly stunning. Like something out of a storybook. To his left, Jaime saw the expanse of the Narrow Sea stretch out before him. To his right, Jaime noted the bustling port village. Fishermen selling the morning catch. Women selling their wares. Children running around between wooden carts and shops with toy swords and bows.

Making their way up the mountain pass, Jaime saw Evenfall Hall come into view. Compared to the Rock, the castle was more like a bungalow, but to Jaime it was much more beautiful. The marble exterior caught the morning sun and glistened like a freshly polished gem. The green fields stretched out before the castle and the sea air filled Jaime’s nostrils. _Why would Brienne leave this paradise for the mainland?_

The ride took near an hour, but Jaime enjoyed every minute of it. As they made their way into the courtyard, castle staff came out to greet them and take the horses. As Selwyn dismounted, Jaime watched as the older lord clapped a young boy’s shoulder. “Thank you Robbie. How is your mother fairing?” The boy could be no older than ten and three. “Well m’lord! The healer’s herbs did wonders.” Selwyn smiled fondly at the boy. “Good! Good!” As Jaime dismounted, he nodded his thanks at another young lad who came to take his horse.

Jaime laughed inwardly. _Tywin would have reprimanded little Robbie for even looking him in the eye_. Selwyn looked at Jaime and nodded to the door. “Come on then boy. Something tells me that I’ll want a drink for this.”

As they entered the castle, Jaime looked around in awe at the cathedral ceilings and marble walls. The hall had an absurd number of windows which brought in natural light. The Rock by contrast was as dark and dreary as its inhabitants. Making their way down the long hall, Jaime observed the portraits on the wall. One caught his eye and Jaime stopped short. Noticing the absence of Jaime’s footsteps behind him, Selwyn turned around and furrowed his brows.

Jaime raised his finger at the portrait excitedly. “Is that Ser Duncan the Tall? And that…” Jaime pointed to the shield just below it. “… is that his shield!?” Selwyn huffed a laugh. “I imagine you should know. His name is all over that White Book you were meant to be filling out not long ago.”

Jaime cast a quizzical glance at Selwyn. “How did Tarth come to acquire his shield?” Selwyn tilted his head at Jaime and raised a brow. “I think it a man’s right to showcase his own kin’s image and shield. Shall we?” Selwyn pointed to a room on the right and Jaime followed. _Brienne is related to Ser Duncan the Tall!?_

Entering the study, Jaime looked around at the modest room. There was a large wooden desk in the middle flanked by two floor to ceiling windows that overlooked a large training field. To Jaime’s left was a fireplace and a portrait which brought a small smile to Jaime’s face. The portrait was clearly of Selwyn, a woman he assumed Selwyn’s wife, and two young children; a girl and a boy.

Selwyn turned to see Jaime staring at the portrait. “So, what can I do for you?” Jaime turned back to Selwyn, the smile still plastered to his face. He pointed at the portrait inquiringly. “Is that Brienne?” At the mention of Brienne’s name, the older lord’s face shifted. For the first time since Jaime met the man, his face was not a stoic mask, but an emotive landscape.

“You know my daughter?” Selwyn’s tone was low and hesitant. Jaime smiled and looked back to the photo. “Yes. She has your scowl.” At his words, Selwyn’s face hardened and his lips turned down, but Jaime was too captivated by the portrait to notice. “The portrait doesn’t do her eyes justice though.” Looking back to Selwyn, the man’s face took on the skeptical look that it had earlier. 

“Is she well? Have you seen her of late? I haven’t heard from her in…” The man’s voice faded off as though lost in thought. Jaime offered a small smile to the man. “She is quite well. I saw her maybe two moons ago. You would be quite proud. She honored her oath to Lady Catelyn Stark. Found her daughter Sansa and returned the young girl to Winterfell. She fought and beat the Hound in single-hand combat. She killed Stannis Baratheon. She…”

“What!?” Selwyn’s words cut Jaime off. The older man slumped into his chair and rubbed his face with his massive hands. Taking a deep breath, he reached over for a glass container holding some light brown liquid in it. Pouring himself a glass he took a large sip. Lost in thought, he suddenly recalled Jaime’s presence and motioned for him to sit in the chair. As Jaime sat, the older man looked to him and raised the glass container. “You want some?” Jaime stammered a reply. “What uh… what is it?”

Selwyn huffed a laugh. “They call it whiskey. We get it from Essos. It’ll put hair on your chest if you haven’t sprouted any yet boy.” Jaime snorted and nodded in acceptance of the drink. _How old does this man think I am?_ Jaime took a sip and choked. “Seven hells! That is strong.”

Selwyn leaned back and took another sip. He tilted his head slightly while muttering “I suppose.” Selwyn looked to the portrait and then back at Jaime. “So what does the crown want with my isle?”

Jaime took another sip of the liquid and took a moment to consider it. Quite good once its finished burning through your esophagus. Looking back to Selwyn, Jaime considered the man with a serious expression on his face. “Well unfortunately Lord Tarth, it seems the crown wants you dead.”


	3. Marble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn and Jaime talk and come up with a plan.

“Dead?” Selwyn scoffed as he spat the words. “And she sent you to kill me? Well I hate to break it to you, but you’re doing a shit job of it.” Jaime bit back the smile pulling at his lips. “Thank you for the vote of confidence. In fairness to me, I’m not much a supporter of Cersei’s orders.”

Selwyn rubbed his chin and took another sip of his whiskey. “So, what do you want boy? What do you mean to do here?” Jaime took a deep breath and glanced at the portrait above the fireplace. “As Warden of the West, I mean to break with the crown. I take issue with my sister using wildfire to destroy her own city and people as a means to wipe out a perceived enemy or two.”

Crossing his arms, Selwyn sat back in his chair and studied Jaime. “Last I checked, the West was to the West. This is Tarth boy. This is the East. Not a sailor, are you? Did you get lost?” Jamie chuckled slightly at the words and shook his head.

“Well I would have gone west, but the problem is I quite like things associated with the east and the north. My sister sent me here to place your head on a spike and destroy the island. Quite unimaginative really. Then she means for me to head north and destroy everything and everyone there.”

Selwyn looked incredulous. “Any why prey tell might that be? I haven’t set foot on the mainland in decades. What does a grudge between your sister and the Starks have to do with my island?”

Jaime took a deep breath. _Moment of truth I suppose_. “When was the last time you heard from your daughter?” Jaime’s question made Selwyn take pause. His face and body sank as his eyes grew distant. “The day she left to join Renly’s war.” Jaime flinched at Selwyn’s words. _Gods that feels a lifetime ago_.

Before Jaime could respond, Selwyn continued. “Aside from whispers from the docks, I have heard directly of her whereabouts once since the day she left home. A ransom letter from one Bolton’s men, Locke. I sent a reply, but never heard back. I… I just assumed…” Jaime observed Selwyn clench his jaw and look away. His lips pursed and his eyes shone with pain.

Jaime jumped to fill the gaps. “They didn’t hurt her. Well… nothing that couldn’t be mended.” Jaime’s words brought Selwyn back from whatever abyss his mind had flung itself into. “I was there. We were captives together.” Selwyn’s eyes went wide at the words. “What happened to her?”

Jaime took a steadying breath and gave an abbreviated version of their story. “Your daughter swore herself to Lady Catelyn after Renly’s death. I was Robb Stark’s prisoner for a year, but he and his mother disagreed quite a bit about what to do with me. Catelyn wanted to offer me in exchange for her daughters who were _guests_ of the crown. Robb disagreed. Catelyn released me in secret under Brienne’s care to return to King’s Landing. I was Brienne’s captive. We were eventually captured by Locke, one of Bolton’s dogs. Later, Roose bid his men return me home on account of his new alliance with my family. Roose refused to let me take Brienne with us. He gave her as reward to his pet rat who captured us.”

Jaime paused as he heard Selwyn’s sharp intake of breath. “I went back for her. Managed to get her out relatively unscathed and I brought her to King’s Landing. Then we got her out safely to find the Stark girls who had gone missing. She found Sansa and returned her home.”

Selwyn nodded as Jaime finished his tale. The older man took a steadying breath and looked to Jaime. “Thank you. For saving her that is.” Jaime nodded and Selwyn inhaled deeply. “So, I assume your sister knows that Brienne found Sansa and returned her home? I imagine that is why my island is now her target?”

Jaime sighed and played with the edge of the table before taking a sip of the whiskey Selwyn had given him. “Yes. It likely did not help matters that I have tried to aid Brienne more than once. There is also something else you should know.”

Selwyn’s face appeared weary at Jaime’s words. “When I saw Brienne two moons ago, she was trying to cross siege lines into Riverrun to treat with Sansa’s great uncle. Sansa needed allies in her war with the Boltons over claim to Winterfell. I was there with my men trying to help the Freys reclaim Riverrun. An absurd reward the crown bestowed upon the dolt Freys for their joint disregard of guest right. I let her through, but she was not successful. I saw her escape safely by boat with her squire, but…”

Jaime took a steadying breath and closed his eyes. The image of Brienne lying dead somewhere in the cold north fluttered across his mind. He shook his head and opened his eyes to meet Selwyn’s stare. “The rumors about the battle for Winterfell are not pretty. I’ve done the calculations in my head a thousand times over. I don’t _think_ Brienne could have made it back in time for the battle, but if she did… I hear almost no one survived.”

Selwyn stood from his chair and paced frantically. He stopped to look out towards the training yard before turning back to Jaime. “Well as you don’t intend to kill me off, I think its high time I stepped foot on the mainland. I need to get my daughter. I need to bring her home to live… or to rest.”

Jaime swallowed down the lump in his throat at Selwyn’s words. “I was hoping you might join us then. I am marching my army north to find Brienne and join whatever remains of the Stark army. Surely, we can rally other houses as well. I think Westeros has had more than enough of my kin on the throne.”

Selwyn nodded at Jaime’s words and took appraisal of him. “So, you truly mean to break from your sister? Your… lover?” The words were like a punch to Jaime’s gut. Taking a deep breath, Jaime looked Selwyn in the eye. “She is my sister and nothing more. What we did was nothing short of a mistake. I’m a slow learner, but I learn.” _My heart belongs to someone you know quite well._

Selwyn sighed and looked back to the training yard. He spoke more to himself than Jaime. “I never should have let her pick up a sword.” Jaime followed the man’s gaze and walked next to him. “I’m glad you did. She saved my life in more ways than one. She is quite magnificent with a sword. She knocked my ass into the dust.” Jaime smiled at the memory of the words Brienne once spat at him.

Selwyn turned to face Jaime. “Earlier when you discussed going back for her. You said she was ‘relatively unscathed’. What does that mean? Is she… what did they…” Jaime’s eyes widened as he urgently spoke to correct any misunderstanding.

“They did not besmirch her! I made certain of that. When I returned, they had thrown her in a bear pit with nothing but a wooden sword to defend herself.” Selwyn’s mouth gaped open in horror. “When I arrived, the bear had attacked her. Lacerated the skin above her collarbone. I jumped in and helped her out. I swear to you she recovered. She has all movement in her shoulder and arm, but there are scars here.” Jaime pointed to the area he knew Brienne’s scars to be.

Selwyn looked at Jaime with disbelief. “You saved my daughter by jumping into a bear pit after her?” Jaime nodded and the older lord looked away. Selwyn’s giant hand came to rest on Jaime’s shoulder, and he huffed a laugh. “I thank you again boy. Gods. Leave it to Brienne to _finally_ make a friend in this world and it’s the Kingslayer of all people.” _Friend. If only it was more_.

Selwyn dropped his hand and looked back to Jaime. “Well I don’t mean to presume you are friends. I just imagine that if you jumped into a bear pit for her then you must care for her on some level.”

Jaime held Selwyn’s gaze and spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. “I would do anything for her.” Selwyn seemed uncertain by Jaime’s answer as he shook his head slightly and looked back out over the yard. “My island doesn’t have many soldiers. Maybe five hundred. The wars were not kind to our people.”

Jaime nodded and tilted his head in understanding. “Yes, I imagined as much. I had thought to leave half my men here to help guard the island. I don’t trust my sister. She might send an ally to ensure I followed her orders to completion.”

Selwyn chuckled. “You mean to leave half your men to guard my island? After you were ordered here to destroy it and put my head on a spike? How many men did you bring here?”

Jaime shrugged. “I have 2,000 on the ships. My cousin Daven is among them. I trust him. He is a good man. He can report to whoever you leave in charge. My army is well trained and they know the penalty for any unsavory activity. We do not condone rape or abuse of villagers. Your people will be well guarded. I would need to swap out their sails so that anyone passing by does not know they are Lannister boats.”

With a shake of his head, Selwyn faced Jaime. “I’ll leave Ser Goodwin in charge. He is my master-at-arms and knows the island better anyone else. He trained Brienne. If he can handle her, I’m confident he can handle 1,000 men. I’ll take half my men with me. Our archers are renowned for their skill and that should aid any siege we need lay. I’ll send missives to the rest of the Stormlands houses once we reach the North. They are not fans of the crown so swaying them to our cause will not be difficult. I would wager we have around 3,000 remaining after the wars. Some houses were harder hit than others. The march would be easier if they stay put for now.”

Jaime smiled and nodded at the older lord. “Good. It seems we have a plan then. I will divvy out my men under Daven. When can your men be ready to leave?” Selwyn laughed. “We are islanders. Ready at a moment’s notice. We have naught but our weapons and personal affects to carry. Islands don’t lay siege. We have no trebuchets to ready nor trenches to dig. I’m ready now. Just let me grab some things and inform my staff. Conveniently, my men are already at the docks. I’ll select those without young families and allow them a few moments to collect some things and so that I can prepay their wages for rent.”

 _Prepay their rent? Gods this man truly runs things different on Tarth_. Selwyn stepped into the hallway and bellowed for his staff. Half a dozen attendants came running and each were given their own directive to carry out. Looking back to Jaime, Selwyn waved him along. “Come on boy. Time is wasting.”

Stepping into the hallway, Selwyn marched ahead quickly. “Follow me boy. You look generally strong and of potential use.” Jaime chuckled inwardly at Selwyn's words and fell into step behind him. Selwyn walked up the stairs of the castle and the sound of their feet hitting the marble steps echoed off the walls.

Jaime imagined a little Brienne running up and down the stairs with her brother; laughter echoing off the walls and filling the castle with the most beautiful sounds. As they reached the top of the stairs, Selwyn turned left towards what Jaime imagined was the family wing. 

The pair reached a room that was clearly Selwyn’s as he entered and began rummaging through a chest at the foot of the bed. He produced a bag which appeared prepacked and two additional daggers that were shoved into the bag. _Gods he wasn’t kidding about ready at a moment’s notice_. Moving back towards the door, Selwyn flung the bag into Jaime’s arms and continued past him into the hallway. _I’m fast becoming Selwyn’s personal Podrick._

Exiting the room, Jaime followed Selwyn down another corridor and into another bedroom. The room was modest and appeared rather unused. Moving to a chest near the bed, Selwyn began muttering to himself and digging through. Selwyn cursed under his breath, talking purely to himself. “Gods help me this child could never keep anything in one place.”

Realization hit Jaime. _I’m in Brienne’s room_. Selwyn eventually found what he was looking for. A smaller bag that he promptly emptied onto the bed. The older lord continued muttering to himself. “Survival pack indeed. Who needs this shit?” Selwyn started throwing items back into the chest and picked up a few more things to throw into the bag. _I wonder if he realizes she has been on the road for years and likely has everything she needs._

As Selwyn was rummaging about, Jaime walked further into the room and looked around. Brienne’s bed looked out onto the cliffside of the castle. Jaime mused that she could likely see every star in the night sky given the expanse of windows on that side of the room. Walking to the far end of the room, Jaime caught sight of a corner table and chair with a knitting basket. Jaime recognized the basket as Cersei had one as a girl.

Making his way over, Jaime peered down and chuckled to himself. _Gods she is awful at sewing_. Something caught Jaime’s eye at the bottom of the basket. Before he could investigate further, Selwyn rounded the bed and approached a small table to Jaime’s right.

Opening the drawer, Jaime saw a smile tug at the older man’s lips. He reached in and produced something that he slipped into his jerkin before reaching back in and grabbing a larger item wrapped in cloth. Selwyn retrieved the bag and urged Jaime to follow him. “One more thing. Follow me boy.”


	4. Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn finishes packing and they set off for White Harbor.

Jaime followed Selwyn down a back set of stairs and out into the training yard they had previously looked over from the study. _Gods what does he have in this bag? Bricks? I would hate for this to fall on my head._ “Don’t dawdle boy. We’re almost there.” Selwyn walked to a separate building and pushed the door open quickly.

Stepping inside, Jaime realized that this was the Tarth armory. The walls and shelves were lined with a variety of weapons. Selwyn started muttering to himself again as Jaime took in the various weapons and adornments throughout the large, sunny room.

“Bloody things are never where they should be.” Selwyn pushed through the shelf of bows until he found what he sought. “Ha! There it is.” Selwyn quickly inspected the weapon. It was a longbow of the highest quality. The wood was well cut and had a sleek edge to it. Selwyn tugged on the bow string and gave a pleased grunt at the spring. He quickly inspected the grip and arrow shelf, muttering as he inspected it. “Gods she chipped it.” _She?_

“Is that Brienne’s?” Selwyn turned at Jaime’s words, seemingly having forgotten the way he had been ordering Jaime about throughout the castle. “Yes. As I said, we’ll likely need archers. Why not equip Tarth’s best.” Jaime’s eyes went wide. “Brienne knows the longbow?”

Selwyn chuckled and looked back to Jaime. “You keep forgetting where you are boy. This is an island. The first weapon all soldiers learn on Tarth is the bow. The sword was Brienne’s third weapon. The one she struggled most to master.”

Jaime felt shock wash through him. “You mean to tell me that she is better with two other weapons than a sword!?” Selwyn looked at Jaime as though he was nothing but a green boy hearing stories of knights and armies. “The bow and the morningstar were her first weapons. Brienne is best with the bow. Better distance and accuracy than all my archers on Tarth. I do hope her sword skill has improved. I heard whispers she won the melee at Bitterbridge with her morningstar. Knocked that awful Ser Loras to his ass.”

Jaime snorted at the words. Before he could think on it further, Selwyn dropped the longbow on top of the bag that Jaime cradled in his arms. The lord than began stacking other weapons on top. “Mayhap we need a cart?” Jaime peered over the top of the growing pile in his arms and watched as Selwyn’s movement stopped to assess him. “Arms going weak boy? Shall I call one of the chambermaids to hold this?”

With a slight chuckle, Jaime shook his head. “No I think my maidenly arms can manage.” Selwyn grabbed a few more items and turned to Jaime. “Alright then. Lets go.” _Thank the Gods_. With a final look around the room, Jaime spotted a shield above a doorway that looked unlike all the others. The wood was splintered in several places and the paint chipped. While the sigil was the same as the other shields, there was a crown raised above the center sun on this one.

“Why does that one have a crown.” Selwyn stopped his progress towards the door and turned to follow Jaime’s eyeline to the shield. “Gods boy, you ask more questions than a toddler. That shield belonged to Edwyn Tarth, the last King of Tarth. The Evenstars were their own line of kings. Now we are just lords. A vassal house to the Stormlands.”

Jaime’s tone took on a teasing lilt. “So, Brienne is a princess.” Selywn rolled his eyes. “If you value the remaining hand, I would not recommend calling her that. Come along boy. We need to depart. You can ask your remaining litany of questions from the ship. I imagine this will be a long journey north.”

Selwyn stepped into the training yard and walked quickly towards the castle. _Gods its like trying to keep up with Brienne’s long strides_. Jaime managed to keep up while juggling the various weapons on top of Selwyn’s bag. The older lord carried the bag he packed in Brienne’s room and several weapons as well.

Entering the courtyard near the front of the castle, Jaime noticed a cart had been attached to one of three horses with an attendant prepared to depart. _Thank the Gods. I half expected Selwyn to march down the mountain on foot carrying this shit._ “Ah Endrew! Thank you lad.” Selwyn smiled warmly at the young man and dumped everything into the cart before turning to Jaime and taking everything from his arms. Jaime’s arms sagged down in relief as Selwyn spoke with three castle staff members at the door.

Upon completing their conversation, Selwyn directed Jaime to a horse that awaited. The journey back down the mountain seemed faster and Jaime watched as the ships came closer into view. Jaime again marveled at the beauty of the island and the glistening waters splashing against the wooden sides of the ships. His revere of the island was interrupted by Selwyn’s booming voice.

“I’ll introduce your cousin to Ser Goodwin and my men will replace the sails of the remaining ships with those of Tarth. My staff should have assigned the Tarth men while we packed and sent them off with payment for their landlords. We should be able to depart within the hour.” _Things are quite efficient here. Tywin would have liked that much despite despising everything else about this magnificent place and its people._

As they arrived at the docks, Jaime made his way to the ship he had previously been on. Bronn and the men hung over the rails practically salivating at the thought of disembarking. Seeing Jaime approach, Bronn’s brows picked up. “Ya back with all limbs still attached. Can we get off this bloody boat now?”

Jaime chuckled and called back to the men. “Everyone on this ship can come off now. Half our forces will stay here to guard Tarth. Dason, organize the men and bring them down. You and Daven will stay here to command them.” Dason’s eyes lit up excitedly as Bronn clapped his shoulder. “Alright boys. Lets go meet the ladies.”

Jaime snorted and shook his head at Bronn. “Bronn, you’re coming north. You can enjoy the island during your walk across the docks from this ship to the next.” Bronn’s eye widened as he began to protest. “Ah fuck me! Why do Dason and Daven get to stay? They barely have hair on their balls!? Can they even enjoy the brothels at their age?”

Dason smirked at Bronn and placed an apologetic hand on his arm. “Sorry Ser Bronn. I’ll be certain to sample all Tarth has to offer and report back when we see you next. Imagine I’ll get a nice tan here as well. Gorgeous island!”

Bronn narrowed his eyes in irritation as Dason called the eager soldiers down and lined them up along the dock. Soon half the ships were emptied, and Jaime stood before his men with Daven to his right and Ser Goodwin to his left.

“Men. You will guard this island as though it were your home and family. If I hear one report of misconduct from Ser Daven upon my return, you will answer to me directly. You will stay in the areas of Tarth assigned to you by Ser Goodwin and you will follow his command as you would my own. Do I make myself clear?”

Cries of “Yes m’lord” rang out as the men’s eager eyes soaked in the sight of the village and island before them. Looking behind the rows of men, Jaime observed the despondent faces of those left aboard the ships.

Turning to Ser Goodwin, Jaime nodded his head at the aged knight. The older man had warm eyes and tanned skin from what Jaime assumed to be a lifetime on the island working in the sun. “Thank you, Ser Jaime. Please see our Evenstar and future Evenstar home safely. If Lady Brienne can be swayed that is. Moving mountains might be an easier task.” The man gave a knowing smile.

Soon their ships were pushing back from the docks. Bronn and Lord Tarth flanked Jaime on each side. Ser Goodwin and Lord Tarth exchanged a nod before the Lannister men moved out and into the village under command of the older knight.

“This is mean. Why do I gotta go to the dreary north for ya lady love while they get to stay, soak up the sun, and enjoy the _culture_?” Bronn griped from Jaime’s side and Selwyn tensed at Jaime’s side. “His lady love?” Jaime felt his face flush as he glared at Bronn. _Have you gone mad!?_ Bronn guffawed and looked at Selwyn. “Oh meant nothin’ by it. Just wait till ya see ya daughter’s _sword_ and fancy armor though. I’m surprised it didn’t come with a red cloak.”

Bronn smiled viciously and turned to walk away. Jaime could feel Selwyn staring at him and his face flushed an even deeper shade of red. _I could use some of that whiskey about now_. Selwyn made no move to leave and Jaime turned sheepishly to meet his gaze. “Apologies. Bronn has a flair for the dramatic.”

Selwyn look irked and gritted his teeth. “I don’t find mocking my daughter amusing.” Jaime stammered to reply; confusion write across his face. _Mocking her?_ Before Jaime could form a sentence, Selwyn spoke again. “And of what sword and armor does he speak?” Jaime raised his brows. “I couldn’t send her out after the Stark girls unarmed. The Boltons took her armor and swords after they captured us.”

Selwyn’s eyes studied Jaime questioningly. “She is well equipped? I didn’t imagine her traipsing about unarmed, but I brought high quality weapons. I don’t know what secondhand weaponry you were able to send her off with, but what I’ve brought is Tarth’s finest. The only thing finer would be valryian steel and I know you wouldn’t have given her that even if you had it.” 

Jaime bit back the laugh threatening to escape his lips. “I believe I did an adequate job arming her and I think she might have something finer in that case.” Selwyn rolled his eyes. “Very funny boy. I’m glad I packed what I did.” Jaime sighed and looked back to the image of Tarth fading into the background. “I do not jape Lord Tarth. Not when it comes to weaponry.”

Selwyn’s eyes widened in shock. “Do you know what valyrian steel is boy!? You can’t just pick it up at the market on a stroll through merchant racks! There are only a handful of valyrian swords left in this world. Your family, to the best of my knowledge, lost theirs long ago.”

Jaime nodded to concede the point. Unsheathing his sword, Jaime handed Widow’s Wail to Selwyn. “This is half of Ned Stark’s ancestral sword. My father came to acquire it when Ned found himself unable to wield it. Tywin gifted this sword to my _delightful_ nephew. He gave me its twin which now sits on your daughter’s hip.”

Selwyn’s eyes went wide in shock as he took the sword and examined it. “Gods. You let me scramble to pack all that shit for nothing. I’ll ensure she returns it to you when we retrieve her or what remains. I thank you for letting her use it to stay safe and find the Stark girl. I hope she cared for it well.”

Jaime smiled sadly at the man. “Its hers. It will always be hers.” Selwyn looked at Jaime as though he was half mad. “It’s a valyrian steel sword! As much as I disagree with your father’s method of procurement, it should stay in your family.” Jaime wanted to laugh at the statement. _If only you knew how much I wish her to be part of my family._ Jaime shrugged. “Joffrey is dead and now I have this sword. As it is, even this sword is wasted on me.” Jaime raised his false hand to emphasize the point.

Selwyn studied the gold hand briefly and looked Jaime in the eye. “How did you come to lose the hand? All we ever heard on Tarth was what a brilliant swordsman you were. Imagine my surprise when you show up and greet me with your left.”

Jaime felt his jaw slacken at the memory. _Now we definitely need that whiskey_. “Did you pack that whiskey by chance?” Selwyn scoffed. “Of course not boy! This isn’t a night out at the inn. This is a war…” Selwyn cast his eyes to the side, brows furrowed, and reached his hand into his jerkin to produce a flask. “… I brought the brandy.”

Jaime snorted. “What is brandy?” Selwyn shook his head in disappointment. “You mainlanders have no appreciation for spirits. Here.” Selwyn shoved the flask at Jaime. Jaime smelled the substance and felt his nostrils burn. “Gods. It smells like something the maester would cleanse a wound with.” Selwyn rolled his eyes and took the flask back, taking a swig. “Suit yourself.”

With a long sigh, Selwyn looked back to Jaime. “The hand, boy. I imagine you recall the circumstances.” Jaime chuckled and looked down to his hand. _How do I explain this without worrying the man more?_ “Well… it was actually Locke that took it.”

Selwyn looked surprised at the words. “Locke? You said that your father had an alliance with the Boltons.” Jaime inhaled sharply and met Selwyn’s eyes. “Yes, well at the time, I don’t think Locke was privy to that fact. He captured us quite a ways from Harrenhal where Roose was. He took it on the way there.”

Taking in Jaime’s words, Selwyn looked genuinely perplexed. “Why? It makes little sense to do something like that to a prisoner of value. I’m more surprised they didn’t go after Brienne. She would have meant nothing to them.” Jaime sighed heavily. _Seven hells_.

“Well… this might have happened because they were going after her. Locke and his group, I know the type. They meant to… dishonor her. She fought them, but there were too many. I was tied to a tree and relatively useless, but I was able to lie quickly enough. Unfortunately, I think that lie is what saw your ransom letter ignored. I told them your island is called the Sapphire Isle for the very gem found in abundance on its lands. I told Locke that you would pay Brienne’s weight in sapphires if she was returned unbesmirched. They didn’t rape her. They took another form of payment instead.” Jaime raised his hand again and Selwyn stared at him in awe.

Selwyn looked out onto the horizon and took a deep breath. “I should have brought that whiskey.” With a heavy sigh, he turned back to Jaime. “Why did you do that for my daughter?”

Jaime’s mind wandered back to that night. To Brienne’s screams. They had stirred something deep within him. Transported him back to the sound of Aerys forcing himself on Rhaella after setting men ablaze in the throne room with wildfire. Jaime could do nothing for Rhaella, but he could try to spare Brienne. He knew he would never forgive himself if he sat there in Locke’s camp and did nothing while they raped her.

With pain in his voice, Jaime looked down at the wooden planks of the deck. “Aerys used to force himself on Rhaella. He took pleasure in it after burning men alive in the throne room. I couldn’t stop him. I had to stand outside his door night after night while he raped her. I had to listen to her screams and her begging him to stop and I could do nothing. I couldn’t let that happen to Brienne.”

Selwyn put a steadying hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “You were just a boy. I remember when news came that you had been made a Kingsguard. Is that why you did it? Is that why you killed Aerys? Or is it for the reasons everyone says. That your father was at the gate and you turned on your king. Abandoned your oaths.”

Jaime huffed a vicious laugh. “I wanted Aerys to surrender to my father to spare the city. Not because my kin was at the gate. My father was not a good man. I knew what his men would do if the city didn’t surrender. Little did I know what his men would do despite it.”

Selwyn studied Jaime and shook his shoulder to get Jaime to look up at him. “Then why? Everything I’ve seen of you today contradicts what I’ve heard of the Kingslayer.” Jaime felt himself pale. _I don’t want to tell this story. Better he think of me as everyone else does. Everyone except Brienne at least._

“It doesn’t matter. Aerys is dead and now an equally mad ruler sits on the throne.” Jaime’s voice was laced with contempt and Selwyn dropped his hand. “It matters to me boy. I want to know the quality of the man I fight beside. I want to understand the man who saved my daughter from rape and death. Who gave her a priceless sword and aided her quest.”

 _Why does he care? No one cares._ Jaime looked to the man before him, but only saw genuine interest. With a heavy sigh, Jaime told Selwyn what he told Brienne. When he finished, Selwyn stared at him and sucked in a breath.

“Well…now it makes sense. How my daughter could befriend you. She has always been an excellent judge of character. She would only ever acquaint herself with the most honorable of people. I shouldn’t have questioned that much when you said you knew her and what you did for her. Your father should have been very proud of you.”

Jaime felt slapped by Selwyn’s words. Brienne was the only person to ever think well of him. Jaime swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down. “My father didn’t give a shit why I did what I did. No one in my family ever cared to know.”

Selwyn recoiled at the words. “You’ve told no one!? Not even your kin?” Jaime shook his head. “They wouldn’t care nor believe me. Only Brienne knows.” Selwyn grabbed Jaime’s jaw and tiled it up to meet his eyes.

“Don’t hang your head boy. You were just a child and made a decision most adults are too weak to make. Most men fully grown would never have been able to do what you did. To carry that weight on their shoulders all these years while lesser men spit on their good name. You should be very proud of what you did. I certainly am. I will be honored to fight beside you.”

Jaime felt tears fill his eyes. _Seven hells_. “None of that now boy.” Selwyn pulled him into a giant bear hug of an embrace and patted his back. “You’re a good lad. Could certainly do with better selection in bedfellows, but luckily that seems behind you.”

Breaking the embrace, Selwyn stood back at Jaime’s side and looked out at the ocean before them. Jaime wiped at his eyes and collected himself. Selwyn chuckled beside him. “You don’t have any younger brothers of your caliber, do you? You’re the kind of man I had always wished my daughter to marry.”

_Why not me?_

“Younger? You call me ‘boy’ all day and now I’m too old for her?” Selwyn laughed. “No, you’re not too old, but obviously that arrangement is not an option.” Selwyn chuckled to himself again and looked out at the horizon before sighing. “Gods I hope she is alright.”

_Why am I not an option?_


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Selwyn talk as they near White Harbor.

The ships were two days out from White Harbor and the soldiers eager to get to shore.. The trip had passed quickly as there had been much to discuss. Jaime had ensured his best commanders were placed on his ship to facilitate planning for the march north and the inevitable march south.

While the North didn’t know they were coming, Jaime wanted to prepare for what came after Winterfell. If by some betrayal of logic the North did not want to break from the crown, Jaime needed a plan of action. His decisions already put him in open rebellion. It was just a matter of time until Cersei realized what he had done.

From what rumors Jaime heard, the Vale bent to the whims of the Stark girl. That would put four kingdoms against Cersei with three more to address. Dorne undoubtedly would aid anyone against Cersei. The Reach would also march against Cersei after the wildfire she unleashed on Highgarden’s heirs.

The Riverlands were still in control of the Freys. For now, that worked to Jaime’s advantage as Walder would think nothing of the Lannister bannermen marching by on orders from the crown. _But what about after? Should I take out the Freys on the way south? Find a way to get Edmure his damn ancestral home back?_

Jaime looked to Selwyn who stood across the table in their makeshift war room; eyes fixed on the map below as one of Jaime’s commander pointed out the best path from White Harbor. _Gods I hope the Manderlys aren’t at full force to contest our arrival at the harbor._

Jamie stifled a yawn as the commander droned on. Sleep did not find Jaime on the journey north; his mind filled with thoughts of Brienne. His nighttime routine had become unbearably predictable. Jaime would fall asleep to the gentle sway of the ship and the sound of waves lapping against the hull. Then the nightmares came. Brienne falling in the battle for Winterfell. The life draining from her sapphire eyes. Her skin growing cold.

Jaime would wake with a start; sweating and gasping for air. Most nights, he found himself on deck looking at the stars. It gave him a lot of time to think. To think about how horribly fucked up his life had been with Cersei. How he didn’t deserve Brienne, but desperately longed for her. How he would need to face his sister, his twin, from across the battlefield. 

Jaime lost track of how many times he did the calculations surrounding Brienne’s journey from Riverrun to Winterfell. Jaime tried to convince himself that she couldn’t possibly have made it in time for the battle. His mind tormented him and came up with scenarios in which it became feasible. In those scenarios, his mind recalled the frighteningly, vivid images from his nightmares.

Furthering his mental torture, Jaime would replay his conversation with Selwyn. _Why not me? Is it because no matter what good I may have done, I lay with my sister? Does he know of my other dishonorable deeds? Does he think I’m simply not good enough?_

As Jaime struggled to keep his eyes open in the stifling room below deck, Selwyn’s voice cut through his mental fog. “I think we’ve discussed this at length. I’m an old man. Lets break for the night.” The commanders looked to Jaime who nodded in approval. The room cleared out quickly as Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose and moved to leave.

Abruptly, Selwyn’s giant hand grabbed at his arm. “Are you alright boy? You look like shit.” _Well he doesn’t sugar coat things._ A small smile formed at the similarity with Brienne’s bluntness. Jaime turned to Selwyn and nodded. “I’m just a bit tired.”

The older lord narrowed his eyes and pulled Jaime out of the room. “Lets get some air. That room is awful. No airflow.” Walking onto the ship deck, Jaime yawned and looked up at the clear night skies. It was beautiful out on the open water at night. No campfires and torchlight to dilute the moon and stars.

Jaime observed the reflection of the moon in the ocean waters below. Selwyn moved forward and sat on a wooden crate near the bow. Looking over his shoulder, he patted the crate next to him. “Come sit boy. You look like you might fall over the rails. I’m too old to jump in and swim after you.”

Jaime was too tired to argue and sat next to the older man. He sucked in a breath and looked up at the night sky again. “What’s bothering you boy? You look as though you haven’t slept in moons.” With a heavy sigh, Jaime looked to the deck floor.

“Just thinking about a lot of things. Sleep haunts me and wakefulness torments me.” Selwyn huffed a laugh beside him. “I know the feeling. I think I was dead on my feet for ten years after my wife and children passed.”

Jaime furrowed his brows and looked to the older lord. “Children? You’ve lost more than one?” Selwyn looked to the night skies and nodded his head in affirmation. “Three. Two to the crib and one to the sea. My wife died birthing twins who didn’t survive long thereafter.”

 _He has lost as many as I have_. _Does Brienne remember her siblings?_ “I lost three too. Well, not in name of course.” Selwyn gave a knowing nod at Jaime’s words. “Is that what plagues you boy?” Selwyn’s question sent a wave of guilt through Jaime. The realization that his children’s deaths were absent from his train of thoughts.

“No. I wasn’t a true father. Well, I wasn’t allowed to be for obvious reasons, but now that you mention it, it occurs to me that they have been absent from my thoughts. Joffrey was a real shit, but the other two, Myrcella and Tommen, were good. Innocent and kind. Nothing like me or Cersei. It’s for the best I suppose… that I wasn’t their true father. I likely would have been shit at it.”

Selwyn huffed and looked at Jaime. “If you want it, you’ll get the chance to be a true father. You are unwed and still young enough to start a family. Lord of a great house and Warden of the West. I’m certain you’ll find a lady more than willing. Don’t judge what you’re capable of as a father by the situation you found yourself in before. I on the other hand have always been Brienne’s father in name, but I’ve been shit at it.”

Jaime looked to the older man confused. “You don’t strike me as a shit father. You let Brienne train and set aside duty to her house to fight. Seems rather wonderful if you ask me.” Selwyn barked a laugh and clapped Jaime on the shoulder.

“I did those things because I didn’t know how to father her. I didn’t know how because I didn’t know her. I was likely more absent as a father than you were as an _uncle_. When her mother died, Brienne was only 3. I didn’t handle it well. I shut Brienne and my son, Galladon, out. The twins died soon after my wife. The next year, Galladon drowned. He was only eight. I barely remember his funeral. I was so numb and broken. I just remember Brienne. The way she looked at me will haunt me forever. Desperate. Frightened. Lonely.”

Selwyn paused and took a deep breath, looking up to the stars. “It hurt to look at her. Reminded me of everything I lost. I shut her out. Forced her awful septa on her. The woman abused Brienne and I had no idea until it was too late. I busied myself with managing Tarth and trying to replace the void left in my heart by my wife’s death. I took a new whore every year, but no one could replace my wife. By the time I did snap out of the fog I was in, it was too late. Brienne was ten namedays older and lost beyond measure. All I could think to do was give her what she wanted. Training and freedom. I’m not surprised she never wrote me. So you see… it could be worse. You still have time. Don’t follow me down the path I went. It gets lonely when you’re older.” Selwyn offered a conciliatory smile to Jaime.

Jaime was shocked by Selwyn’s admission. “I want a family. A real one. One I can claim.” Selwyn’s brows furrowed. “Is that what plagues you? You miss her? Your sister? I concede I can’t understand the relationship, but you were with her your entire life I suppose.” Jaime snorted. “No. I miss Cersei as much as I miss being a captive of Locke.”

Jaime was uneasy expressing his feelings for Brienne to her father, so instead he tried to understand one of the nagging questions in his mind. _Why not me?_ “If Brienne is your only surviving child, did you not try to make a match for her?”

Selwyn laughed at Jaime’s words and shook his head. “I tried. Three times to be exact.” _Three!?_ _Must this woman do everything in threes._ Jaime felt his eyes widen in shock and the older lord observed his face with a sad smile. “The first broken betrothal was no one’s fault really. She was betrothed before she was old enough to know what the word meant. The boy died of sickness at 10.”

Selwyn looked out to the sea and his face fell slightly as he continued. “The second broken betrothal was Ronnet Connington. He came to Tarth at my welcome to meet Brienne. He took one look at her and insulted her in front of the entire household staff. I stood there in a stupor. Sadly, I think that is what snapped me out of whatever haze I was in. What I failed to realize however, was that what Ronnet did to her was no different from what she experienced every day, but in a less public forum. Well I had a brilliant idea to fix it.” The older man rolled his eyes at his own words.

With a deep breath, Selwyn continued. “I thought to lift her spirits after the Ronnet disaster by hosting a ball. I gathered young, available suitors who might take interest in her. She hated me for it. Didn’t want to wear a dress or be in the spotlight. She was convinced it would be a disaster, but I thought I knew what was best.”

Selwyn sighed and looked to Jaime. “So, despite her protests, I had the ball. The boys came and at first, I thought it was going well. Then I realized the jape. ‘Brienne the Beauty’ they called her. Mocked her openly. Renly stepped in to help her; yet again doing the job I should have. I think he was the only person to show her kindness up to that point.” _And there he is. The specter of Renly fucking Baratheon. Of course he saved her while I only mocked her._

Shaking his head, Selwyn looked back out before him. “It hit me after those incidents. What she was up against in life. You know her. You have _seen_ her. I knew that I couldn’t hope to make a true match for her, so I instead looked for an alliance. I thought that if I could betroth her to someone in need of land, that the island would at least accept her when I passed. I had an acquaintance… older than me. Five and sixty to her six and ten. He said he would have her in exchange for the Evenstar title and lands. I agreed.”

Selwyn grimaced as he said the words. Jaime looked at him horrified. “His condition was she stop training and wear _appropriate_ attire. That if she disobeyed him, he would chastise her. When Brienne found out, she had it out with me. Told me she would only marry and accept punishment from a man who could beat her in a fight.” Selwyn chuckled as he spoke and turned back to Jaime, pride shone in his eyes. “The man left with a broken collarbone and two broken ribs. She was lost to me then.”

Jaime chuckled at the thought of Brienne beating some pathetic cunt into the dirt. Selwyn’s smile dropped as his laughter died. “Then she came to me. Told me she couldn’t stay on Tarth. That Tarth would be better off without her and she wanted to be something more than an ugly beast who no man would have. She wanted to fight for a worthy cause. My worst fears came true. I lost her. My last child. Selfishly I didn’t want to let her go, but I knew I had no right of it. I failed her as a father and her freedom was the least I could do for her. I saw her off on the docks. The last thing she told me was that she was sorry. Sorry that I was cursed with her as a daughter. Sorry it had been Galladon instead of her.”

Jaime’s heart broke for Brienne. He felt sick as his mind played out every horrible thing he had said to Brienne when they first met. Looking to Selwyn, he saw nothing but sadness and regret in the older man’s eyes. Selwyn sighed. “I pray she is alive. Alive so I can tell her how proud I am of her. I know what the world thinks of her; your friend’s japes remind of as much. But I want Brienne to know how I think of her.”

The words felt like being plunged into an icy river. “What? My friend’s japes?” Selwyn rolled his eyes. “The unsavory one who called her your ‘lady love’. I’m no fool, I know what you and every other man see when you look at my daughter. ‘Lady love’. ‘Brienne the beauty’. Even those who respect her could never overlook her appearance to consider her.”

Jaime shook his head. “No! Bronn wasn’t mocking Brienne. He was only trying to embarrass me!” Selwyn glared at Jaime. “Of course he was! Don’t you think I know that boy? What better way to embarrass you than to take innocent feelings of comradery for my daughter and make it out to be something more as a jape. Something more that would embarrass you. The suggestion that someone like you could love someone like her.”

Jaime felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widen. “No, you misunderstand! The embarrassment isn’t that I could love her. The embarrassment is that I’ve been…”

Jaime’s words were cutoff by one of Selwyn’s men running up to him. “Lord Tarth! Below deck! There’s a brawl!’ Selwyn and Jaime jumped at the words and made their way down the stairs. Certain as the man’s words, a massive fight had broken out in the living quarters. Men from Tarth and men from the West were exchanging blows.

Jaime and Selwyn began pulling men off one another and calling for a cease to the madness. Bronn and commanders from each side began stepped in to try and help; all calling for the men to stop.

Finally, Selwyn’s booming voice cut through the room. “Enough!” At his command, both sides stopped their assault on the other. Men stood from the floor, blood dripping from noses and lips as eyes swelled. “What is the meaning of this!?”

No one moved to speak as all men looked down to the floor. Jaime felt his blood boil at the actions of his men. They knew not to engage in these types of brawls. “You were asked a question! What is going on!?”

Finally, one of the soldiers spoke. “Sorry m’lords. That lad from Tarth.” The young soldier pointed across the way to a young man being held back by two other Tarth soldiers. “His cousin was killed at the Blackwater fightin’ for Stannis. I made an unsavory comment. It was my fault.” The man bowed his head in shame.

Jaime felt rage that one of his men caused this. “Ser Bronn. See to it this man is restrained in the brig. Reduce his rations.” Bronn gave a slight nod and the man went willingly. Jaime, Selwyn and the commanders saw the remaining men quelled before making way to their own sleeping quarters.

Jaime lay in bed that night and lamented the missed opportunity to speak with Selwyn about his true feelings for Brienne. Even worse was knowing Selwyn thought Bronn’s words a jape aimed at Brienne. Jaime resolved that he would prove Selwyn wrong. That he would address the matter when they next had a chance to speak in private. Jaime prayed to any god listening to keep Brienne safe. Prayed she was alive. More so than Selwyn, Jaime needed Brienne to know how he felt.


	6. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The East and West arrive in the North.

A cold chill hit Jaime from atop his horse as a light snow began to fall over their forces. They were close to Winterfell now after a weeklong travel from White Harbor. After the fight on the ship, tension had been high between the handful of Tarth troops and the soldiers from the West.

Selwyn had kept closer to his men than before and was continuously reminding them that both contingents needed to start anew to see peace in Westeros. When they docked, the land troops were awaiting them and Jaime felt a wave of relief as Addam greeted them.

It was a welcome change, having someone other than Bronn to talk to. While Bronn could be entertaining, he was hardly the type to help Jaime wade through the matters that weighed on him. Addam and Jaime had known one another since childhood and Jaime trusted the man explicitly. 

In the week since leaving White Harbor, Jaime had spent much time getting his commanders up to speed with the plans discussed on the ship. There was much to do around camp and Jaime hardly had time to get Selwyn alone. The few times Jaime tried to initiate a conversation, one of his men needed his guidance on a matter.

Addam had been a sounding board for Jaime’s strategic approach in the battle to the south which loomed before them. Unlike Bronn and Selwyn, Addam had known Cersei before the madness took her. Before she became a selfish, power hungry woman who would do anything for the crown. Addam understood Jaime’s struggle regarding how to handle Cersei upon removing her from the throne.

Jaime had no desire to be near Cersei, but where would she go? Who would oversee her to quell any attempts to regain power? A part of Jaime knew the likelihood of Cersei not living to see such deliberations was high. She would never leave the throne peacefully. She would destroy them all or die trying.

A gust of wind cut through their forces and Jaime turned to see the rows of Lannister men behind them. His army had never been this far north and it showed on their faces. They were miserable. _I hate the bloody north._ Jaime mused that this would give something for his men and Selwyn’s to bond over. The Tarth soldiers looked equally put off. Looking back in front of him, Jaime saw the outline of Winterfell. _Brienne. Please be alive. I need you._

With every step forward, his heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. To Jaime’s left was Selwyn and to his right were Addam and Bronn. Jaime’s eyes darted the lands for any signs of Brienne as though she might suddenly appear and bring the sun and warmth with her.

“Would ya relax! Ya makin’ me anxious.” Bronn’s tone was teasing but had a serious undercurrent to it. Turning to look at Bronn, Jaime glared at the sellsword. “Piss off Bronn! I can’t relax!” Selwyn’s even keeled voice cut through the air. “We’re almost there. You said she would be with the girl and squire, correct?” Jaime nodded at the older lord who looked back forward. “Then we will know shortly.”

As they neared the castle, Jaime turned and gave the signal for the foot soldiers to hold back. He didn’t want what little forces remained at Winterfell thinking they were about to be attacked. Selwyn, Jaime, Bronn, and Addam pressed forward on their horses as the shadow of Winterfell stretched out before them.

Jaime felt his heart accelerate. The few men stationed atop the battlements screamed down orders to the courtyard and the gates slowly opened. Casting a quick glance to the men beside him, they slowed their horses and dismounted to greet the northern host.

Jaime’s eyes scanned every direction and position atop the battlements. Snow clung to what little vegetation dotted the landscape and he felt flakes gently cascade down onto his golden hair. The snow brought with it an eerie silence that settled over the land.

Four figures came into view from the gate and walked towards them purposefully. Sansa, Pod, Jon, and a redheaded man who Jaime didn’t recognize walked towards them. _Gods where is Brienne!? No!_ Jaime heard Bronn mutter despondently beside him. “Fuck.” A wave of grief washed over Jaime as he doubled over. Bronn grabbed his shoulder. “Jaime. Jaime get up.”

Jaime could only shake his head in distress. “Gods. She’s gone. She’s not with Pod. Not with Sansa.” Bronn spoke more urgently through gritted teeth. “Jaime. Ya’ve got to stand up.” Selwyn yanked Jaime up by the arm. Their eyes met and there were tears in the older lord’s eyes. _Or are there tears in mine? Both?_ “Get up boy. Your men are watching.”

Keeping a firm hand Jaime’s left elbow, Selwyn looked back ahead at the group of four approaching. Jaime felt like he couldn’t breathe. His chest was constricting, and his heart felt as though it was nothing more than a snowflake itself. Like a delicate flake landing on warm ground and dissolving rapidly, Jaime’s heart was seeping out of his body; useless to him now.

Jaime locked eyes with Pod who looked confused, but then realization hit the young man. He glanced quickly between Jaime and Bronn before turning to look over his shoulder. Coming around the corner with a scowl and speaking in hushed tones with a northern soldier was Brienne.

Her hair shone brightly in contrast to dreary colors of the north. Her eyes filled brighter than the sun could ever be. It had been so long since Jaime had seen her without armor on. She stood tall and strong, yet strangely small at the same time. The snow fell onto her winter cloak as it billowed behind her.

Jaime choked a loud sob and shook free of Selwyn; taking steps forward without realizing it. Brienne’s eyes moved from the man she was speaking with and settled on their group. Her jaw slackened and her eyes went wide in shock. Without a word, Jaime took off into a sprint, running right past Pod, Jon, and Sansa. He collided into Brienne, wrapping his right arm tight around her waist and his left hand pulling her head against him.

His arms had never held anyone so tightly as he buried his face into her neck. “You’re alright! Oh Gods Brienne!” Jaime inhaled the unique scent of Brienne and the world faded away around him. He felt her body tense despite her hand coming to rest on his back. Her voice reverberated against his chest. “Jaime? What’s going on? Why… why is my father here?”

Jaime pulled back his head to see her face; a sea of emotions swam in her eyes as she looked between him and her father. Turning to face the group, Jaime noticed Jon and Sansa staring at them in a state of utter confusion.

Bronn and Addam had knowing smirks on their faces. _Great. So, Bronn has been talking to Addam. Just what I need._ The redheaded man glared at Jaime; a furious expression on his face. And then Selwyn. Selwyn was in a daze. He took a step forward and Brienne’s name was a whisper on his lips.

Letting go of Brienne, Jaime watched as she moved quickly to her father. The older lord’s wide arms engulfed her. Jaime felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched the embrace between father and daughter. He had never seen Brienne look so small. Like a babe wrapped in the arms of a giant.

Brienne pulled back to study her father’s face. “What are you doing here?” Selwyn chuckled and placed a hand on his daughter’s blonde head. He tilted his chin towards Jaime. “Your friend there. He saved us from Cersei. She meant to have the Lannister forces destroy Tarth and what remains of the North.”

Sansa, Pod, Jon, and Brienne gaped at Jaime upon hearing Selwyn’s words. With a sheepish shrug, Jaime donned his best Golden Lion smile. “I don’t much care for her ideas. I was thinking we could remove her from the throne instead.”

While the expressions of Jon, Pod, and Brienne maintained their shock, Sanas’s lips curled into a sly smile. “Welcome to Winterfell Ser Jaime. We have much to discuss.” Turning to her guards at the gate, Sansa barked commands at them.

“Ser Brent. See as many of their men within the castle walls for shelter as possible and have the rest setup camp close to the gates. Have the staff prepare rooms for Ser Jaime, Lord Tarth, and their commanders. Ser Ed. Alert the kitchen staff we have quite a few mouths to feed.”

Sansa turned her attention back to the smaller group before her. “Why don’t you all come inside. We’ll take lunch in my solar.” In a swirl of skirts, Sansa turned and marched inside. Pod, Jon, and the redhead turned to follow as Brienne lingered while looking at her father.

The older lord’s face shone with happiness and pride as he took in the sight of his daughter. He held her back at the shoulders and took full appraisal of her. “Look at you my star! You look the part of a knight. I hear you have quite the sword there.” Selwyn’s eyes briefly fluttered to Jaime who felt his face flush. _This is going to be interesting group to dine with_.

Selwyn’s attention was captured by someone near the gate. “Davos!? Davos Seaworth, is that you?” A wide smile spread on the lips of the man Selwyn looked to. Taking a few steps forward, the men embraced slightly. “I haven’t seen you since… well since you chose the wrong side.”

Davos rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, well Lady Brienne was quick to remind me of that several times over these past moon turns. I reckon I’ve yet to hear the end of it still.” Their group slowly made their way inside with Jon leading them to Sansa’s solar. Jaime tried to get Brienne’s attention, but she was deep in conversation with her father.

From his side, Jaime felt a looming presence. “And who are ya?” Turning his head, Jaime met eyes with the redheaded beast of a man beside him. “I could ask you the same.”

“Name’s Tormund Giantsbane. I’m from the true north. Ya are?” The man’s thick brows wagged at Jaime as he bit back a groan of disgust. With a heavy sigh, Jaime chanced a glance back at Brienne before returning his attention to Tormund. “I’m Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock.”

“Hmm. Never heard of it.” Jaime snorted at the man’s words. “No, I don’t imagine you have.” Tormund continued to appraise him as they followed Jon. “How do ya know the big woman?” Jaime felt his body tense at Tormund’s words. “Big woman?”

Tormund raised his brows suggestively and nodded backwards towards Brienne. “Glorious ain’t she.” Jaime’s eyes narrowed and a surge of protectiveness ripped through his body. “Her name is Brienne of Tarth. She is a lady and you would be best served to remember that lest you want her to run you through with her sword.”

Tormund barked a laugh and clapped Jaime’s shoulder. “That would make me a lucky man. Is that her father? Looks it to me.” Before Jaime could respond, Bronn turned his head from in front of them. “Aye. Jaime here knows him quite well. Don’t ya Jaime? Maybe ya could introduce ‘im to the man.”

Tormund looked eagerly to Jaime. “Could ya!?” The man leaned in conspiratorially. “I want to make babies with her. Think of ‘em! Great big monsters! They’d conquer the world!” Bronn guffawed in front of them and Jaime glared at the man. An all too familiar feeling seeped into Jaime’s bones. Jealousy.

The came to stop before a door as Jon pushed it open. Sansa and the staff were quickly readying a table for everyone to sit down. Welcoming them in, Jaime hesitated to see where Brienne sat. _No way will that beast sit next to her._

Selwyn and Brienne moved to sit together at the circular table. Tormund smiled like an animal stalking its prey and began to move towards them, but Jaime leapt in front, grabbing the man’s shoulder before giving him a stiff pat on the chest. With a fake smile plastered to his face, Jaime pulled back the seat next to Brienne and sat down. Tormund stood menacingly over Jaime who only smiled up innocently at him.

Addam and Bronn chuckled as they sat to Selwyn’s left side. Tormund sat down in a huff beside Jaime and leaned across him, trying to get Brienne’s attention. Before he could speak, Jon smiled tightly as everyone sat before raising his voice to speak.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of officially meeting most of you. I’m Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard. This is my sister, Sansa Stark; Lady of Winterfell. This is Ser Davos Seaworth.” Sansa beamed at Jon’s words, but moved to interject. “While I may be the Lady of Winterfell, but Jon is our King in the North. We do not bed to the crown. I suppose we all share that much in common.” Sansa looked around the table at the new arrivals.

Tormund puffed his chest up beside Jaime. “I’m Tormund Giantsbane. My people are of the true north. We are the free folk. We aren’t kneelers like you southerners.” Bronn guffawed from across the table and raised a suggestive brow at Jaime. “A most impressive man.”

Jaime felt his blood boil as he looked at the sellsword. Jaime gritted his teeth and addressed the group. “That idiot over there is Bronn. He is vulgar and a pain in the ass. I recommend avoiding him. Next to him is Ser Addam Marbrand, my first in command.”

Bronn chuckled as Addam cast a warm smile and nod at the Stark siblings and Davos. Tormund spoke from Jaime’s side while looking at Addam. “Ya know what they say about redheads. Kissed by fire! Ha!” Then Tormund turned to Brienne and raised his brows. “Gingers are beautiful. Very passionate.” Addam bit back a smile and looked to the man. “I’ve been kissed by quite a lot in my day. Fire is a new one.”

Tormund barked a laugh as his attention was drawn back to Addam. “I like this one!” Addam turned to Brienne, a teasing lilt in his voice. “Do you think gingers are beautiful my lady?” Brienne’s face went red at the unwanted attention. Sensing his daughter’s unease, Selwyn spoke up.

“I’m Selwyn Tarth. Lady Sansa it’s a pleasure to meet the woman whom my daughter has sworn herself to. I’m very proud of her.” Selwyn smiled as he looked between Brienne and Sansa. On her part, Sansa beamed at the man. “Your daughter is truly amazing. I’m honored to have her.” Jaime looked to Brienne who looked as though she wanted to die from the attention. She buried her face in her hands.

Sansa turned to Addam and Bronn. “Have you both met Brienne?” Jaime couldn’t stop staring at Brienne as her eyes darted Addam and Bronn. Before she could speak, Bronn cut in.

“Oh we know Lady Brienne quite well. With as much as this one talks about ‘er, I feel like we know ‘er better than my own kin.” Bronn pointed at Jaime, a teasing smile on his face. Jaime felt his ears redden and glared at Bronn willing him to shut up. Addam laughed and looked to Sansa. “Lady Brienne payed us a visit in the Riverlands. Somehow… she managed to sneak across enemy lines to get to your great uncle. A most strange situation.” Sansa cast a knowing smile at Jaime and Brienne.

Addam looked back at Jaime with a wide smile. The look Jaime gave him was quite clear. ‘You too?’ Aid came from a most unexpected source as Sansa’s voice put a halt to the obvious unwanted attention being thrown on Brienne and Jaime.

“So, Ser Jaime. I’m surprised to see here that you’ve broken with your _sister_. How very interesting.” Jaime fidgeted in his seat and looked briefly to Brienne. “Some things I could not look past. She is not fit to rule.” Sansa hummed from beside Jon, keeping her eyes fixed on Jaime. “We received word that she was crowned. The details were rather unclear to the circumstances.”

Jaime swallowed the lump in his throat. His hands moved to his lap as he sucked in a breath. “Cersei used wildfire to blowup the sept. She killed my uncle, cousin, the Tyrells, and countless innocents. Tommen took his life after that.”

Jaime could hear Brienne’s gasp from beside him. Her hand tentatively reached to pat his in a show of sympathy. As she began to remove her hand, Jaime gripped it tightly and looked into her eyes. He knew that she understood more than anyone that his pain wasn’t just at the loss of Tommen, but Cersei’s unacceptable methods. Methods that Jaime had willingly given his very reputation to spare King’s Landing from before.

A silent conversation passed between them as Sansa’s voice broke their trance. “I’m sorry to hear about Tommen. He was kind… unlike _her_.” Sansa’s tone was laced with poison at the reference to Cersei. Jaime could hardly blame the girl and looked back to her hoping his eyes communicated as much.

Sansa leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. “So you plan to do what exactly? As angry as you might be, I struggle to see you breaking from your twin. You two have always been _close_.” Jaime inhaled sharply and fixed a fake smile to his face.

“She needs to be removed from the throne. I don’t particularly care who rules so long as it isn’t her. Lord Tarth believes the Stormlands hold little love for Cersei and would join the West against her. I highly doubt Cersei will find support in Dorne or the Reach given her recent actions. Cersei ordered me to march here and destroy what remains of you. I doubt you’ll be an ally to her.”

Sansa gave Jaime a knowing smile. “I don’t imagine she’ll seek to treat with us. As you may have heard, our numbers were reduced drastically after the recent battle for our home. We don’t have many northerners to offer, but from what you’ve amassed already I hardly see that being an issue. Cersei seems to have chased away any allies she may have had. The most significant as evidence by your presence.”

Sansa took a breath and leaned forward. “I would call on my family in the Riverlands, but it seems someone recently aided the Freys in reclaiming my kin’s ancestral home. The reward Walder received for violating guest right.” Jaime caught Addam’s and Bronn’s amused smirks from across the table. “Yes, well the Freys are less skilled in battle than noble ladies at court. I hardly imagine a detour to the Riverlands will take long.”

Sansa sucked another breath and looked to Jon hesitantly. “The Vale will also fight with us. My cousin rules there, but given his age, Lord Baelish command the army. They are here as well.”

Jaime’s eyes widened in concern. “Little Finger is here? In Winterfell?” Sansa nodded slightly and Jaime noted Jon’s hesitance at mention of the man. Jaime narrowed his eyes and looked to Sansa. “He is hardly someone I recommend trusting. Where is he now?”

With a resigned sigh, Sansa spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. “You let me deal with Little Finger. When our scouts informed me of your approach near Cerwyn, I sent him, Lord Royce, and several other Knights of the Vale to the northeast to treat with the surviving Umber heirs. They should be back within a fortnight. We should make our plans soon and be careful in speaking around the remaining men from the Vale.”

Jaime nodded slightly and looked across to Addam and Bronn. _Little Finger. Of course, the worm found his way here. Too bad the falcons didn’t eat him._ Breaking Jaime’s thought, the doors opened and the staff brought in hot food. Jaime looked down at his plate and groaned inwardly. _Delightful. If only my stump had a knife attached to it rather than a gold brick._

Without a word, Brienne reached for his plate and began cutting the meat into bite sized pieces. He smiled warmly at her despite her concentration being fixed on the task at hand. “I hear you’re a bit weak with the sword Lady Brienne. Seems you are bettered prepared to end me with a bow or morningstar. Given you’ve already beaten me with a sword, I fear what facing you with either of those weapons in hand would result in.”

At his words, Brienne abruptly stopped cutting the meat and her face flushed as she turned to glare at her father. Selwyn shrugged with a light chuckle. Turning back to Jaime, Brienne looked back to the plate and began cutting again. “My father embellishes.”

Jaime smiled widely at her. “I would much enjoy a demonstration. It seems the only thing you can’t handle is a needle. I suppose you won’t be able to patch up my clothing when you thrash me about. I’ve seen that handiwork and think I would rather the holes.”

Brienne’s eye widened as she looked to him again. “What were you doing in my room?” Jaime chuckled. “Come now, islanders are ready at a moment’s notice. We had to get your poorly packed survival bag.” Selwyn chuckled from beside Brienne as Jaime’s mirth filled eyes flicked to the lord beside Brienne.

“Meet me outside in an hour’s time and I’ll wipe that grin off your face.” Turning to her father, Brienne glared at him. “I’m happy to give you a firsthand demonstration on how my skill with the sword has progressed.” 

Jaime laughed happily as he took a bite of his food. A small part of him knew he was staring at Brienne. Perhaps a bit too fondly, but he couldn’t control himself. His entire being was awash with relief that she was alive and delight to be with her again.

Jaime’s eyes flicked to Selwyn who was studying them. A strange expression on his face.


	7. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating there is some training and sparring and fighting

As the group concluded their meal in Sansa’s solar, Jaime leaned towards Brienne. “So about that demonstration, _Lady Brienne_.” Jaime’s stomach flipped at the sight of the small smile tugging at Brienne’s lips as she tried and failed to force a scowl. Her tone was flat as she responded. “Suit yourself. I’m surprised you don’t want rest before I knock you to your ass.”

Jaime leaned in closer to whisper to her. “Do you want to invite your friend Giantspain? I would like to see you put an arrow through him.” Brienne snorted and rolled her eyes. “I believe his name is Giantsbane. Mayhap you and Tormund could spar together. You’re both insufferable.” Jaime felt his jealousy mount. _Does she truly think me insufferable? Does she like the wildling?_

As they exited Sansa’s solar, Brienne spoke in hushed tones. “I’m sorry about Tommen… and Cersei.” Jaime felt his spirits drop further. “Tommen was a sweet boy, but please save your apologies regarding Cersei. She deserves no sympathy.” The returning look from Brienne was strange and Jaime hoped to get a moment alone with Brienne to talk. Before he could speak again, Jon came into the hallway.

“Our staff will show each of you to your rooms. Mayhap we can speak on the morrow about plans.” The new arrivals gave an affirmative nod to Jon as several staff members came to greet the group.

Selwyn turned to Brienne with a smile. “Walk with me daughter?” With a nod of her head, Brienne fell into step beside her father. Tormund quickly moved to walk with them and Jaime felt his blood boil. As he glared at the retreating trio, Bronn’s laughter interrupted his thoughts.

“I love a good competition. Keeps things interesting.” Bronn patted Jaime on the shoulder and walked off with one of the staff to find his room. Addam stepped up beside Jaime and leaned in, speaking in a lowered voice. “Maybe pine for the woman a touch more quietly. I could barely hear the table conversation over your face’s loud declaration of love.”

Jaime rolled his eyes at his friend and spoke through gritted teeth. “Piss off Addam! You hardly helped my cause. ‘Do you think gingers are beautiful?’ Really?” Addam guffawed. “Just want to know what my odds are if you fuck this up.”

Addam gave him a wink as he went off with one of the staff. Shaking his head in irritation, Jaime looked up to see Sansa hovering in the doorway. Her brow was raised in obvious interest and amusement. _Seven hells. How much did she hear?_

Hanging his head, Jaime walked down the hall and followed the staff member towards his assigned room. After getting settled in, Jaime stepped outside and looked up and down the hallway. A chambermaid bustled about on the left and Jaime walked briskly to her.

Donning hist most charming smile, Jaime greeted her. “Hello. Would you mind telling me where Lady Brienne’s room is?” The woman looked around and stammered slightly before collecting herself. “Around this hallway. Third door no the left.” With a nod of thanks, Jaime headed towards Brienne’s room hoping to find her there.

As he arrived at the door, Jaime took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. The sound of footsteps approached, and the door opened to reveal Brienne. Jaime smiled widely at her, but his face dropped when he saw Tormund and Selwyn sitting in the room at a table in the corner.

Jaime stuttered slightly at the sight but looked back to her. “You promised me a beating, wench.” Brienne looked back slowly at Selwyn and Tormund before turning back to face Jaime. With a heavy sigh, she looked at him. “I’ll meet you outside shortly. Just give me a bit longer.” Jaime felt his heart drop as he worried at his lower lip.

“Very well. Can we talk later? I haven’t seen you in quite some time.” Brienne furrowed her brows slightly. “I just saw you at Riverrun.” _Oh. Mayhap she truly does find me insufferable?_ As if sensing his disappointment in her answer, Brienne spoke again. “Do you want to talk after sparring?” Jaime felt a spark of hope and looked to her eyes. “Yes. Well I’ll leave you to that… whatever _that_ is.” He growled the words as his eyes glanced at the wildling before looking back to her.

Jaime reprimanded himself for the tone as soon as the words left his mouth. Jealousy always made him act more of an ass than usual. Brienne sighed and gripped the door. “I’ll see you soon.” As the door closed shut in his face, Jaime felt his frustration build. He wanted to hit something. More specifically, a loud, redheaded wildling.

Making his way outside the castle, Jaime found Addam to spar with. He lost track of time as he and his friend exchanged parries and strikes. Steel met steel and sent sparks into the crisp northern air. Thoughts of Brienne and the nuisance wildling consumed him.

 _What was he doing in her room? What was he discussing with Brienne and Selwyn?_ “Gods you’re in a mood! Are you trying to take my arm off?” Addam’s words shook Jaime from his thoughts. Suddenly, Jaime realized the strength of his blows that had been coming down at Addam’s sword.

“Sorry. I was distracted.” Addam chuckled at Jaime’s words. “I can see that. Ah well here we go. This will be fun.” Jaime followed Addam’s eyeline and saw Brienne walking towards them with her father. Both looked particularly unamused as they stomped across the castle grounds.

One of the Tarth men approached and halted their progress. Jaime watched Brienne’s face fall as the man spoke. Selwyn nodded to the man and looked back to Brienne. His expression and eyes appeared to ask a question that Brienne wanted no part in. Eventually she acquiesced and Selwyn beamed at her.

Jaime watched as the older man walked out of the castle gates. Brienne took a deep breath and turned towards him and Addam. As she approached, she forced a smile. “I need a bit more time before that spar.” Jaime felt his frustration mount and his heart drop again.

“Is everything alright?” Brienne smiled tightly at Jaime’s question and nodded. “My father’s men are feeling on edge and want to train. My father asked me to join for a bit.” A smile spread across Jaime’s face. “Excellent! I’m coming.”

Brienne cast an uneasy look around. “Its not sword training. I can come get you after.” Jaime didn’t think it possible, but his smile only spread wider. “Even better! I’m definitely joining.” Addam moved beside Jaime. “Count me in! I want to see what you Tarth lot are all about. I’ve only heard good things.” Jaime could feel Addam’s teasing smile and eyes on his face.

As Brienne turned to lead the way, Jaime glared at Addam and mouthed a desperate plea. “Would you stop. You’re not helping.” Addam chuckled. “You worry about your lady. I’ll deal with the wildling. He likes me. We’re ginger buddies.” Jaime looked to Addam with a confused expression on his face until he saw Addam’s eyes dart to the side. Following his gaze, he saw Tormund stalking off after Brienne. _Seven hells!_

Making their way outside, Jaime observed that the Tarth contingent had setup makeshift targets near the tree line beyond the western walls of Winterfell. The distance seemed unreasonably far from where the men stood. _Don’t tell me they can hit targets from there. The must be planning to line up closer_.

As Addam and Jaime approached and came to a stop behind Brienne, Selwyn marched up to her with the longbow. “You still got it girl?” Brienne cocked her head at Selwyn with a snide smile. “You’ve moved the targets in. Has Tarth gone soft?” Selwyn guffawed and shook his head. “I can see you haven’t lost your confidence girl.”

“Alright boys. Brienne thinks you’re all pathetic. Draw!” The lead man of each line of twelve moved to position. Jaime moved closer to Brienne. “Surely they can’t hit that far.” Brienne raised a brow at him. “Our squires can hit at that distance. I think my father forgets himself with old age.”

Selwyn’s voice boomed over the men. “Nock!” The Tarth archers took aim at the targets well off in the distance. Steel tipped blades caught the sun’s rays and flickers of light shoen into Jaime’s eyes. “Loose!”

The archers released their arrows and Jaime watched in awe as they flew to the targets. Spinning steel struck true, sending debris from the targets into the air. All Tarth archers hit their bullseye but one. The archer furthest down the line had sailed his arrow an additional distance, straight into a squirrel climbing up the tree.

“Eric! By the seven what are you doing!?” Selwyn’s voice silenced the heavy laughter coming down the line of men. “Sorry m’lord! I was hungry.” Jaime had to bite back a laugh and marveled at the man’s impressive accuracy at such an implausible distance.

Selwyn walked over to Brienne with a quiver in hand. He gave her a sly smile as Brienne put the quiver over her shoulder and positioned it for easy access. Brienne drew the first arrow and looked to her father with a sarcastic tone at her lips. “On your command… _my lord_.”

The rows of men chuckled and eagerly awaited the display about to be put on. The men in the back of the line clamored to the front as all eyes turned to their lord.

Selwyn chuckled. “Brat. Nock!” Brienne lined up the arrow at the first target and took a focused breath. “Loose!” Brienne released the arrow and didn’t wait to see if she hit the target. She immediately began moving at a blistering pace towards the second line of men and reached into her quiver for the second arrow, not stopping her movement forward.

Without hesitating, Brienne loaded the arrow and fired at the second target while continuing to walk at a pace that appeared to Jaime more like a jog. She continued her rapid pace all the way down the line until she reached the last target.

A huge cheer erupted from the men as Brienne let loose the final arrow. Jaime’s eyes went wide in shock. Every arrow splintered through the arrow already in the bullseye of the deep-set targets. The last arrow splintered through the arrow holding the squirrel to the tree. _Fuck! That is the most frightening and sexiest thing I’ve ever seen._

“Gods. If you don’t marry her, I will.” Addam was gawking at Brienne from Jaime’s side. Jaime elbowed his friend in the side and broke his friend’s revere. Addam smiled and chucked as he leaned into Jaime.

“Now that’s a proper Lady of the Rock. No one would dare attack our ports. She could just fire down at incoming threat from the bedroom balcony.” Jaime snorted, but then imagined the much-desired sight of Brienne being all his at the Rock.

From behind them, loud clapping interrupted Jaime’s daydream. Jaime turned to see a lovesick Tormund staring at Brienne and clapping like a fool. _Only I get to moon over her looking like a dolt_.

Brienne removed the quiver as she marched briskly towards Selwyn. “Honestly father. You need to give the men a real challenge. The targets are far too close. A man from the West could hit those.” She cast a mocking glare at Jaime and Addam who feigned offense.

“Want to spar now?” Brienne’s tone was even and unassuming to Jaime. “If he won’t, I will!’ Addam japed from Jaime’s side, but his laughter died on his lips when Jaime threw him a warning look.

Turning back to Brienne, Jaime beamed at her. “I would love a spar _my lady_.” Brienne shot him a warning look which only encouraged him. Jaime placed his left hand lightly on her hip as he whispered teasingly into her ear. “I think the wildling appreciates the free meal on the last tree. He can even add the squirrel’s furs to that rug he’s wearing.”

Brienne snorted and looked to Tormund. Jaime followed her gaze to the wildling. _Oh, he is delightfully upset by our proximity._ “You owe me a chat after too. You swore an oath.” Brienne cocked her head at him and narrowed her eyes. “I did not swear an oath Ser Jaime.”

Jaime scoffed. “Of course you did! It was right after you said that it had been far too long since we last saw each other and you missed me terribly.” Brienne chuckled and nodded with wide eyes. “Oh right. Yes. It’s all coming back to me now. My apologies.”

Jaime’s voice was light and filled with mirth as he shrugged and smiled at her. “Well, you’re forgiven. Shall we dance then _Lady Brienne_?” Grabbing her hand, Jaime tugged her into a small clearing just to the side of the Tarth troops who were continuing their practice.

As they unsheathed their swords, Jaime saw Bronn walk over and stand beside Addam. The sellsword crossed his arms and puckered his lips towards the pair as Addam chuckled at his side. Selwyn was watching them with rapt interest as he had done throughout the day. “I hope you’ve stopped grimacing when you lunge. Gives away the game.”

Brienne tilted her head and raised her sword. “I hope you’ve a bit more stamina and don’t wilt so easy under my strikes.”

Jaime raised his brow and felt a smile tug at his lips. “Don’t worry. I’m strong enough.” At his words, Brienne swung hard down at him. Jaime parried and raised his sword just in time to meet a second strike.”

The pair danced around, blocking and striking. Brienne was clearly the better of the pair and Jaime could tell she was holding back slightly. Brienne’s eyes darted to Addam and Bronn. _She is sparing my ego_. Jaime swung forward more aggressively, and she spun deftly while catching him with the flat of her sword.

Jaime chuckled and bowed his head in acknowledgement of her victory. “Again?” Getting back into position, they continued back and forth as Brienne felled Jaime several more times. “I yield. You’ve quite proven your point. Would you like to beat me with a morningstar too?” Brienne huffed in irritation. “Exactly how much time did you spend on Tarth?”

Dropping any teasing intonation, Jaime looked at her quite seriously. “Not nearly long enough. I should like to see it again. Can you give me a proper tour?” A small smile tugged at Brienne’s lips, but before she could respond, Tormund stalked over and interrupted them. “My turn! I would like a spar.”

Brienne sighed and looked to Tormund. “Tormund, I promised Ser Jaime that..”

Tormund cut her off before she could finish. “Not you. Him. I want to fight this one.” Tormund’s smile was anything but friendly. Brienne moved to position herself between the men and threw up a warning hand. “Tormund. I don’t think…”

Jaime stepped up to Brienne’s side. “I would love to spar Giantspain.” Tormund’s face contorted in anger. “It’s Giantsbane!” With a nonchalant shrug, Jaime huffed at the man. “Same thing really.” Tormund took out his sword and paced around the pair.

Jaime placed a protective arm in front of Brienne and urged her backwards. “I think our talk needs to wait Brienne. Your little friend here wants to spar with a lion.”

“Ha! Little! Half my chest couldn’t fit in your tunic.” Tormund fired back; seemingly pleased with his jape. Jaime smiled at the man. “Do you have teets Giantspain?” Before Jaime could continue, the man swung down aggressively and Jaime pushed Brienne out of the way with his right arm as his left raised Widow’s Wail to deflect the blow.

The two began exchanging aggressive blows as they continued to circle around one another. Jaime was faster, but Tormund was stronger. Jaime’s style was more fluid and controlled, while Tormund’s was wild and unrelenting.

As Jaime circled, he saw Addam and Bronn had pulled Brienne back towards them. The men had worried expressions on their faces. _Great. Thanks for having confidence in me_. From the corner of Jaime’s eye, he saw Selwyn marching over with a most unimpressed expression on his face.

Tormund and Jaime continued to exchange blows. The sound of steel meeting steel rang out through the yards. They fought back and forth with neither landing a blow nor gaining advantage. Jaime continued to assess the man.

Tormund’s blows were overbearing, and Jaime’s left arm was beginning to tire. _Gods he is more bear than man_. In an act of desperation, Jaime feigned left and moved right, dropping to a knee and hitting Tormund’s shin with the flat of his blade as hard as he could.

As the wildling cried out in pain, Jaime stood and hit the flat of his steel to Tormund’s back. With a triumphant cry, Jaime laughed at the bear of a man. “I do believe you’ve lost Giantspain.” Before Jaime could react, Tormund tackled him to the ground and struck him hard in the chest.

Jaime felt the air leave his lungs and a blade came to his neck. “I believe this is what losin’ looks like.” Tormund leaned down and whispered into Jaime’s ear. “Stay away from my woman.”

Shoving off Jaime, the wildling sheathed his sword and moved to walk away. In complete rage, Jaime stood up and punched Tormund across the left side of the head with his fist. The wildling rounded on Jaime and swung with a fist of his own, but Jaime ducked and used his gold hand to punch the man in the gut.

Tormund brought up a knee to Jaime’s groin that sent him reeling to the ground in pain. Jaime saw stars and gasped for air. _Gods. Fuck. I think I can feel my balls are in my throat._ From the corner of his eye, Jaime saw Tormund wind his foot back to land another blow, but he was quickly tackled by Bronn and Addam.

“Stay down ya fucker!” Bronn’s voice cut through the ringing in Jaime’s ears. In an instant, Brienne was at his side. “Jaime! Are you alright?” _Stranger take me now._ _If I speak, I’ll sound like a green lad not yet a man_. Jaime tried to shake his head in affirmation that he was alright.

“Enough of this nonsense!” Selwyn’s voice was booming and brokered no argument. Tormund had been trying to shove Addam and Bronn off him but fell still under Selwyn’s command. Jaime raised his eyes to the older lord who was fuming. Selwyn met his gaze. “With me boy!”

_With you? I can’t fucking breathe let alone stand._


	8. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn and Jaime have a chat.

Selwyn hoisted Jaime off the ground by the back of his jerkin. Jaime imagined he looked like a newborn kitten being carried by the scruff of its neck in its mother’s jaw. “Breathe boy and walk it off.” Jaime felt the man’s presence more than saw it. Everything was still spinning and Jaime’s legs buckled under him.

“Father! Give him a moment!” Selwyn’s steps stopped beside Jaime and his voice barked at Brienne. “Go inside girl! Go tend to your lady and let me deal with the boy. He’s fine.”

 _No, I’m not fine. I’m dying_. “Go on boy. Tell her you’re fine.” Selwyn’s free hand clapped Jaime hard on the chest. All Jaime could do was give a weak wave and nod of the head in attempt to convey just how fine he was. Brienne stormed off in a huff. 

From behind his back, Jaime could hear Addam, Bronn, and Tormund dusting themselves off. Then Tormund’s voice called out. “What about that conversation we was havin’?” Selwyn scoffed in irritation. “No, Tormund. The answer is _no_.” Tormund grunted and stomped off in the direction Brienne had went.

Bronn and Addam moved back towards the Lannister encampment and glanced back at Jaime with smirks on their faces. _Fine. Just abandon me as I’m dragged off_. Selwyn began moving forward again and yanking Jaime along by the back of his jerkin.

Jaime limped along as fast as he could to keep up with Selwyn’s firm grip urging him forward. “Don’t hold your breath. It makes it worse.” Jaime flicked his eyes to the older lord, but Selwyn was focused on the castle gate ahead.

They walked in silence the remainder of the way. Selwyn stormed into his room and shut the door behind them, shoving Jaime unceremoniously into a chair by the table. The sudden impact sent another jolt of pain through Jaime’s tender groin. He leaned forward, grabbing himself with his left hand while leaning on the table with his right elbow for support.

Selwyn dragged another chair directly in front of Jaime. The older lord sat down in a huff and leaned back in his chair, appraising Jaime while crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you know what you are boy?” Jaime looked up to the ceiling; studying where the wooden beams ran into the stone walls. He laughed sarcastically and spoke without looking at Selwyn. “A neutered lion?”

Selwyn sighed dramatically and continued staring at Jaime. “You are Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West. Are you not?” Jaime tilted his heard forward to meet the older man’s stare. “I suppose.”

“Lords don’t behave like fools in front of their entire army. Wardens seeking to inspire men and lead them into war, don’t get into childish scuffles. You two looked like five-year olds trying to beat each other over the head with wooden training swords.”

Jaime looked down at his feet and rubbed the heel of his boot into the stone floor. “Do I at least get a year or two added onto my mental age by pointing out that Tormund started it?” Selwyn snorted and narrowed his eyes at Jaime. “I’m afraid not.”

With a heavy sigh, Jaime put his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward, staring at the small fissures running through the stonework. “You sound like my father. Well, minus the insults of course.” Selwyn chuckled and sat forward. “Well then let me offer you a little fatherly advice. Men don’t follow hypocrites. Lead by example. You were quick to reprimand your bannerman on the ship for starting a brawl with a new ally, yet we’ve been here not even a day and you see fit to pick a fight with a new ally as well.”

 _Damn this man and his logic. Fucking Tarths and their righteousness_. Jaime threw up his hands in mock surrender. “Fair enough.” Jaime glanced up at Selwyn from his hunched position as he leaned back onto his elbows. Selwyn continued studying Jaime and an odd expression crossed the older lord’s face.

“What is your problem with Tormund?” Jaime lifted his head at Selwyn’s words. “I don’t have a problem with the man per say, but I take issue with him leering at your daughter. She’s a noble lady. The way he speaks about her…” Jaime’s face scrunched in distaste.

“So, you don’t think he would make a good match for my daughter?” Jaime was incredulous. He looked at Selwyn, eyes wide with horror. “No! He would make a horrible match!” Selwyn seemed to ponder his words and hummed. The older man’s hand stroked at his beard as his eyes raised in contemplation. “Well it’s not my say anyway. The decision sits with Brienne.”

Jaime felt panic set in. “Decision? What decision?” Selwyn looked back to Jaime and waved him off. “Nothing, nothing! Forget I said it.” Jaime stood abruptly, his chair crashing to the stone floor. His hand pushed through his hair. “Did he ask for her hand? Lord Tarth, you can’t possibly allow that match! He’s... he’s… a wildling. He’s ill-mannered. Unkempt….”

“Sit down boy.” Jaime’s eyes landed back on the older lord who sat calmly in his chair. Selwyn waved a hand to the chair Jaime had knocked over in his outburst. Jaime collected himself and angrily bent down to the chair. His knuckles brushing against the cold stone as he righted the chair.

“You truly think I have any control over decisions Brienne makes? I can give an opinion, but I have no right to stop her pursuit of happiness.” Jaime felt his heart stop at the man’s words. “He makes her happy?”

Selwyn huffed a laugh. “I’ve been here the same number of hours that you have. Do you think I can make an honest assessment of that? Besides, I’ve been too distracted to notice Brienne’s interactions with Tormund.”

Jaime let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Has… has Brienne mentioned anything to you? About Tormund that is.” Selwyn offered a kind smile at Jaime. “Don’t worry boy. _Your lady_ seems uninterested from what little she has shared with me.” Jaime swallowed deeply and nodded his head in relief. Then it hit him. _Did he say ‘your lady’?_ Jaime’s eyes shot back to Selwyn who was biting back a laugh.

“How did you know?” Selwyn guffawed at Jaime’s question. “Well lets see… I suppose my first inkling was on Tarth, but I quickly brushed that off as nothing more than a man worried for a friend. Then a couple of times on the trip north, but I dismissed it again. Thought it nothing more than the longings of a father desperate to see his only daughter happy and married off with someone who cares for her. But then we arrived, and you practically tackled her after a near panic attack thinking she was dead. Of course, there is also the fact that you haven’t been able to take your eyes off her. You fly into a jealous rage when the wilding goes near her…”

“Alright, got it. Maybe I should be less pathetic about it.” Jaime’s words interrupted Selwyn who was looking all too pleased with himself. The older lord’s soft laughter did little to aid the flushing of Jaime’s face and ears. Jaime lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. A firm hand patted Jaime’s shoulder.

“It’s alright boy. Its rather wonderful to see. I spent many a year despairing my girl would never see eyes land on her with anything but scorn and mockery. Imagine my surprise to be brought on this trip and see two men take interest in her. One of whom is Jaime Lannister. Ha!”

Jaime lifted his head and rolled his eyes. “Is that supposed to make me feel better.” Selwyn smiled and stifled his laughter. “I saw something today. You look at my daughter the way I was oft told I looked at my wife. That wildling fellow looked at her like she was a snack to bite into. Not terribly comforting to a father. I am honored to have a man of your caliber take interest in my daughter.”

Shock rippled through Jaime at the words. “Truly? I’ve done horrible things. Made terrible decisions. She is too good for me. She deserves better.” Selwyn shrugged at Jaime’s words. “I imagine everyone has done things they regret, admittedly some far worse than others. You are not without poor decision, but you’ve also made good ones. You saved a city. You saved my daughter. You saved my island. I would say that in the eyes of a father, those deeds hold a lot of clout.”

For the first time since Jaime saw Brienne at the gate, he felt hope. A small smile formed at his lips and he looked back to his boots as he ran his heel back and forth across the crack in the stone. “So, would you not mind having someone like me as a goodson… if Brienne would have me.” Selwyn grabbed Jaime’s chin and tilted Jaime’s head up to meet his eyes. “I would be honored to call you son.”

Jaime felt a weight lift off his shoulders that he didn’t realize was there. “Apparently, I could use a fatherly figure yelling at me and yanking me about until I stop doing stupid things. Just be warned, I’m told I do a lot of stupid things.”

Selwyn chuckled and clapped his arm. “I can’t imagine it was easy growing up with Tywin Lannister as a father. The man was ruthless. He frightened many a Stormlander. I think Robert and I were the only ones to have it out with him.”

Jaime looked to the man in shock. “You argued with my father? I wish I had been there to see that. I never managed to stand up to him. I think fearing him was the only thing my brother, sister, and me shared in common with one another.” Jaime laughed, but Selwyn did not.

“I don’t imagine your home was filled with much love, was it?” Jaime’s laughter died at Selwyn’s question. He glanced away and shook his head in affirmation of the older lord’s assumption. Selwyn exhaled sharply and leaned back in his chair; his brows furrowed.

“Unfortunately, it seems a harsh childhood is something else you share in common with my daughter. I suppose I’ll just need to make it up to both of you then. Make up for the negligence of Tywin and myself. I never thought I would have anything in common with your father and ironically it is our worst behaviors that unite us.”

With a heavy sigh, Selwyn stood from his chair. “I’ve got to get back to my men. Keep them from killing anymore wildlife.” He patted Jaime on the shoulder and turned to walk towards the door.

Before he left, Selwyn called back to Jaime. “Remember. Stop bothering with that wildling. He isn’t competition. And mind the balls, son. I would like some grandchildren.”


	9. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group eats dinner and Jaime talks to Brienne.

Jaime stood outside Brienne’s room and knocked on the door. _By the Gods please let her be alone this time._ Footsteps moved towards the door and as it opened, Jaime was thrilled to see that Brienne was in fact alone. Brienne’s eyes widened slightly in shock. Her hair was damp and her clothing freshly changed clean. “Ser Jaime. I was just leaving for dinner.”

Jaime offered a small smile. “Yes, well I was hoping we could have that talk after dinner. I should have an easier time speaking when my balls aren’t in my throat.” Brienne grimaced slightly at his words. “I imagine so. Are you… alright?”

With a raised brow and teasing smile, Jaime looked into Brienne’s eyes and spoke. “I heard the best remedy for an injury is a kiss to make it better…” Brienne rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh. “Good to see your charm is still intact.”

Jaime smiled and offered his arm. “Shall we go eat then? I would hate to get there late. I imagine the only available seats left would be next to Tormund.” Brienne laughed at his jape and Jaime felt his heart quicken at the sight of her smile. _Gods she has the best smile_.

When Brienne’s laughter ended, she hesitated, but eventually took his arm. Jaime removed any traces of mirth from his tone as he looked back to her. “Were you here for the battle? I kept trying to work out the timeline in my mind but felt little certainty. I thought…” Jaime’s voice trailed off as he felt the lump in his throat return.

Brienne sucked in a breath beside him. “We missed it by two days’ time. I don’t understand why they marched earlier than planned. Had I been able to convince the Blackfish, we would have moved even slower with an army. They were all nearly killed until the Vale showed up.”

Jaime breathed out loudly and looked back down the hallway. “Good. I’m glad you weren’t there.” As they walked, Jaime could feel Brienne’s eyes on him. Glancing sideways, he saw her lips part to speak. “I spoke to my father. He told me what you did for him. For Tarth. I can’t begin to thank you enough for that. I can’t imagine how much it must hurt you to move against your sister’s orders.”

At her words, Jaime stopped walking, but kept their arms locked, causing Brienne to spin slightly towards him. “It doesn’t hurt me at all. It would have hurt me if anything happened to you, your home, or your father. I’m glad I was the one given the orders so that I could ensure it wasn’t carried out.”

Brienne looked like she wanted to ask more as her lips parted again, but she closed her mouth quickly and looked to the ground. “Thank you, Ser Jaime. For all of it.”

They continued walking towards the dining hall; the sounds of clanging silverware filled the air as they approached. Upon entry, Jaime observed Lord Tarth sitting with Pod, Addam, Bronn, and two commanders from Tarth. The crimson of the west stood in stark contrast to the blue and silver adorning the men from the east. Jaime smiled at Brienne and inclined his head towards the table. “It seems our contingents are fast becoming friends.”

Several of the group looked up at their approach. Selwyn cast a knowing smile at Jaime as they sat down beside one another. Pod shifted down and sat to Brienne’s right. Bronn was to Jaime’s left. Addam sat across the table beside Selwyn and the Tarth commanders. Jaime remembered seeing the Tarth men on the boat, but Selwyn came alone to the war councils and left his senior commanders to deal with the soldiers.

Selwyn looked to Jaime and pride swelled in the man’s chest. “Ser Jaime. This here is Ser Endrew and Ser Duncan. I didn’t have the chance to formally introduce them on the journey north. They were busy keeping the peace below deck.” Selwyn rolled his eyes slightly as the two Tarth commanders smiled politely at Jaime and returned their focus to their plates; raising the food on silver from plate to mouth.

Ser Endrew abruptly looked up at Brienne with a friendly smile on his face. “Lady Brienne. It is good to see you again. We’ve missed you knocking everyone into the dirt at home. I hear you got your morningstar back.” Selwyn snorted from beside the knight and looked to his daughter with a shrug. Pointing a thick finger at Jaime, Selwyn feigned innocence. “Blame this one. I’m telling you girl he stood there watching me tear apart the armory and neglected to tell me that you had valyrian steel at your hip.”

Jaime raised his brow at the older lord. “In fairness to me, I had no idea you were seeking weaponry for Brienne. I just kept following you about the ground, getting handed more and more equipment to carry.”

Brienne raised her hands at her father in shock. “You didn’t? Father, you can’t treat everyone like a damn squire.” Selwyn feigned innocence. “The boy was more than willing to help. If anything, it was me who suffered. I’ve never encountered someone who prattles on so much asking a million questions.”

Brienne guffawed. “Imagine dealing with it for moons on end! Gods King’s Landing had never seemed so far away as when Lady Catelyn set me off with this one.” Jaime feigned offense “Wow. Well maybe if you attempted to contribute to the conversation the journey would have gone faster. I’ve been able to coerce more conversation out of a training dummy than you.”

Jaime and Brienne turned to face one another; sarcastic smiles write across their face as they fell into banter. The rest of the group faded into the background as they exchanged lighthearted japes at one another. As Jaime reached for his wine, he caught Selwyn’s eye who was observing them with a sly smile.

Addam leaned on the table to look around Selwyn at the Tarth knights. “How do you train with the bow on Tarth to get that distance and precision? We’ve struggled to get the men trained on anything but the sword and lance for years. With our ports, we could use the skill.”

Excitement flashed in the Tarth commanders’ eyes. Endrew spoke again. “It’s a mix of specific drills and use of the bow. We can show you on the morrow if you like. Nobody is like Lady Brienne though.” The young commander winked at Brienne from beside Selwyn. “How about a spar tomorrow my lady? It has been some time since we crossed swords.” 

Brienne nodded in agreement, a wide smile on her face. “I would like that. I train with Pod at sunrise. We could meet you then. Maybe you could show the West the bow after.” The men around the table eagerly agreed, but Jaime couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at the rapport Brienne had with Endrew.

Unlike Tormund, Endrew seemed like a fine option for Brienne. As much as it would pain him, Jaime knew Brienne deserved the world and he would be pleased if she ended up wed to someone the quality of Endrew. Jaime felt the exchange a harsh reminder of his own shortcomings. _I’m just an old, crippled lion whose primary accomplishment has been impregnating his own sister to raise bastards to the throne._

“How bout them women on Tarth? Some of us weren’t allowed off the bloody boat to enjoy ourselves for a bit.” Jaime rolled his eyes at Bronn’s words. Looking with an apologetic eye to the Tarth commanders, Jaime spoke urgently. “Ignore him. The only thing worse than an assault on your island would be Bronn on your island.”

Bronn snorted at Jaime’s side. “Spoken like someone who actually got off the ship and enjoyed the isle. Wasted on ya really. Too busy moonin’ about in a certain someone’s bedroom.” Jaime nearly chocked on his food and reached for the silver goblet before him. He shot a glare at Bronn and prayed to the seven that Brienne didn’t hear him.

As dinner ended, Jaime leaned into Brienne. “I could use a walk. Join me?” Brienne nodded and immediately turned to Pod. “I’ll come get you at sunrise. Do not let Bronn keep you up late drinking.” Jaime watched as Pod eager nodded in understanding, but the moment Brienne’s back was turned, Pod raised an excited brow at Bronn.

Making their way into the courtyard, Jaime placed his left hand on the small of Brienne’s back and guided her outside the gates. “Lets walk to the targets. I’m curious to see up close the damage you inflicted upon them.”

Brienne shook her head and huffed a light laugh. Jaime stared at the side of her face and watched as the moonlight caught the corner of her eye. Her hair seemed to glisten in the light flickering from the torches that lined the castle walls. _In any light she is a beauty. How did I not see it before?_

As if sensing his gaze, Brienne looked back to him with a tight smile. “What?” Jaime shrugged and smiled as they neared the targets. “Nothing. I was just thinking.” Coming to a stop in front of the target, Jaime pushed his fingers against the arrow shaped gap in the target. The Tarth soldiers had made makeshift staw stuffing using weeds, twigs, and brush from the woods. “You killed it. Poor thing never stood a chance.”

Brienne sighed and looked around. “It’s not so spectacular really. Archery only gets you so far. Literally. I prefer to know that if someone is closing in on me, I can defend myself.” Jaime found himself leaning in towards her. At her words, Jaime had to bite back a laugh. _Closing in on her. I’m strong enough._ Looking to the edge of the woods, Jaime saw a downed tree. “Shall we sit?”

The pair walked to the tree and took a seat. Jaime turned slightly to his left to face Brienne. He followed her eyeline to the tents setup outside the castle. Crimson bled into silver and blue. “Colors look good together.” Jaime said the words half teasing, half holding out hope he could see those colors forever merged.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she looked to him. Then her face fell into a grimace. “How are you though. I feel terrible about Tommen and the wildfire. I can’t imagine how you must feel about it all.” Jaime sucked in a breath and looked out before him.

“Tommen was a good boy. Innocent. Kind. Nothing like me and… Cersei. I wish I had been there for him, but I never was.” Jaime grimaced as he said the words. Brienne sighed and looked at him. “You weren’t allowed to be. You’re a good man. You shouldn’t speak of yourself that way.”

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “I have done horrible things. Terrible things for Cersei.” Brienne cut him off abruptly. “And you’ve done wonderful things for others. You saved an entire city from the exact horror Cersei inflicted upon it. You saved me. You saved my father and Tarth. You kept your oath to Lady Catleyn and without that, Sansa wouldn’t be alive because I wouldn’t be.”

Jaime looked to Brienne. Pain in his eyes. “You think too well of me. I wish I could go back in time. Never lay with Cersei. Try to be a true brother to her. Maybe even save her from the madness.”

Brienne’s eyes fell at his words. “I’m sorry about Cersei. I know how much she means to you. How much you love her.” Jaime rapidly shook his head in denial. “No! No, Brienne. You don’t understand. I haven’t loved Cersei like _that_ in quite a longtime. She was a habit. An unhealthy, lust filled addiction. I haven’t felt that kind of love for her in quite some time. I love her as a sister or rather the sister I knew growing up, but whatever remains isn’t that girl. She is a monster. Consumed by madness.”

With a deep sigh, Jaime closed his eyes and summoned the courage to tell her the truth of it. He shifted closer to Brienne and reached for her hand. “The thing is, I haven’t loved her since I returned from the Riverlands… with you. Brienne… I…”

Something behind Jaime caught Brienne’s eye. Her expression fell into shock and she cut off Jaime’s words and stood abruptly. “Arya?”


	10. Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon holds a war council and some unexpected news is shared.

It had been a long night for the Starks considering Arya’s sudden appearance after years of her presumed death. After Jaime and Arya had entered the gates of Winterfell with the young wolf beside them, the house had been abuzz with energy. The northerners had two of their trueborn heirs back and Ned Stark’s bastard leading them.

Jaime thought the young woman a bit odd; a far cry from the spunky, tomboy who journeyed with their party to King’s Landing so many years ago. Looking across the table now, he saw the three siblings huddled together as their group awaited Davos and Selwyn to join their makeshift war council.

To Jaime’s left stood Bronn and Addam. To Jaime’s right stood Pod and Brienne; just a breath away from Sansa. _Always with Sansa. Can’t seem to get her alone to save my life_. The doors to the room opened to reveal Davos and Selwyn. The pair walked in with furrowed brows and tired eyes. They were deep in conversation that only ceased upon realization that they had held up the proceedings.

At Selwyn’s and Davos’ arrival, Jon smiled tightly and cleared his throat. “Thank you all for coming. I gathered you here to discuss plans. Ser Jaime and Lord Selwyn, I understand you want to march south and remove Cersei from the throne. My sister happily supports that cause, but as you know our forces are limited after the battle with the Boltons.”

Jon sucked in a breath and then looked to Sansa before continuing. Sansa looked less than pleased as Jon continued. “I’m honestly more concerned about a threat from the north than anything to the south.”

At his word’s Bronn snorted and pointed to Jaime. “I think this one ‘ere is concerned bout threats from the north too. Ain’t ya _m’lord_.” Addam guffawed at Bronn’s side and it took everything in Jaime’s power not to smack Bronn with his golden hand. Strangely, Jaime noticed an odd smirk flicker across Arya’s face as well.

Looking back to Jon whose face was the definition of confusion, Jaime cleared his throat. “Apologies. Bronn is still drunk from last night. I’m not certain how he found his way in here, but he was just leaving…” Jaime turned to Bronn and glared. “ _Now_.”

Bronn snickered and winked at Brienne before turning to leave. With a heavy sigh, Jaime turned back to Jon. “You were saying.” Jon shook his head slightly and continued. “As I was saying. While I agree Cersei’s actions are reckless and none of us are safe with her on the crown, I have been north of the wall and there is an army of dead men marching towards us. They are the true threat regardless of house or crown served.”

Jaime glanced around the room and observed the equally baffled expressions reflecting in his own sentiment. Only Davos, Sansa, and Arya seemed unsurprised, if not disbelieving, in Jon’s words. Selwyn broke the awkward silence and narrowed his eyes at Jon. “What are you on about boy? Dead men? Sounds to me like the type of tale septas tell young babes to get them to stay in bed at night.”

Jaime shook his head and locked eyes with Jon. “I’m taking my men south to remove Cersei from the throne. I’ll offer what aid I can after that to address these… grumpkins of yours… but I won’t be swayed from moving south first.” A small smile crossed Sansa’s lips as she muttered audibly to Jon. “I told you.”

Jon gritted his teeth in irritation. “Do I have your word that you will lend aid when the time comes? I know I ask a lot of you to believe me about this and I wish I was japing, but the threat is very real and it will not stop at Winterfell. It will continue south until all of Westeros marches among them.”

Jaime sighed and chuckled. “You aid us south and we will aid you north. I know your numbers are small, but I would rather move south knowing that you’re not backing Cersei.”

Sansa spoke confidently beside Jon. “The Northern houses who did not side with us nor the Boltons have some numbers to them. You can take what men they hold. I am hardly someone who needs convincing of the dangers in having your sister on the throne.”

Jon reached into his cloak and produced a scroll. “We also received a summons from your brother, hand of Queen Daenerys.” At the mention of his little brother, Jaime stiffened, and rage began to stir.

“Queen Daenerys has landed at Dragonstone. She has an army of 100,000 Dothraki and Unsullied along with three fully grown dragons. She means to reclaim her throne and demands I go and bend the knee. According to Tyrion, she has sent these missives to all paramounts. This may interfere with our plans to ally with Dorne and the Reach.”

Jaime felt his jaw slacken at the words. _How the fuck do we compete with that?_ “100,000? Did you misread and add a zero? I only have 10,000 in the west.”

Arya spoke abruptly. “You only brought 9,000 here. Where are the rest?” Her words caught Jaime off-guard and he turned to the young wolf. A bemused expression on his face. “Which one of my dolt soldiers told you how many we have in our combined numbers?”

Arya’s smile was cutting and her eyes narrowed before she spoke. “I estimated myself. I’ve been following your army for weeks. After I dealt with some personal matters in the Neck, I followed your army north. I could have killed you in your sleep. You have shit guards. Were it not for the war councils with Lord Tarth and your men wherein I heard your true intentions, I would have done just that. I’ve heard much in my travels. Military plans… Confessions… _Near confessions_.”

At Arya’s last statement, her eyes danced with mirth as she quickly darted her eyes towards Brienne. Selwyn snorted at Jaime’s side as the obvious inference hung heavy in the room. Jaime offered Arya a sarcastic smile. “And you managed to keep your mouth shut through all but the last. How wonderful.”

Arya’s smile widened at his words, making her seem more her age. “Maybe I just like _busting your balls_.” _Wow. Well played Lady Arya_. Jaime’s returning smile was sharp as Selwyn shook beside him with laughter. Brienne for her part looked confused by the exchange, but Sansa was biting back a laugh. _Ah, so I am the jape of Winterfell. Does everyone except Brienne know how pathetic I am?_

As Selwyn composed himself beside Jaime, the older lord raised his chin and spoke commandingly. “The rest of Ser Jaime’s men guard Tarth under his command. How do you intend to respond to the Targaryen girl’s summons?”

Jon shrugged and looked to Sansa. “I don’t see how I can refuse. We could use the aid in the war to the north. Their army alone could rival the dead’s numbers.”

Jaime felt his body tense and panic set in. “No! You can’t trust her. She is Aerys’ daughter and if that parchment is true, she has three dragons with her. Wildfire was bad enough, but dragonfire… if her madness is anything like her father’s…”

Arya snorted and raised her brows at Jaime. “Of course you of all people don’t want us siding with her. You killed her father. Obviously, she will want revenge. She will make you dragon food.”

“Then I’ll let her have revenge! I don’t care what she thinks of me or plans to do with me should the opportunity arise, but she cannot be trusted. She will kill everyone. I have seen Targaryen madness firsthand and I am telling you that she will not hesitate to turn those dragons on you once her crown is won. She will burn you just as Aerys used wildfire to kill your grandfather and uncle!”

At the words, Jaime’s mind swam with memories that weighed heavy on his soul. _Wildfire. Torture and death. Burn them all. Rhaella’s screams._ Jaime felt his body sway as he tried to shake away the terrors that had plagued his life since serving in Aerys’ Kingsguard. The thought of Aerys’ daughter in Westeros sent him into a panic. His breathing labored as he rubbed at his eyes trying to wipe away the images dancing in his mind.

Jaime felt a steadying hand on his shoulder and Selwyn’s hushed tone. “Easy boy. Breathe.” Jaime’s eyes fluttered to the only two people in all of Westeros who knew the truth of it; the last living Tarths. Brienne sucked in a breath and spoke. “Ser Jaime has the right of it. We shouldn’t trust Aerys’ daughter.”

Selwyn hummed beside her and spoke too. “Yes, we march south without Aerys’ girl. We don’t know her and she might be as mad as her father. We don’t need her numbers to remove Cersei from the throne. Lets address one madwoman at a time.”

Sansa sighed heavily and looked to Jon. “I agree. It is likely too dangerous to treat with her right now. We don’t have the numbers to protect ourselves and we don’t know what she is capable of. We should send letters to the Stormlands, Dorne, and the Reach about our intention to focus on removing Cersei from power. Mayhap they will side with fellow Westerosi to remove Cersei than a foreign invader.”

Davos spoke beside Jon. “The Stormlands are likely to follow Lord Tarth’s direction so I imagine they will be easy enough to convince. After the Baratheons, Lord Tarth is the next most looked to leader there. Dorne may be difficult given the lion share of our army is made up of… well… lions.”

Jaime snorted at the words and considered Davos’ point. _Gods he’s correct._ _I was there to collect Myrcella. To them I’m merely Cersei’s dog._

Sansa nodded and looked back to the makeshift map that had been set out on the table below. “Lets see what the returning parchments say before we finalize plans. In the meantime, we’ll do our best to continue ensuring the comfort of the men outside. We should hear back within a week.”

As the meeting adjourned, Jaime gave Addam leave to inform the commanders what the plans were. _Another week of the bloody north it seems._ Addam retreated down the hallway and Jaime felt Selwyn’s strong hand on his shoulder. “Walk with me boy.”

Jaime walked with the older lord down the hallway, sparing a quick glance at Brienne who was exiting the room with Sansa. He noted a strange expression on Brienne’s face as she took in the sight of her father and Jaime walking away together.

“Don’t worry. You’ve got another week at attempting a confession. You can chase her around after we speak.” At Selwyn’s words, Jaime tilted his head up to observe the older man. He was looking straight ahead, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

They walked outside the castle and into the courtyard. Jaime’s eyes adjusted to the sun’s strength as he noted the cloudless sky above; a first since their arrival. Selwyn sat with a huff on some crates stacked against the castle wall and patted for Jaime to join him. _Great. Another deep conversation on some boxes._ Reaching into his tunic, Selwyn produced his flask of brandy. Jaime sat down with a slight chuckle. “Do you always hold court on crates out in the open?”

Selwyn hummed and looked around the yard. “I do prefer the open air, although this climate is less to my liking than Tarth.” At Selwyn’s words, images of Tarth clouded Jaime’s vision. If he closed his eyes, he could almost smell the sea air and hear the call of gulls circling above. He could feel the warmth of the sun and the lightness of the castle and island. It was amazing to Jaime how one visit to the island spoiled him to such an extent. Tarth felt more like home than anywhere else Jaime had ventured in his life.

Selwyn spoke at his side and brought Jaime back to the dreary landscape of the north. “Do you always get like that when thinking of Aerys? You looked as poorly as you did when you thought Brienne dead.” Jaime grimaced at the thought. “I don’t much care to think on my time in Aerys’ Kingsguard.

The older lord sighed beside him. “I can’t imagine they would be fond memories. I more worry about your health. Not physical of course which is half the battle, but the mind is just as important to maintain. I fear I already know the answer, but did your kin support you through the traumas you endured under Aerys?”

Jaime snorted beside Selwyn before putting on his best Tywin impression. “Lions don’t feel. Feelings are deficiencies that should not be indulged. And of course the only thing worse than having feelings is expressing them.”

Jaime couldn’t help the bitter feeling inside. He imagined that Tommen, like him, struggled at Cersei’s inability to support or accept emotional pain. _Gods he probably felt so alone. So lost_. Before his thoughts spiraled further, Selwyn’s voice pulled him back to the present.

“How did you cope with it then? When you were in the Kingsguard and after? Some men drink. Some men take whores as I unfortunately did. Some men use violence.” Jaime could feel Selwyn’s eyes on him as the questions hung heavy between them.

“I went away inside when it got too much. I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s as though I’m there physically, but not mentally. I just go somewhere else. Somewhere safe until its over.” Jaime’s voice faded as he thought on how many years he spent going away inside. He started doing it in youth. When he couldn’t handle Tywin’s rage or when he wasn’t allowed to comfort Tyrion’s wails from the cradle.

Beside him, Selwyn inhaled loudly and looked to him. “If you bury painful memories without confronting them, you’ll soon find yourself a shell of a man. A ghost barely grounded and missing out on all the good there is to this life. I missed out on ten years with my daughter; time I could have spent making sure her life wasn’t complete shit. I told you of that dark period on the way here. My coping mechanism did little to help. Based on your reaction in there, I don’t think yours has been all that effective either.”

Jaime considered Selwyn’s words before looking back to the older lord. “What helped you then?” Jaime watched as Selwyn’s brows furrowed in contemplation before parting his lips to speak. “For me it was focusing on more positive activities. I stopped the whoring about of course. I realized I couldn’t replace my wife no matter how many women I took to bed. I renewed my sword training which had taken a backseat to the management of the island. I also realized that while I was busy managing the island, I neglected the emotional connection with my people. I began taking time to pass through the village. Renew my acquaintance with the people. It had always been my wife to know every name and story on the island, so I made her practice my own. Despite all those things, the most important step I took was talking. I found someone who I could trust and who understood my situation. Ser Goodwin knew my wife before her passing. He knew me before I became consumed by grief. He has been more than my master-at-arms. He has been my friend and confidant. He helped me sort through a lot.”

Jaime considered Selwyn’s words. _Talk. I’ve never talked about feelings. I wasn’t allowed to_. Selwyn studied Jaime as he thought on the advice. “You should find someone you can talk to. You said you’ve known Addam a long time. He also seems trustworthy and a true friend.”

Jaime shrugged at the suggestion. _I trust Addam in military matters and he has known me since childhood, but I don’t know if I can be that honest with him_. Jaime ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his brows.

“Of course, I’m happy to listen to you and share any advice you may seek. I can tell Brienne cares a great deal about you. She was watching you as you spoke words about Aerys. She saw you breaking and stepped in to support you. Granted I haven’t been around Brienne in years, but she was always a shy, reserved girl. Never wanted to make a scene or be in the spotlight. I imagine it took a great deal for her to step in and back you, but she did. I imagine she would be happy to talk or just listen.”

Jaime smiled as he thought about Brienne. She always asked after him. Worried about how he fared, and she listened to him. She was the only one prior to Selwyn to even know why Jaime killed Aerys. “Brienne is the only one to ever asked how I was. The only one who seemed to care.”

Selwyn smiled. “Yes, sounds about right. And remember, I’m always here to talk. I think you’ll find it helps. Just… not Bronn. I wouldn’t recommend telling Bronn much of anything other than your favorite ale.”


	11. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa throws a feast to lift spirits and celebrate Arya's return. Jaime and Brienne enjoy some dornish red. There shall be no season 8 virgin shaming here - ugh. I tried to fix it.

Near a week had passed since the council to discuss the march south and word of Daenerys Targaryen arriving in Westeros. Jaime had tried to get Brienne alone, but something always got in the way. Sansa would need to speak with Brienne. Jaime’s men would seek his council. Pod would ask Brienne for a spar. The entirety of the West would ask for a longbow demonstration. Jaime was frustrated to say the least.

With Arya’s return, Sansa wanted to celebrate. She also wanted to quell the frayed nerves she observed in the fields among the men. Everyone was getting restless as they awaited word from Dorne, the Reach, and the Stormlands. To remedy the matter, Sansa had called for a feast that night to bring together the North, Vale, West, and Tarth soldiers.

It had been a long day of training with the men and Jaime was ecstatic that Brienne, Selwyn, and the Stormlands had joined them. They held a mock melee and unsurprisingly, Brienne came out the victor. Jaime enjoyed the sight of Selywn ruffling his daughter’s short hair as his chest swelled with pride when she bested Addam to claim the victory. The Tarth men chuckled at the lame lions limping from the field as they licked their wounds inflicted upon them curtesy of Brienne. Jaime thoroughly enjoyed rubbing it in Addam’s face for the remainder of the day.

Making his way to the dining hall, Jaime was excited to spend some time in a more relaxed setting with Brienne. Jaime walked into the hall and could smell the wine in the air. _Lady Sansa has dipped into the Dornish wine it seems._ Scanning the room, Jaime spotted Brienne sitting with Pod, Selwyn, Arya, Sansa, Endrew, Duncan, Addam, and Bronn.

 _Great just what I need_. Over the last few days, Jaime realized that the only person more ruthless than Bronn in his teasing of Jaime’s overt love of Brienne was Arya. The young wolf confided in Jaime that she observed and heard quite a lot including the pissing match between him and Tormund.

Jaime made his way over to the table and did not miss the wolfish grins from Bronn and Arya as he took a seat to the right of Brienne. A group of raucous wildlings lead by Tormund erupted into a fit of laughter as wine sloshed about from their cups and drinking horns. Jaime turned to observe a pair of the men clapping one another’s shoulder as they concluded an arm-wrestling match.

Turning forward, he caught Brienne’s eye as she had turned to investigate the disturbance as well. With a teasing lilt in his voice, Jaime leaned into her. “You want to put them in their place? I should like to see that.”

Brienne chuckled lightly and inclined her head towards the men. “You missed the earlier match between Tormund and two of them. After defeating the pair, Tormund went on to _very_ _loudly_ recount the tale of how he bested a bear once.”

Jaime’s lips curled as he locked eyes with Brienne. “Not so impressive really. I’ve taken on a bear before… singlehandedly at that.” At his jape, Brienne guffawed and Jaime felt an all too familiar warmth spread through him. As she collected herself, she looked to Jaime and teased. “Well then you take him on next. Show him you’re _strong enough_.”

They chuckled together and Jaime couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. His eyes were drawn to Brienne in a way that made him feel as though he might die if he looked away. “Ser Jaime did you hear us? Do you think that you could manage to stop staring at Lady Brienne for a moment to answer the question?”

Addam’s voice cut through Jaime’s revere and Brienne quickly hung her head as a flush spread across her face. Jaime turned to his childhood friend with a false smile. “I’m sorry what? I was busy speaking to someone likeable.”

Addam snorted before casting a quick glance back to Bronn and Arya. “We were debating. Lady Brienne here beat the hound and Ser Loras. We are having difference of opinion on whether she could have bested you when you had your sword hand.”

Arya eagerly jumped in to share per perspective. “I heard that Ser Loras bested you once. Stands to reason Brienne could best you.” Addam shook his head. “I’ve seen Jaime in his prime and Loras in his prime. Jaime could take him. Now the Hound though…”

Jaime shrugged and looked briefly to Brienne. “She already beat me when I had two hands.” The table went silent at his words and Addam nearly choked on his wine.

“What!? When did you two fight!?” Addam was leaning forward on the edge of the seat; eyes wide with a mix of shock and excitement. Arya snorted and shook her head. “I told you! I bet he was just talked up as Tywin’s son and the youngest Kinsguard.”

Jaime’s mind recalled Brienne’s words after their fight on the bridge. _“All my life I’ve been hearing_ _‘Jaime Lannister what a brilliant swordsman’ You were slower than I expected and more predictable… maybe people just love to overpraise a famous name.”_

“That fight doesn’t count. His hands were chained and he had been sitting tied to a post in your brother’s camp for a year; malnourished and fatigued. Even still he nearly beat me.” Brienne’s words meant more to Jaime than he dared to admit.

Addam clapped happily. “See! Told ya. Didn’t count.” As a different conversation began amongst Bronn, Addam, Arya, Endrew, and Duncan, Brienne’s attention was captured by Sansa before Jaime could speak to her. Grabbing his wine, Jaime caught Selwyn’s eye. The older lord smiled smugly at Jaime and raised a brow while tilting his head at his daughter.

Leaning in slightly, Selwyn muttered at a volume that only Jaime could hear; a testing intonation. “Well that’s settled then. Name one after me, will you boy.”

As the evening carried on, their table slowly thinned out. All that remained of their group was Brienne, Jaime, Arya, Bronn, and Addam. Pod had gone off with a serving maid while Endrew and Duncan followed Selwyn at the older lord’s decision to retire for the night. Sansa had excused herself to speak with Jon.

Jaime couldn’t remember the last time he had so much wine. Addam kept his glass and Brienne’s full throughout the night. Jaime knew he should slow down, but he felt so light and free. As a Kinsguard, Jaime had watched soberly from the shadows while on duty at many a feast.

From past observation, Jaime bucketed drunks into one of four categories: angry, lustful, giddy, and sloppy. It appeared Brienne was the giddy type and Jaime couldn’t get enough of watching her smile and be so at ease.

He kept catching himself staring at her and when their eyes met, he couldn’t prevent the smile from spreading. Arya’s voice filled the space at the table. “How about we play the Game of Faces. I learned it in Bravos.” Bronn snorted from beside Arya. “I’ve been pulled into many a drinkin’ game by this one’s brother, but I never heard of that.”

Jaime rolled his eyes at the mention of Tyrion but looked back to Arya who began to explain. “It’s simple. I ask you a question about yourself and you try to make a lie sound like the truth. If you fool me, you win. If I catch a lie, you lose. Loser has to drink and keep getting questioned.”

Bronn huffed a laugh. “I’ll win this one. I lie all the time. I can’t even tell the difference meself anymore.” Brienne giddily chuckled beside Jaime and he again couldn’t help but turn to stare at her beautiful smile and laugh.

Arya turned to Bronn more fully and began. “Alright then. Where were you born?” Bronn chuckled and looked to the girl. “Don’t know.” Arya nodded and asked another question. “When was your first kill?” Bronn answered quickly with a neutral expression. “Four and ten.”

Jaime knew the answer to be a lie. Bronn had gloated often that his first kill was at twelve. “Lie!” Arya stared at the man as she called out his lie. Bronn leaned back in shock. “Very well. Ya caught me. I was twelve.” A wolfish smile spread across Arya’s face.

Arya surveyed the table and turned back to Bronn. “Since I won, I get to keep asking you question. You’re no fun though so I want to forfeit my turn to you. Alright Bronn. You ask Jaime questions. If you catch his lies, you get to keep guessing after you reveal them.” A vicious smile curled at Bronn’s lips and Jaime felt his heart race. _Oh no_.

Bronn pointed to Jaime with a raised brow. “How old were ya when ya joined the Kingsguard.” Jaime told the truth when he answered; everyone already knew the answer anyway. “Five and ten.” Bronn leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. “When was the first time ya got ya cocked sucked?”

“Oh gods.” Brienne mumbled beside Jaime as she began giggling again. Jaime felt his face flush and worried over whether it was too early to lie and hope it wasn’t caught so that his turn being questioned could be end. Jaime lied. “Four and ten.”

Jaime felt shame wash over him as everyone knew he had only been with his twin. Bronn snorted. “Lie! I go again.” Jaime glared at Bronn hoping the man would steer clear of such topics. The sellsword looked to Addam and Arya, a wide grin on his face. “Are ya in love with someone?”

 _Fucking cunt_. “How is it fair to ask questions you already know the answer to?” Jaime appealed to Arya and Bronn, but Bronn was having none of it. “I may have an opinion on the matter, but I hardly know how ya feel. So, what is ya answer.”

Either way he would get called out for lying or enjoy the group’s glee at his admission of the truth in front of Brienne. Through gritted teeth, he looked and Bronn and responded. “Yes.”

Bronn was like a cat circling its prey. “Who are you in love with?” _Fuck_. This isn’t going to work. Brienne will think I’m mocking her. Brienne giggled uncontrollably beside him. “Are the questions and answers supposed to be so obvious?” 

Jaime mouthed the word ‘stop’ to Bronn, but the sellsword only laughed and awaited his answer. Jaime offered a sarcastic smile as he responded. “Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. He has won my love with his charm and chivalry.” Brienne giggle louder beside Jaime and swatted his arm. “You are terrible at this game, Jaime. Bronn gets to keep going.”

Arya raised a brow. “Brienne you’re not supposed to callout the lie for Bronn. I think Bronn believed that.” Brienne guffawed and Jaime almost didn’t mind that he was being setup for the ultimate humiliation.

Bronn leaned forward again. “Let me be clearer. Are ya in love with anyone at this table?” Jaime felt his heart race. _Does it even matter at this point? He isn’t going to ask questions that he doesn’t know the answer to._

Standing abruptly from his seat, Jaime narrowed his eyes at Bronn. “I have to piss.” Jaime looked to Brienne. “Lady Brienne, can you help me find my way? I fear I’ve had to much wine and will lose my way. I would hate for Bronn to find me and take advantage of me now that he knows the truth.”

Brienne laughed loudly and covered her mouth with her hands. Bronn leaned back and crossed his arms. “Ya pathetic. Ya know that?”

Standing from her seat, Brienne swayed slightly and Jaime grabbed her arm. “You’re looking to be a terrible escort Lady Brienne. Now we both might get taken advantage of.”

Brienne kept giggling as Jaime led her away. He cast a scowl back at Bronn who looked all too pleased with himself. As they walked back to the room, Jaime felt himself sway slightly. _Fuck. I drank too much wine_. 

The pair stumbled through the castle, colliding into each other and off the walls. Jaime spoke teasingly to Brienne along the way. “Bloody Starks should have designed the castle better. The hallways are all crooked.” Brienne giggled from beside him and collided into an archway; her head snapping backwards. “Ow! Seven hells!” She doubled over slightly and grabbed her forehead but kept giggling.

Jaime guffawed at the sight of it and remembered yet another conversation from his time with Brienne in the Riverlands. “See! What did I tell you on our earlier adventure together? I would have remembered meeting you here years ago with your dour head smacking into the archways.”

Brienne continued giggling as Jaime grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards the center of the hallway. “Fine escort you are. Now I need to escort you and prevent your head from taking down the entirety of the castle. I’m not certain the architecture is mean to withstand another blow such as that.”

It became increasingly difficult to avoid walking into walls himself when Jaime couldn’t stop staring at her and sharing in the mirth. They giddily swayed down the hallway laughing and making a ruckus until they reached Brienne’s room. Jaime didn’t want to let go of Brienne’s hand, but she looked down at it with a most confused expression when she couldn’t withdraw it to open the door.

“Wait. This is my room. Do you even know where you are? You may not use my room as a chamber pot.” Jaime’s smile widened as he shrugged. “I told you that I can’t remember. You were supposed to escort me. You were a much better escort in the Riverlands. Took your job more seriously then too.”

Brienne pushed open the door and stumbled inside. For reasons Jaime couldn’t begin to understand, he followed her in and shut the door. Jaime noted a jug of water on the table in the corner. _Thank the Gods_. Making his way to the table, Jaime poured them each a cup of water and brought it to Brienne. She was in front of the fire adding more wood to the existing inferno.

It was as though the inebriation drained out of Jaime all at once. Suddenly he felt his nerves kick in as he wondered what on earth he was doing. All Jaime did know was that it was stifling in the room. “Gods you keep it warm enough in here.”

Brienne sipped the water and smiled widely. “It’s the first thing I learned in the north. Keep the fire going.” Jaime snorted before responding. “I hate the bloody north.”

Jaime swayed slightly on his feet as he felt the heat claw at his skin. Brienne’s reply was muffled as she drank water and looked at the fire. “It grows on you.”

Jaime tried to tease, but his tone came out bitter. “I don’t want things growing on me. How about Tormund Giantspain. Has he _grown_ on you, Lady Brienne?” Brienne giggled at his words and shook her head. “Giantsbane.” Forcing her face into a faux serious expression, Brienne’s tone was teasing. “You sound quite jealous.”

“I do don’t I.” All mirth was lost from Jaime’s words as he realized it was entirely true. Suddenly he felt as though he was suffocating. The room was closing in on him and the fire felt ten times warmer than it had been moments ago. Jaime grabbed at the laces of his tunic in a desperate bid to get some relief.

“Its bloody hot in here.” He recognized the pathetic undertone in his own voice as the words came out. To make matters worse, he couldn’t undo the laces. _Fuck. Seven take me now_.

Brienne rolled her eyes and put down her cup of water. “Oh, move aside!” Her fingers expertly untied the knot which Jaime had unwittingly caused. As she worked the laces, her knuckles scraped along his throat and Jaime felt his breathing quicken.

Jaime’s left hand moved to cup Brienne’s cheek; his thumbs stroking delicate patterns. Brienne’s eyes snapped to his; confusion writ on her face.

Without thinking, Jaime surged forward and captured Brienne’s mouth. She tasted like wine and her lips were the softest thing Jaime had ever touched. Brienne stiffened as Jaime pressed against her mouth, his left hand snaked into her hair. Jaime dragged his tongue along her lips, trying to coax them open.

The sensation shocked Brienne as she let out a small gasp and her lips parted slightly. Jaime took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Brienne’s knees buckled slightly, and Jaime wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Brienne’s hands came to rest on Jaime’s chest; his heart beating wildly into her palms. Abruptly, Brienne pulled her head back and stared at him. Her hands keeping his chest at a firm distance.

“What are you doing?” Jaime smiled nervously at Brienne before responding. “Kissing you.” Brienne’s face fell. “You’re very drunk Jaime and I am very much not Cersei.”

Jaime shook his head and looked back to Brienne. “I know. I quite enjoy that about you. I enjoy quite a lot about you actually.”

Brienne sighed. “I better get to bed. Hopefully the wine will help dull your memory of this in the morning.” Jaime felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as Brienne stepped back and opened the door; a crestfallen look on her face.

“Brienne I won’t regret kissing you, but I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I wanted to say that..” Brienne smiled weakly at Jaime’s words and cut him off. “It’s alright. Everything will be clearer in the daylight. Goodnight Ser Jaime.”


	12. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime talk the day after the feast.

Jaime awoke with a splitting headache and dry mouth. As the events of the night prior came rushing back to him, he stifled a groan in his pillow. _What was I thinking? Between that stupid game and her words, she thinks me in love with Cersei and then I fling myself at her like a green boy._

Sitting upright and placing a palm to his pulsing head, Jaime looked around the room for any sign of water. He spotted a jug in the corner of the room and stumbled over. Bending down to grab the jug, Jaime’s head spun slightly and he let out a muffled curse as he noticed it empty.

Jaime looked around the room for his tunic, jerkin, and boots. When Jaime spotted the discarded garments at the foot of the bed, he padded over and reached down. Memories from last night tormented him as he worked to tie the laces of his tunic. _Gods I must have looked pathetic_.

With his shirt laced up, Jaime reached for his boots and jerkin. The leather was cool to the touch and Jaime wanted to press his face to it. Before leaving the room, Jaime grabbed his sword belt and Widow’s Wail.

The leather of the sword belt wasn’t as smooth nor as cool to the touch as his boots and jerkin. Years of wear on the belt more closely resembled how Jaime felt about himself. Old and frayed. Reaching for the door, Jaime resolved to accomplish two things that morning; hydrate and speak with Brienne.

The walk to the dining hall felt longer than Jaime remembered. His head felt as though the whole of the red keep dropped on his head. Jaime snorted at the thought. _Gods wouldn’t that be a ridiculous way to die_.

Along the way to the hall, other castle guests and staff milled about in varying stages of wakefulness. Some of the castle occupants looked well rested and happy. Other occupants looked as Jaime felt; awaiting the stranger himself.

Jaime entered the hall and made haste towards the serving table where jugs of water were set out for guests. A surge of relief coursed through Jaime as the cool liquid hit his lips and wet his tongue which felt more like the sands of Dorne. Jaime lost track of how many times he refilled his water cup. Standing at the table and holding the wall of the castle for dear life, Jaime saw Brienne and Pod walk in.

As Brienne’s eyes met his, she quickly averted her sapphire pools and walked away quickly. Jaime felt his heart drop as Brienne scurried away and he jogged to catch up to her. “Lady Brienne. Could I have a word?”

Without looking at Jaime, Brienne fixed her eyes forward and responded in a clipped tone. “I need to attend to Landy Sansa. She sent for me.” Jaime assessed Brienne’s physical state. Her eyes appeared dim and unrested. Her skin a bit paler than usual. Jaime sucked in a breath and looked ahead as they walked. “Yes, of course. How about after?”

Brienne huffed in frustration and looked around as though searching for someone to save her. “I don’t know. I promised Pod I would train with him.” Jaime grabbed Brienne’s arm and halted her progress. “Please Brienne. Just give me a moment of your time. Then I will leave you be if that’s what you want.”

With a heavy sight, Brienne nodded. “I’ll meet you after I see what Lady Sansa needs of me.” Jaime felt relief wash over him and he smiled at Brienne before bowing slightly at her leave. Uncertain where to wait for Brienne, Jaime made his way outside and sat on the crates his mind had dubbed ‘Selwyn’s court’.

Jaime had no idea how much time passed, but when he eventually saw Brienne emerge from the castle, she looked anything but pleased. She came through the castle doors and into the courtyard just a step behind Sanasa. The young wolf looked equally displeased as they came to a stop at the base of the stairs. Some final words were exchanged before Sansa stormed off in a swirl of skirts.

A slight panic set in. If something was amiss, this was hardly the time to be confessing his feelings. As he caught Brienne’s eye, Jaime could tell that she wanted as little to do with speaking to him as she wanted to continue discussing with Sansa whatever topic had been shared between them. Brienne begrudgingly made her way over to where Jaime sat.

Jaime stood at her approach and smiled nervously. “Do you have time or do you need to attend to matters?” Brienne chuckled slightly and looked out towards the gate. “I suppose now is as good of a time as any. So, what would you like to discuss?”

Looking around, Jaime felt unease set in at the thought of having such a personal conversation outside. “Could we go somewhere more private?” Jaime expected a battle at the request, but Brienne nodded in agreement and looked around. “The Godswood is usually quiet. Only Lady Sansa goes there and she is occupied right now.”

With a nod of his head, Jaime let Brienne lead the way. A breeze cut through the Godswood as they entered, and the scent of Brienne hit his nose. Leather, steel, the sea, and something floral. Jaime wanted to hold her and let his embrace convey everything his heart wished to say, but he knew that would only see his head removed with Oathkeeper.

Jaime spotted a bench near a small pond and moved to sit on it. Looking imploringly at Brienne, she rolled her eyes and sat down in a huff. With a steadying breath, Jaime turned to look at her.

“About last night, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ve been trying and failing at telling you something since I arrived, and my impulsive lips beat me to it.” Jaime chuckled nervously and Brienne only furrowed her brows at him. _Right. Not amusing_.

“The thing is, I haven’t been in love with Cersei for quite some time. Quit honestly, I came to realize some time ago that what we shared was not love rather a lust-filled compulsion born out of familiarity, childish curiosity, and grief. Our relationship has brought out the worst in both of us. I’ve done horrible things in her name. Things I can’t take back no matter how much I wish to. I partly realized all this when I encountered true love. I uh… I’ve been in love with you for quite some time now…”

Jaime chanced a glance at Brienne and saw the shock writ across her face. She quickly looked away, her face flushing at his words. She briefly closed her eyes and looked away. Jaime took a breath and continued.

“I was weak. I didn’t know how to leave Cersei. How to stop her madness or sperate her from me. But then she threatened you and I knew what to do. It doesn’t seem much of a surprise to anyone else I suppose. My feelings for you have been quite obvious to everyone. Last night, Bronn was having a go at me. Trying to get me to admit my feelings for you, but I was worried you would think it a jape in a public setting. I don’t know what I was thinking last night pushing myself on you like that. I’m sorry. I guess my body had enough of my brain’s incompetence.”

Brienne sighed heavily from beside Jaime. “Jaime you’re going through a lot right now. I’m so sorry for all you’ve lost. I believe that you think yourself in love with me, but we both know that isn’t true. You’re hurt and angry at Cersei. I’m very proud of you for standing up to her. Appreciative for what you’ve done for my father, island, and me. I can never begin to thank you enough for that. But… you don’t love me Jaime.”

Jaime felt slapped by her words and reached for her hand. “Brienne you can question anything you want, but please not that. I know the timing is suspicious given what she did in King’s Landing. I waited too long to leave Cersei. Truthfully, I wanted to leave with you at Riverrun. I should have, but I swear my words are true. Bronn knows! He would happily confirm how long I’ve been pathetically pining over you. He has mocked me for moons over it… well before the sept.”

Brienne shook her head sadly and looked to him. “You’re a good man, Jaime. You deserve happiness and love, but I think you just love the idea of me. Mayhap if someone else had shown you affection and love in your life, you wouldn’t feel this need to settle for someone like me.”

“Someone like you? I don’t understand…” At his words, Brienne closed her eyes and shook her head before interrupting him. “Someone as unsightly as me, Jaime. A beast of a woman, uglier in the daylight. All the things you spoke when we met, we both know them to be true. I know those things to be true as true as I know the sky to be blue and water to be wet. Mayhap you’ll find someone worthy to claim and mayhap you will dampen Cersei’s madness when you remove her from the throne. Perhaps if that happens, you may grow to forgive her and love her again. You said it yourself, we don’t get to choose who we love.”

“No! Brienne, I do love you and even though we can’t choose who we love, I would choose you if I could. Please Brienne, you have to believe me. I understand if you don’t want me, but please don’t question my feelings for you.”

Brienne stood abruptly and Jaime jumped to follow. He saw the hurt in her eyes and it shattered him. “I told you Ser Jaime, I do believe you, but only because of these circumstances. When you’ve had time to reflect more and think on what you want, I can guarantee, it would never be me. I… I need to get back. I’m sorry.”

Brienne left Jaime standing by the bench, the void growing between them as literal as it was physical. Jaime felt defeated. She trusted me about Aerys, but she can’t trust me about my feelings for her. Jaime wandered slowly out of the Godswood and into the courtyard. He felt like a ship without a rudder. 

Jaime wandered through the courtyard and past the makeshift armory. The smiths were stretching out leather to fashion new sword belts for the northerners who survived the battle with the Boltons. Forging steel for the wars to come.

Then Jaime saw him. _Little Finger_. Sansa walked back through the courtyard with the sycophant close at her heels and whispering in her ear. Jaime huffed a laugh. _No wonder they’re all in foul moods this morning. Baelish is back._ Jaime watched as the man crossed the courtyard with Sansa, his eyes darting about until they landed on Jaime. A sly smile tugged at Little Finger’s lips and Jaime felt unease pool in his belly.

Before Jaime could think on it further, Lord Selwyn appeared at his side. “Ah! There you are boy! Brienne’s squire came asking after you. Thought you might know where Brienne was.”

Jaime smiled tightly and shrugged. “I’m not certain where she went, but we were just talking. Mayhap she has gone to find him now.” Jaime could feel Selwyn studying his face. With a heavy sigh, the older lord spoke in hushed tones. “Do we need to find our crates, boy?”

Jaime snorted and shook his head. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary. Unfortunately, I fear Tormund and I have much more in common than I would care to admit.” Selwyn sighed and looked back out at the courtyard. “She doesn’t feel the same?”

Jaime shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “I think not. She sees me as little more than Cersei’s creature I’m afraid. I don’t blame her. She deserves someone less ruined.” Selwyn’s brows furrowed slightly. “Let me talk to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a littleeeeee more angst to go


	13. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn POV - Selwyn talks to Brienne.

Selwyn stood outside the door of Brienne’s room some hours after his brief chat with Jaime. He had been surprised to hear that Jaime’s confession to Brienne had not gone well. The older lord had been so convinced his daughter felt for Jaime what Jaime felt for her, but he wondered if he read her wrong.

 _In fairness, when have I ever read the girl properly? A true enigma_. As the door swung open, Brienne appeared visibly relieved to see her father. The setting sun cast beams of sunlight into the room and off Brienne’s blonde hair; making it shimmer slightly. Selwyn chuckled as Brienne stood aside to let him in. “A better reaction than I’ve received in the past.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and grumbled. “I feared you were someone else.” Selwyn raised a brow and feigned ignorance. “Oh. And who might that be?” With a huff of exasperation, Brienne looked to the ceiling and muttered. “Never mind.” _Ah. So, this is to be one of those conversations. Pulling teeth_.

“Well I was hoping to chat with you about something. Mind if I sit? I grow old and weary. The men are relentless in the yards oft late.” Selwyn didn’t wait for a reply but began to sit in a chair near the corner table. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked to Brienne.

“Of course father. Here… have a seat.” Brienne rolled her eyes as she looked at him from her position in the middle of the room. “Sit girl. Come. Talk to your old man. I’ve missed you terribly and worry after you.”

Brienne bit her lip and looked to the side. “Apologies I didn’t write. I just thought it might be easier for you if I was… less present.” Selwyn sighed at her words and placed a hand on her forearm as she sat down and leaned against the table.

“I’m proud of you girl. You’ve made quite the home for yourself here. I can see the North respects you and your Lady has you to thank for life. She told me as much.” Selwyn beamed at Brienne, but she shrugged it off as though a matter of insignificance.

“As much as I have so many questions about how everything has been for you these years, I admit that I came to chat about a rather specific topic.” Selwyn bit back a laugh as Brienne’s face scrunched in displeasure and she muttered obscenities to herself. 

“The boy. You know the one… golden, onehanded, of decent height, and hopelessly in love with you…” At his words, Brienne groaned and rubbed vigorously at her eyes. _Ah, I’ve hit a nerve_. Selwyn leaned back in chair and felt the sunlight coming through the window settle on his neck.

“Do you not feel the same for him? You know I will support whatever makes you happy. If you want to play at knight for the rest of your days and take no husband, then so be it. I want you happy. If you love this boy though, why do you reject him?”

Brienne snorted and met Selwyn’s eyes. “Ser Jaime is not in love with me father. He might love the idea of me, but not me.”

Selwyn shook his head and sighed. “Anyone with eyes can see that he loves you child. I’m beginning to wonder at how you’ve won so many battles when you have evidently lost your vision.” Brienne guffawed at his words. “Yes, I’ve lost my sight. Ser Jaime has lost his mind. We would make quit the pair.”

As Selwyn listened to Brienne drawl the words, he had his suspicions confirmed. “Interesting how you have yet to deny your affections for the boy. You merely question his love of you.”

Brienne blanched at his words and her face reddened. _There it is_. Selwyn raised a brow as Brienne stammered. “I hardly know what you’re on about. It isn’t even… it simply doesn’t…” Selwyn chuckled at how flustered his daughter became.

“Child. Why are you pushing him away? Why don’t you believe he speaks the truth?” Selwyn watched as Brienne worried at her lip and searched for the words.

“You don’t know him as I do father. Everything he has done throughout his life has been for Cersei. She is the only woman he has ever loved or been with. She did something horrible that has hurt him deeply. He lost everything because of her actions. He is heartbroken and is obviously trying to replace the void left by her. I’m certain you of all people can understand that.”

Brienne looked to Selwyn knowingly as she said the words. The night of their reunion at Winterfell, Selwyn had a long talk with her wherein he conceded his mistakes and expressed desire to rectify them. _She makes a fair point, but I believe the boy._

“I understand your trepidation, but I never questioned my love for you mother when I sought out other women to fill the void. I never stopped loving her. The boy has turned his back on his sister. Recognized what the nature of their relationship truly is; not love, but a most unhealthy dependency over a lifetime of shared experiences. Grief, loss, curiosity, and need. I don’t agree with what they did, but I can at least try to understand _why_ it happened. He doesn’t want her. He sees true love in what he feels for you.”

Brienne huffed a laugh. “He sees the opposite of his sister. That is why he fancies himself in love with me. Think about it, father. If you were so desperate to prove that you no longer loved someone who was poison to you, would you find someone who reminds you of that person or someone the exact opposite? If you wanted to prove to everyone around you that you didn’t love that poison, wouldn’t you want someone who stood in stark contrast to what you had before? Cersei is power hungry, cunning, beautiful, and desirable. I am a sworn sword, obtuse, ugly, and undesirable. What better way to show Cersei and all of Westeros that he doesn’t love or want her than my presenting me before them.”

Selwyn looked at her stunned. “Don’t say such things about yourself! Gods girl I have truly failed you as a father if you believe all that nonsense.”

Brienne met his eyes; a weary expression on her face. “It matters not if I believe it. The world sees me for what I am. Do you know the first thing Ser Jaime said when he saw me?” Selwyn shrugged, but offered no words. “He said, ‘Is that a woman? Where did you find this beast?’ Do you know what the first thing he said _to me_ was?”

Selwyn felt his stomach turn and he sighed heavily at her question. Brienne huffed a laugh before continuing. “He said, ‘You’re much uglier in daylight.’ That is how he truly feels when he looks at me when his brain isn’t clouded by anger at Cersei. I don’t hate him for saying those things to me because every man does. Even if a man doesn’t _say_ the words, he certainly thinks them. I see it in their eyes. I hear it in their tone. I feel it when my back turns and they laugh. I’m sorry I can’t be what you want me to be. A dutiful daughter of Tarth who weds and produces heirs, but I won’t make the same foolish mistakes that I did with Renly. Allowing myself to think something could ever exist that won’t. I’m not made for love; only to serve.”

Selwyn sat stunned in his chair. His mind numb. His heart heavy. _Gods I’ve ruined this child. Forget the boy, my daughter doesn’t even see her worth_. “I’m sorry that I’ve failed you to such an extent that you feel this way about yourself child. I only care to see you happy. I will support whatever sees that come to fruition. I won’t push the matter further. I’m quite taken aback to hear the boy said those things to you. He was your prisoner then?”

Brienne nodded in affirmation of the question and Selwyn sighed. _Idiot boy shouldn’t have said such horrible things, but was he lashing out? No excuse truly, but the way he looks at her. I can’t reconcile it. Mayhap Brienne has the right of it though._

“Has he ever spoke of it since then? A reason for his cruelty that is? I’m only curious child because I rarely encounter a man who looks at anyone the way he looks at you. It is no excuse and you shouldn’t accept one from him. You certainly shouldn’t settle for anyone who insults you. I only just wonder…”

Before Selwyn could continue, a knock came at the door. Brienne stood to answer it and pulled back the door to reveal Pod. The young lad looked between them and bowed stiffly. “My lady. Lord Tarth. Jon and Sansa have called for a council. They’ve received replies from the Stormlands and the Reach. Nothing yet from Dorne.”

Brienne moved to leave, but Selwyn called out. “Give us a moment boy. We’ll be right there.” Brienne looked back at him and sighed. “Really? Now what?”

Selwyn stood and shut the door, pulling Brienne back slightly. “I need you to understand something. Don’t settle for anything in this world that does not bring your happiness. If serving the Stark girl makes you happy, be the best bloody sworn sword Westeros has ever seen. If you want to be Evenstar when I die, it is yours. If not, I will prepare a backup if that is your desire. If you want to wed and start a family, do so. The only thing I ask is that you don’t let the opinions of others make you feel undeserving of your happiness. Words are not wind. I was errant in telling you so once. Keeping my mouth shut would have served you better than that dreadful attempt at consoling you. Words are cruel and cutting. They leave wounds deeper than the sharpest sword. If you love that boy as I believe he loves you, hear him out. Give him a chance to make you happy. If the boy doesn’t make you happy or you can’t accept his words, then wait for someone better who deserves you. Just… not the wilding. Please. I would rather call Bronn goodson than that… thing…”

Brienne snorted and nodded her head. “Alright father and worry not, neither Tormund nor Bronn would ever be an option. I would sooner give up the sword for a sewing needle.”

Selwyn chuckled at his daughter’s words and pulled her into a firm hug. He felt her tense at first, but then she relaxed. The sunlight cast their lengthened shadows against the castle wall as Selwyn squeezed tighter. He wanted to take away all her pain and scars, both physical and mental. The insults hurled at her. The godsforsaken septa. The loneliness. The wretched betrothals. The ball. The life without love. “My little star. You deserved more than I gave.”


	14. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war council discusses word from the south.

A storm was moving in from the east as Jaime took appraisal of the skies above. His men were milling about camp as Jaime spoke with Addam and Bronn about the looming need to implement rationing. With all Winterfell had been through, their grain stores were low and the kitchen staff struggled to keep up with over 10,000 hungry mouths given the combined forces of the West and Vale.

“Ser Jaime!” Jaime turned to see Davos walking purposefully towards him. “Lord Snow has called for an emergency council. We’ve received ravens from the Stormlands and the Reach.” Jaime’s heart leapt at the prospect of forming concrete plans for the march south.

 _I just need a chance to prove myself to Brienne. I’ll remove Cersei from power and dedicate my life to showing Brienne the truth of my words_. Jaime turned to Addam and Bronn and nodded. “I’ll go the council and share an update after. Why don’t you both tend to the matters we discussed.” Watching the pair retreat into the camp, Jaime joined Davos and moved briskly towards the castle.

As Davos and Jaime walked through the gates, Davos tilted his chin to the sky. “Storm’s comin’. Best we move out soon before we get snowed in.” Jaime sighed and looked to the weathered knight “I’m more than happy to move out. I find the climate as unbearably cold as its people.”

Davos chuckled and looked ahead. “They’re a dreary lot, I’ll give ya that. Lord Snow is a good man though. Carin’ and just even if he’s a bit broodin’.”

Turning down a hallway, they soon approached the room hosting Jon’s war council. As Jaime stepped into the room, the atmosphere felt as the skies looked. A storm cloud hung over the space and Jaime wondered at the news about to be shared. _Well this can’t be good_.

Jon put down several missives on the table and spoke to the group. “In absence of a lord paramount in the Stormlands, the vassals have all backed Selwyn’s call for aid. His words hold much clout it seems as Davos felt they would.” Davos smiled at Selwyn who mustered a small smile at the onion knight.

Jaime gave a sigh of relief. “Well that’s better news than I thought judging by all your glum expressions, I thought the worst. Mayhap you’ve all been around Snow too long.” Jaime chuckled slightly at his own jape, but the group looked anything but pleased.

Sansa set down another missive; not breaking eye contact with Jaime. “The reach has committed their forces to the dragon queen. She also sends advice with her missive. Lady Olenna encourages us to never trust a lion. That lions pull you in with fancy words, only to lead you to their den and lay their claws into you.”

Jaime chuckled at the words. “That certainly sound like Olenna. I feared she might not side with us because of me.” Jaime glanced around the room at the displeased expression. Only Selwyn and Brienne weren’t glaring at him. Instead of glairing, they looked disappointed; eyes cast to the floor.

“That wasn’t all she shared. She indicated that word has reached her regarding a new heir to the throne. Cersei is with child. Your child.” Sansa’s tone was cold and challenging. Jaime felt his breath catch at the words.

He tried to compose himself and looked between Jon and Sansa. “She was not with child when I left.” The Stark siblings looked far from impressed at his words. “Well it would seem she is now. Lady Olenna believes you would march us all to our death. That your aim has always been to get back to Cersei. To be with Cersei. Tell me Kingslayer, you say that your sister was not with child when you left. Tell us, when did you last lay with your sister?”

Jaime felt his throat tighten. He struggled to swallow and steady his breathing. He looked frantically around the room before his eyes landed on the Tarths. They were studying him intently. Jaime felt sick to his stomach. He heard Brienne mutter beside her father. “I told you.”

“You don’t understand. I didn’t want to! She was going to ensure Brienne’s death. To destroy Tarth. To kill any of you that remained…” The words left Jaime’s mouth at a frenzied clip, but before he could continue, Arya interrupted him. “So your cock accidently fell into your sister’s cunt? And despite _not_ _wanting to_ , you were able to get a babe on her?”

Sansa didn’t wait for Jaime’s reply to the youngest of the wolves’ words before she cut in. “I think it best you return to your sister now. Unlike your kin, we don’t violate guest right here, but I would encourage you not to tempt me.” From the back-right corner of the room, Jaime spotted Baelish. A malicious smile curled at the man’s lips as he watched the proceedings from the shadows. 

Jaime looked back to the Tarths, ignoring the sharp glares of the Stark siblings. “Please. You have to believe me. She made me… I didn’t want…” For the first time since he walked in, Selwyn looked to him. A mix of betrayal and anger flashed across his features and silenced Jaime’s words.

“You said you were done with her boy, yet you don’t deny laying with her. On the matter of my daughter, I can see why she struggled to trust your words given your recent dalliances with your sister and your prior statements towards Brienne. Beast of a woman? Uglier in the daylight? Did you say those things boy?”

Brienne’s face reddened at the mention of Jaime’s past insults and Jaime wanted nothing more than to run to her. To hold her and apologize. To tell her how beautiful she was and what an idiot he had been. Jaime felt the room closing in on him. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t speak. Jaime stared at her mutely for a moment before finding his words. “Brienne. I said those things in anger at my situation. I… I’m very sorry. I don’t think that way of you… I…”

“Enough boy. I appreciate you saving Tarth… or rather I hope that part true considering 1,000 of your men now occupy it. I want to believe you mean no harm to my people nor the North, but you understand that I cannot call for support in the Stormlands in light of this news. You should return to your _sister_.”

Jaime opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly and looked down the floor. Shame washed over him. _I didn’t want to lay with her_. _I couldn’t lay with her without going away inside_. _It’s only been just over a moon since I lay with Cersei. Can she be certain?_

Raising his eyes to Brienne, Jaime spoke resolutely. “I’m going south to remove Cersei from the throne. I’ll prove it to you Brienne. I swear it. I did not lie to you about anything I said.”

Brienne looked at him then. “Did you lay with her after the sept Ser Jaime?” Jaime choked out his reply. “Please Brienne. Let me explain.”

Sansa’s voice echoed off the walls of the small room as she spoke curtly. “You better move out soon Kingslayer. A storm is coming.”

Jon moved around the table and walked briskly to the door. He pulled it open and looked to Jaime. “Best get to you men.” With a final look back at the Tarths, he could see the damage was done. There would be no getting through to them now. _Even if I remove Cersei, will they believe me? Will they give me a chance to explain?_

With his head downcast, Jaime left the room and made his way back down the hall. His feet felt heavy and his mind a blur with everything that just transpired. Everything was ruined. Any chance he might have had in winning Brienne’s heart. Any friendship he thought to have with Selwyn. Any hope in seeing his honor restored.

_I truly am Cersei’s creature to this world. I hate her. Even from across the kingdoms she haunts me. I will never go back to her. My heart is Brienne’s and it will stay with Brienne even if the rest of me is not._

Making his way back to his army, Jaime sought out Addam. Addam looked up with a bright smile as Jaime approached. “So? What word from the south?”

Upon meeting Jaime’s eyes, Addam’s smile fell. “What’s happened?” Jaime looked around and spoke in hushed tones. “We need to leave at once. Ready the men.” Turning to walk away, Addam grabbed Jaime’s arm. “Jaime?”

Jaime felt tears burn at the back of his eyes and refused to look to his friend. He shook out of Addam’s grip and stormed off without responding. The men moved quickly to prepare for their departure. Within the hour, the tents were collapsed and the horses readied. Addam came to report to Jaime on the army’s progress. “We’ve about packed everything up. The men are ready at your command.”

With a nod of the head, Jaime dismissed Addam and looked back to the parchment in his hands. It was sloppily written and had taken quite a while to write, but he prayed to the seven she could make out the words.

_Brienne,_

_I understand you likely hate me and are repulsed by me. You have every right to it. Please believe when I say that I did not want to lay with Cersei. She threatened so send others in my stead to destroy Tarth and the North if I did not do as she bid. To kill you if you had not already fallen in the battle at Winterfell. I swear to you that I have not otherwise lain with her in a long time. Do you remember what I told you when Locke took us prisoner? About going away inside? Pretending it was someone else? I swear to you that I took no pleasure in the act._

_If I fail to remove Cersei or if I die in the process, please know that I only love you. Even if you won’t have me, my heart belongs to you. Its yours. It will always be yours. I’m sorry I disappointed you._

_Jaime_

Jaime rolled up the parchment and sealed it quickly. He scanned the castle grounds for any sign of Pod, but found none. Moving towards the castle gates Jaime moved to pass through but two guards halted his progress. One of the men with a thick brown beard and cold eyes spoke through gritted teeth. “Wrong way Kingslayer. Ya to march south.”

Jaime sighed and looked into the courtyard. Raising the paper in hand, he looked at the guard. “I just need to get this to someone. Then I’ll be on my way.” As he moved to take another step forward, the guard shoved a hand against his chest. “Ya not to come inside. Lady Sansa’s orders.”

Jaime felt his frustration build as he glared at the man. “Then can you please go find Pod? I will ask him to bring my missive to the intended recipient.” The man guffawed at his comrade. “Ya here this? The Kingslayer thinks me his squire. Sendin’ me on errands.”

“If Lady Sansa means me to leave, best you act the part of a squire and fetch Pod lest I sit here all night.” Jaime’s tone brokered no argument, but the guards could not care to be bothered. “Back away from these gates Kingslayer or we’ll run ya through with our swords.”

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll take his missive.” Arya appeared from behind the guards. The pair jumped back at attention and the guard spoke quickly. “Lady Arya. Apologies I didn’t see ya. We was just makin’ sure the Kingslayer left.” Arya stared the man and shook her head. “I’m no lady.” Turning to Jaime, she extended a hand. “I’ll take it.”

Jaime bit his lip and considered if he should hand the letter over to Arya. Realizing that the young wolf was likely his only chance of his words reaching Brienne, he relented. “It’s for…”

“Brienne. I know.” Arya’s words cut him off and left Jaime stunned. _How does she…?_ Arya took the letter and put it inside her jerkin. “Safe travels.”

As quickly as Arya had appeared, she was gone. Jaime sighed and cast an eye towards the approaching storm clouds. Casting a final glance into the courtyard, Jaime spied the crates he and Selwyn had sat on. _It did feel good talking to him. Having someone care. Well I fucked this up. Now I have no one._ With a sigh, Jaime walked to his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter actually hurt the most when I outlined it. I already have the next two chapters written and just need to edit. I hate leaving Jaime like this.


	15. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is on the road south and reflecting on things. He finds someone to talk to.

Days had passed since they left Winterfell. The snow hadn’t accumulated much, but the drop in temperature was nearly unbearable and the wind sent a chill through the men’s bones. Jaime rode at the back of his army and had to fight the constant urge to look back. He wanted to turn around. Go back to Brienne. Beg her to hear him out. Even if she wouldn’t have him, he needed her to know his intentions were true. To believe in him. To think him a good man.

They setup camp for the night just north of Moat Cailin along the Kingsroad. With every passing day as they moved further south, the men’s spirts lifted whereas Jaime’s only worsened. He sat around a campfire with Bronn and Addam, staring into the flames absently.

“For fucks sake man. Ya act as though someone lopped off the other hand.” Bronn stared at Jaime with irritation writ across his face. Addam sighed heavily from across the fire. “Don’t push him Bronn. Enough.”

Distantly, Jaime could hear the men start to bicker, but they sounded far away. Jaime could do little more than stare into the flames and reflect on everything.

He thought of Brienne. Her innate goodness and righteousness. She was compassionate towards him when they were no more than enemies marching to King’s Landing; first as a captor and captive, then as prisoners. Brienne who believed him about Aerys without question. Brienne who believed him honorable when the rest of Westeros knew him only as Kingslayer. He had loved her before he dared admit it to himself. He tried to dismiss the depths of his feelings for her as nothing more than close regard forged over shared traumas. Tried to explain it away as a tenderness for someone who showed him compassion and care when others shunned him.

Then there were her physical qualities. At first, he had seen nothing more than an awkward, tall, unconventional woman. She bowed when she was supposed to curtsey. Wore breeches when she was supposed to wear skirts. Wielded a sword when she was supposed to wield a needle. Jaime loved her all the more for it.

He saw the flaws as defined by society, but why must he feel a certain way based on the absurd standards of what Westeros deemed attractive? Jaime knew _that_ kind of beauty in his sister and yet she was the ugliest person he knew. _There are no men like me, only me. So why would I want a woman like all the others?_

Jaime loved Brienne’s plump lips and recalled how amazing they felt to kiss. He adored her freckled skin and loved to map out the constellations on her face. He loved her wide smile that took his breath away.

The only thing Westeros agreed with him on was her eyes. Her eyes were the very thing that haunted his dreams. The deepest blue he had ever seen. Her eyes were expressive and open and warm. They were not cruel and mocking and wildfire as Cersei’s were.

He thought of Selwyn too. His kindness and care. Selwyn seemed to genuinely worry for Jaime as a person and not just his ability to swing a sword and win a war for him. Jaime had hoped Brienne would have him, not just in light of his love for her, but because with her, Jaime believed he had a chance at family. Of having a father figure who didn’t resent him for his weakness. Selwyn talked to him and listened to him. Selwyn believed him about Aerys just as Brienne had.

 _I’ve let them both down though. Best they see me as everyone else does. Easier to forget me if I fail this endeavor_. Jaime looked across the flames and realized that Bronn and Addam had moved away. A strong breeze cut through the camp and bit at the flames of the campfire. Jaime’s cloak billowed in the wind and a chill ran up his spine. Thoughts of a warm room in Winterfell with his lips pressed against Brienne came to the forefront of his mind. _Always keep the fire going. Very diligent indeed_.

So lost in his thoughts was Jaime that he didn’t feel the threat before the sword was pressed to the back of his neck. Jaime froze at the sensation as the assailant walked around to face him. “I told you that you have shit guards.”

Arya gave him a curious look and tilted her head. “You’re not afraid of death.” Jaime stared at her blankly before shaking his head as she lowered her sword. “No. At this point it might even be a mercy.”

At his words, Arya snorted and sat down where Addam had previously been. “What are you doing here? How long have you followed us?” Jaime stared at the young wolf who grinned back. “I left the same day you did.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and considered her presence. “Were you sent by Jon or Sansa to kill me then?” Arya laughed which sent waves or irritation coursing through Jaime. “They were pissed about Olenna’s note, but not _that_ pissed. Truthfully, I’m not certain if they believe you mean them harm or not. Little Finger had been the one insisting you couldn’t be trust. Not to listen to your pretty words.”

“Well I don’t mean harm! I only meant to help. And of all the people to listen to… Little Finger.” Jaime found his rage mount with the young wolf as she kept that ridiculous grin plastered across her face.

“I know you don’t mean to move against us, just as I know you did not want to fuck Cersei.” Arya’s tone was matter of fact and she shrugged as though it was a foregone conclusion. Jaime was shocked. “You read my note to Brienne!?”

Arya laughed. “Of course not. Like I want to read that soppiness! I knew you told the truth in the war council.” Jaime furrowed his brows. “Why would you believe me? I’m the Kingslayer. Oathbraeker. Man without honor.”

Arya rolled her eyes and met his. “Lets, just say I’m good at reading people. I find it amusing that you and Brienne are two of the most shit communicators I’ve ever met, yet you both have the most expressive eyes. Your eyes don’t lie. I see it there in the two of you. My sister on the other hand is a great communicator with a warm heart, but she wears a cold mask and can force vacancy in her eyes to mask truth. I have to read her differently.”

Jaime scoffed at the words. “I’m not a shit communicator.” Jaime looked back to the flames and took pause. When he spoke next, his voice was softer and laced with worry. “When I left. Was Brienne… is she alright? Does she hate me?”

Arya laughed a girlish, obnoxious laugh that made Jaime want to dangle her over the flames. “Do you fancy she sobbed in the courtyard begging you to return to her? I barely know her and even I know that is not Brienne of Tarth. I don’t even know what that would be.”

Jaime couldn’t help but feel a slight sadness that Brienne seemed to feel nothing at his departure under such unpleasant terms. Arya studied him closely and her tone was void of any mirth when she spoke next. “Brienne and Selwyn fought for you after you left the room. I would say that she hates you about as much as you hate her.”

At the words, a slight spark of hope flickered in Jaime’s heart, but the wind that nipped at the flames of the campfire sought to extinguish the spark within him as well. “And Lord Tarth. Is he very angry with me?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “You’re much more demonstrative than I imagined you to be when I first saw you in Winterfell all those years ago. Gods do you share _any_ traits with your twin?” Jaime snorted. “I suppose it depends who you ask. My father thought we had a lot in common; disappointing, inept, disobedient…”

“Does any part of you still love Cersei?” Arya’s words interrupted Jaime’s self-deprecating rant of Tywin’s opinion of him. The words wafted through his brain hazily. _Love and Cersei. Two words I once thought indistinguishable; impossible to exist outside of each other_.

“She is my sister and in that, I will always care for her. But love is not something I can afford her anymore. What remains of the girl I knew growing up is little more then a nightmare. She is a monster. Aerys reborn. I won’t hurt her. She is my sister. However, I won’t indulge her any longer. I’ll see her removed from power.”

Arya considered her words before responding. “And should I try to kill her… will you stand in my way?” Jaime’s eyes widened in shock at the words. “I will. She is pregnant and the babe is an innocent in this.”

Arya nodded. “Of course if she is with child, I will not kill her… yet. But I promise you this Kingslayer, once the babe is delivered, I will kill her. Will you stop me then?

Jaime swallowed thickly and turned his head away. Ashamed that even still, his instinct was to protect Cersei. Even as she seemed determined to ruin his life. “Do it while I’m not there. I don’t know that I could let you do it if I was there.” Arya nodded and looked to the flames.

“I’ll make it quick and painless for her, but only because I don’t think you’re a complete shit.” Something about the girl’s words were light despite the topic being quite heavy. Jaime started laughing and found he couldn’t stop.

“Well thank you for the ringing endorsement. Maybe I should try to sway Brienne to me by reminding her of that fact. ‘Please have me Brienne because at least I’m not a complete shit.’” The young wolf laughed along with him before they fell into companionable silence.

“I considered killing you at the Twins you know. I was there when your men celebrated with Walder.” Jaime’s head snapped to the young wolf. “You were there? Why?”

A wolfish smile spread across Arya’s face. “Winter came for House Frey.” Jaime felt his eyes widen as his mind digested the words. “You killed the Freys?” Arya nodded deeply; pride etched on her face. “The North remembers. I saw you there with Bronn. You looked miserable. Almost as miserable as you do now.”

Jaime sighed and looked to the flames. “I was. I wanted to be there as much as I wanted to return to Cersei. I should have gone with Brienne at Riverrun.” Arya rolled her eyes at the sentimentality of it. “It’s the only reason I didn’t kill you and your men. None of you looked happy to be there and I heard you took Riverrun without bloodshed. I would have slit your throat otherwise.”

Jaime huffed a laugh and looked to her. “You are truly frightening. Remind me not to get on our bad side little wolf.” Arya snorted. “Don’t worry. You aren’t on my list.”


	16. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn POV - Bran returns and exposes some big truths.

It had been a week since Jaime and his men left for the south. A week since Selwyn questioned his ability to read people. _I thought I understood the boy. I thought he loved my daughter. Maybe it was the foolish hope of a father wishing to see his daughter happy and loved._

When Jaime was dismissed from the council room, Selwyn and Brienne had argued back with the Starks. Argued that Jaime should have been allowed to defend himself. They concurred that Jaime was still in love with Cersei, but he did seem genuine in his desire to remove her from power.

The Starks would not budge on their decision. Baelish moved forward from the shadows and told them all about the ‘evil Lannister twins’ who cared only for each other. Selwyn thought back to all that Jaime had told him. The lies about how long he had been done with Cersei and his love for Brienne. _How can he seem genuine and yet be so false at the same time?_

Selwyn had gone to Brienne after the war council to check on her. He was taken aback to see her pacing her room frantically with her things packed in a satchel and her armor laid out. “What are you doing girl?”

Brienne had looked at him, lost in a sea of emotions. “I know he wouldn’t let Cersei get away with using wildfire. I know he is going back to be with her, but he will remove her. Mayhap I should go help?”

Selwyn had only shaken his head and sat in the chair he occupied earlier that day. “It’s not your place Brienne. This is between him and his sister. I don’t _think_ he meant us or Tarth any harm. I don’t believe Baelish’s words that this is all an elaborate trap to get us to Cersei. He could have just bloody killed us all and been done with it. He just seems lost and hurt. I need his men removed from Tarth.”

Selwyn smiled sadly at his daughter and stood from his chair to walk to her. “I’m proud of you for not accepting anyone who would place you second; even if he did so unknowingly. I think he is a good lad, but he is confused.” Brienne had nodded in affirmation, but Selwyn could see that she was hurting. _She loves the boy Gods damnit_.

After taking leave of Brienne to bathe before dinner, Selwyn passed the youngest Stark in the hallway. _Strange girl that one._ Turning to look over his shoulder, he watched as the girl came to a stop before Brienne’s door and knocked while pulling out a letter.

That was a week ago and now Selwyn sat in the great hall at Winterfell. A vacant looking boy in a wheelchair sat at the dais next to Sansa and Jon. Selwyn leaned over to Brienne who sat at his side. “Do you know what this is about child?”

Brienne shrugged and looked back to the front dais before speaking in hushed tones to him. “Bran is the last surviving trueborn son of Ned and Catelyn Stark. He returned home the other day, but he seems… off.” Selwyn looked around the room and noted the lords of the north’s vassal houses and the commanding officers from the Vale. Endrew and Duncan sat to Selwyn’s right. Little Finger leaned against the wall behind Lord Royce, a slimy smile on his face.

Sansa stood from her seat and looked out at those gathered in the great hall. “They tried to kill us off, but Starks don’t die so easily. Bran returned to us and now our pack grows to four. He brings with him new information that will change everything we know to be true.”

Taking a steadying breath, Sansa glanced down at Jon who looked away; clearly uncomfortable with whatever Sansa was about to say. “Jon is not our bastard brother. He is our cousin. The trueborn son of my aunt, Lyanna Stark. Lyanna was not kidnapped by Rhaegar. They wed in secret after he had his marriage to Elia annulled. His name is Aegon Targaryen and he is rightful heir to the Iron Throne. He is the blood of the dragon and the wolf. He is more than our king in the North. He is King of Westeros.”

The hall erupted into frenzied whispers and Selwyn felt the weight of the words settle thick in the hall. Sansa inhaled deeply and looked back across the hall. “Jaime Lannister marches south to remove Cersei from her throne. We must see Jon placed on the throne to prevent the dragon queen from taking it.”

One of the northern lords at he back of the hall guffawed. “He hasn’t gone to remove ‘er from the throne! He’s gone to bend ‘er over it! He’s an oathbreaking, sister fucker! Ya can’t trust ‘im!” The lords began to clap and cheer in agreement and Selwyn felt rage set in. _He’s no oathbreaker_. Selwyn could see Brienne tense beside him, but she bit her tongue.

Another lord chimed in; a sneering smile across his face. “I heard he got ‘er pregnant with another bastard. He can’t stay outta that cunt!” Sansa sighed and looked to Jon. “We believe that he will remove her and Jon will lay his claim. If Ser Jaime does not remove Cersei and returns to her side, we will fight for the crown.”

One of the men in the back shouted. “Sounds like we’re goin’ south boys!” The hall again descended into laughter and Selwyn felt his blood boil as he stood from his seat. “Enough! Is this how you conduct yourselves in the north!? You speak of the Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock. He said he is going to remove his sister from the throne and until he does otherwise, I believe his word.”

“Like Aerys believed his words and oaths!?” The same lord who spoke first stood up and glared at Selwyn. Brienne stood at Selwyn’s side. “He is a man of honor! If he says Cersei will be removed than I believe him. Ser Jaime kept his oath to Lady Catelyn. He armed me and armored me. Sent me to find Lady Sansa and bring her home. Without his efforts, she would be dead.”

The men erupted into laughter. “Oh, course the Kingslayer’s Whore takes his side!” Selwyn moved towards the man who spoke, but Brienne’s hand grabbed his forearm and tugged him back. She muttered at her father. “He isn’t worth it. I’m leaving to aid Ser Jaime when this meeting ends.” Selwyn glared back at the man before turning to nod at Brienne. “I’ll bring the men.”

“Wildfire.” Bran’s calm voice brought the room to silence. “Aerys burned men with it. He burned my uncle and grandfather. He burned innocents. He planned to destroy all of King’s Landing and everyone in it. Ser Jaime pleaded with Aerys to surrender the city when Tywin reached the gate. Aerys refused. He instructed the pyromancer to light the wildfire caches throughout the city to destroy everything and everyone. Ser Jaime killed the pyromancer. Then he killed Aerys.

Selwyn stood rooted in shock. _How does he know that?_ Selwyn looked to Brienne. “Did you…” Brienne cut him off quickly. “No.” Selwyn looked around the room at the shocked faces of the northerners and the men from the Vale. An eerie silence set heavy over the hall.

Bran sat emotionless in his chair. “Cersei is not with child. Her womb will never quicken again. Cersei ordered Jaime to lay with her. He refused, but she told him that if he did not, he would be sent to the black cells and she would send the might of the West to kill every last Northerner here and every person on Tarth.” His eyes flitted to Brienne. “He went away inside. He went somewhere safe. Its yours. It will always be yours.”

Selwyn felt bile rise in his throat. _His own sister raped him_. _She used his love for Brienne to force him._ Selwyn watched as Brienne swayed and sat down in her chair; her face ashen and her breathing shallow. Putting a steadying hand on her shoulder, Selwyn watched as her chin tilted up to him. Horror and tears in her eyes. “He didn’t lie.”

Sansa looked to Selwyn and Brienne, sorrow writ across her face. The young woman closed her eyes quickly to collect herself. “There is another matter to discuss. Honor demands that I defend my family from those who would harm us. That I defend the north from those who would betray us. That I defend an ally from those would betray him. Standing accused of murder and treason, how do you answer these charges… Lord Baelish?”

Little Finger stood upright form his spot leaning against the wall. Confusion etched across his face. At Jon’s command, Tormund and Davos moved forward quickly towards Little Finger and yanked him towards the front of the room.

“Landy Sansa forgive me, but I’m a bit confused.” Baelish looked between the Stark siblings in shock.

Sansa quirked a brow at Little Finger and spoke in a clipped tone. “Which of the charges confuses you? Shall we begin with the first? You murdered our aunt, Lysa Arryn. You pushed her through the moon door and watched her die.”

Baelish’s eyes widened before he replied. “I did it to protect the Vale.”

Sansa ignored the man’s response and continued. “Earlier you conspired to kill Jon Arryn. Do you deny it?”

Baelish looked around and replied. “Whatever you aunt might have told you, she was a troubled woman.”

Again, Sansa cut him off, ignoring his words. “You had Aunt Lysa send a letter to our parents telling them it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn. It was you. The conflict between the Starks and the Lannisters… it was you who started it. Do you deny it?”

Selwyn looked to Brienne whose shock matched his.

Without taking a breath, Sansa continued. “You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father, Ned Stark. Thanks to your treachery, he was imprisoned and later executed on false charges of treason. Do you deny it!?”

Baelish began frantically looking around the room; seeking aid from anyone who would give it. “None of you were there to see it happen! None of you were there to see the truth!”

Bran’s steady voice floated through the hall again. “You held a knife to his throat. You said, ‘I did warn you not to trust me.’” At the boy’s words, Baelish went white as though he had seen the specter of Ned Stark himself.

Sansa spoke again next to Bran. “You told our mother that the blade used in attempt to kill Bran belonged to Tyrion Lannister… but that was another one of your lies.”

For the first time since the meeting began, Jon spoke. “You sent a letter to Daenerys Targaryen telling her of my lineage. You told her that Jaime Lannister marches south to take the throne in my name. Told her that Ser Jaime would kill his kin, his sister, his queen just as he killed his king, her father. You told her how many men Ser Jaime has with him and that he marched down the Kingsroad having left days prior. You did so that she could easily find him and torch him alive.”

Selwyn heard Brienne muffle a cry beside him and placed a steadying hand on her. “We’ll get him girl. We’ll find him.” Selwyn wanted nothing more than to believe his own words, but a knot formed in his stomach as he tried to do the calculations. _Can we get to him in time? Will there be enough time to divert their course so the dragon queen can’t find them?_

Back at the front of the room Baelish rushed to the dais and begged. “Lady Sansa, I have known you since you were a girl. I have protected you!”

Sansa looked to the man with disgust. “Protected me? By selling me to the Boltons?”

The man continued to appeal to the young woman. “If we could speak alone, I could explain everything!”

Sansa sat down slowly and narrowed her eyes at the man before her. “Sometimes when I’m trying to understand a person’s motives, I play a little game. I assume the worst. What is the worst reason you have for turning me against Jaime Lannister? That’s what you do isn’t it. It’s what you’ve always done. Turn family against family. Turn ally against ally. That’s what you did to my family and the Lannisters. That is what you tried to do to Jaime Lannister and me. The moment you saw that missive from Olenna, your mind started turning. You convinced Jon, Arya, and me of all the reasons not to trust him. Not to let him defend himself.”

Baelish’s voice cracked as he looked into the Sansa’s eyes. “Lady Sansa…”

Sansa cutoff his words immediately. “I’m a slow learner, that’s true, but I learn.”

Baelish begged one last time as he started to move back from the dais. “Sansa please, give me a chance to defend myself. I deserve that.”

Sansa glanced to Brienne; an apology in her eyes. “Because of you, Lord Baelish, Jon and I didn’t give Jaime Lannister a chance. He deserved that. Unlike you he is a good man. An honorable man. Now our ally marches to his death.”

Selwyn felt numb. His mind raced as he continued to hold Brienne’s shoulder. _Gods keep him safe. I will ride through day and night to catch up with them._

Baelish moved quickly to Lord Royce and barked at the man. “I am lord commander and protector of the Vale. I demand you to safely escort me back to the vale.” Lord Royce glared at the man and did not move. “I think not.”

Turning back to the dais, Baelish dropped to his knees. “Sansa, I beg you. I loved your mother from the time I was a boy.”

Sansa stood from her chair and walked around the table slowly. “And yet you betrayed her.”

Baelish watched Sansa’s progress as she walked past him. “I loved you. More than anyone.”

Sansa glanced back at the man and halted her progress. “And yet you betrayed me. You betrayed my cousin, Jon Snow. The rightful king of Westeros. You betrayed my ally, Jaime Lannister. The savior of the North and Tarth. The man who sent Brienne to save me. When you brought me back to Winterfell, you told me there was no justice in the world unless we make it. Thank you for all your many lessons lord Baelish. I will never forget them.”

As Baelish spun around on his knees to face Sansa, he continued to whimper and beg. Selywn watched as Sansa approached him and Brienne. Her eyes filled with sorrow. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t listen to either of you about Ser Jaime. We should have heard him out.”

Sansa tapped the pommel of Oathkeeper. “For Ser Jaime.” Selwyn watched as his daughter’s face shifted from despair into rage. Without a word, Brienne stalked forward and unsheathed Oathkeeper. With a swift strike towards the man’s neck, Little Finger’s head rolled to the floor. Blood gushed out, pooling at her feet.

Selwyn looked at Sansa and spoke commandingly for all to hear. “Tarth rides out tonight. _All_ of Tarth.” Selwyn cast a glare at Sansa to let her know that her sworn sword would be among them. Looking back to Brienne, Selwyn spoke as he felt Duncan and Endrew stand at his side. “Brienne, lets go. It is the East’s turn to save the West.”

Sansa nodded in understanding and looked back to Brienne. “I’ll have as many horses gathered as I can for your men. Bran doesn’t know if it is possible to get there in time, but he saw the West’s current location. Ser Jaime is a fortnight from Harrenhal. Daenerys is sailing her army to Rook’s Rest where they will march the rest of the way northwest. Jon estimates they will clash near Harrenhal.”

Selwyn lifted his chin. “We will not stop until we reach them. They are an army of 10,000 moving towards an army of 100,000. A couple hundred men on horse should be able to catch up. We will ride day and night to make certain we get there first. To warn them. To diver them.”

In less than an hour’s time, the men from Tarth were lined up outside the gates. Sansa had sent riders to neighboring villages and Cerwyn calling for all available horses. Between what was secured from those holdings and available at Winterfell, they had nearly 70 additional horses.

The men without mounts would march behind them under command of Ser Duncan. While the foot soldiers would get there too late, Selwyn tasked them with staying concealed as they neared Harrenhal and looking to meet with the West nearer to King’s Landing assuming they had passed the dragon queen safely.

Selwyn looked to his men; their eyes trained forward awaiting command. “Men of Tarth. Ser Jaime saved our island from Queen Cersei. He saved our homes. He saved our people. He saved my daughter. Now Ser Jaime needs us. Foreign invaders numbering 100,000 and in command of dragons intend to ambush him. It is not a battle they can win with or without our aid, but if we move quickly, we can divert them. We can save them. That boy is like my own child. My son. Will you ride as though your life depends on it to save him and his men as they saved us?”

The men gave a resounding “Aye!” as they clanged their shields with weapons in hand. Selwyn gave the command and the men mounted their steeds. Moments later, Brienne and Sansa emerged from the gates. Sansa was whispering to Brienne when Selwyn noticed Jon, Davos, and Tormund emerge from the gates with their own horses being pulled along.

The trio mounted and moved into position next to Selwyn. Jon nodded to Selwyn. “We’re coming with you. Ser Jaime saved us and we put him in harm’s way.”

As Selwyn digested their words, he heard more voices approaching. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see the lords and commanders of the North and Vale exiting the gates on their personal mounts. Little Lady Mormont spoke on behalf of the group. “Lord Tarth. We’ll come with you to aid Ser Jaime. We won’t let our allies fight alone.”

Selwyn sighed heavily. “My group on horseback will be riding hard, day and night. I appreciate the support, but you might prefer to march with the foot soldiers at a more reasonable clip.”

Lyanna Mormont snorted and gave a wolfish grin that Arya would be proud of. “The North does not leave allies to die. _That_ is the how the North conducts themselves. Not that shit you saw in the hall earlier. We will ride with you to get there in time. To save the West.” Lyanna than cast a sly smile towards Selwyn as she nodded at the group that had approached with her. “Besides, you could use another islander to balance out these soft mainlanders.”

As Brienne and Sansa finished talking, Pod came out of the gate with their horses ready to go. Sansa hugged Brienne tightly before stepping back and appraising the forces before her. “Safe travels. Please see our friends form the West to safety.”

Selwyn watched as his daughter and Pod mounted their horses and moved to position beside him. With a commanding tone, Selwyn looked to Brienne with a knowing smile. “Come now. I have a son to rescue.” 


	17. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, the West, and Arya near Harrenhal

“You know, you’re a real pain the ass. I already have to endure Bronn, but you insist on bothering me as well.” Jaime spat the words at Arya, but his tone lacked severity. Arya snorted and met his eyes. “All I’m saying is that you won’t get any better with your left if you only spar Bronn. Your bloody pride will keep you from improving to what you once were.”

With a heavy sigh, Jaime looked out at the expanse of Lannister bannermen marching before him. They were just north of Harrenhal and a week or so out from King’s Landing. The march was a slower pace than he cared for and Jaime had to frequently remind himself that he should consider himself lucky to be atop a horse. His men on foot had to be exhausted despite the vastly improved weather.

“Maybe I’ve simply accepted that I will never be what I once was. I’m tired of fighting anyway. Tired of watching my bannerman fall for little more than the selfish ambitions of dolt lords or the crown.” Jaime’s tone was bitter and weary. He could feel Arya’s eyes boring into him.

“Aren’t you a dolt lord now?” Arya teased as she looked to him before continuing. “You were willing to fight for Brienne if it came to it. To fight for Tarth and the North. What good would it have done if you fell flat on your face the moment the first opposing strikes came at your head.” At Arya’s words, Jaime sighed.

“That is different. That is fighting for something important. I would be happy to fight and die for that.” Jaime was incredulous. _How can this girl not see the difference in fighting for someone else’s drive for power from fighting to protect the one you love?_

“Well you would do little good to Brienne then. Just lying there dead and useless on the ground. I’ll say it again. You should train with me. I trained with Brienne and we both enjoyed learning from different styles. Besides, I’m lefthanded and you could use the help. I’ve seen you spar Bronn. I think he just enjoys watching you get flustered.” Jaime wanted to disagree, but he knew Arya’s had the right of it.

He turned to face her and reply with something snarky when a rumbling sound caught his attention. He lowered his eyes and concentrated on the sound coming from the southeast. Arya’s eyes widened as she looked at him. “What is it!?”

Without answer, Jaime frantically raced his horse ahead to Bronn and Addam who were in the middle of the army on horseback. He could hear Arya at his back, yelling after him. Along the way, he began yelling orders at the men to stand at the ready. “East! Get into position!”

His words had a ripple effect down the columns of men. His bannermen tightened the lines and stood in position facing due east. Just over 9,000 strong looked out into the empty fields ahead. Reaching Addam and Bronn, Jaime realized that they heard the threat too.

Arya pulled up her horse next to him. “What the fuck is that sound?” Jaime looked to her. “Get out of here! Take cover in the thicket. It’s an army. Well more of them than us if I can hear them this far out before seeing them.”

Bronn yelled at Jaime in a commanding tone. “Ya go with ‘er! Ya’re a commander not a damn infantry man!” Before Jaime could disagree, the threat came into sight. A dust cloud kicked up around the forces bearing down on them. _The dragon queen is here_.

Turning back to Arya, Jaime yelled at her again. “I said take cover!” Bronn yelled over him again. “And I said go with ‘er! Those fuckers are gunna swamp us!”

Jaime turned back to Bronn and spoke through gritted teeth. “We can hold them off!”

The shrill sound of a dragon’s cries filled the air around them. Jaime turned back to the east, eyes wide in shock. Riding just above the dust storm was a massive dragon with Daenerys Targaryen on its back. Before Jaime could collect his thoughts, the dragon spewed dragonfire onto his men below.

Jaime watched on in horror as his men burned alive in their armor. Images of Aerys swam in his head. _Burn them all. Burn them all._

Then the Dothraki were on top of them. Arrows flew into the Lannister ranks as the men took aim from atop their horses. _Fucking hells. They are as frightening as Tarth’s archers._ As the Dothraki approached the lines, they flung themselves from their horses and onto the men; swords raised and slicing through the bannermen.

Jaime charged forward at the back of their lines with Bronn and Addam at his side. They cut through the Dotrhaki who rolled past their bannermen. In the distance, Jaime saw Daenerys make another pass through his men. The smell of burning flesh and the screams of dying men filled the air. _It’s a slaughter_.

Men set ablaze ran by Jaime towards the neighboring stream just past the tree line to the west of their lines; the flesh melting off their faces and hands. Jaime continued to cut down Dothrakis nearing him, but one lashed out and struck at his hose; felling the animal.

Standing exposed in the field between the rear of his men and the tree line, Jaime raised his sword and exchanged blows with the man who had sliced through his horse’s leg. Jaime parred right and spun around; slicing through the man’s gut. The Dothraki’s guts poured to the ground as Jaime surged forward towards his bannermen’s ranks.

“Gods damnit Jaime! Get off the ground!” Addam screamed at Jaime from atop his horse, but Jaime could care less. He felt a threat at his left side and raised his sword high. Jaime was momentarily surprised at the recognition that this was no Dothraki. This was an Unsullied.

Spear met sword and they began to fight. Suddenly the Unsullied fell to his knees and Jaime saw Arya behind the man; her sword deep in the man’s spine. Jaime cut across the man’s neck; severing his head from his body. “Get out of here Arya! Now!”

Arya smiled wolfishly. “I don’t fear death. Let it come for me.” Then she was off. Jaime was conflicted between protecting her and trying to track the dragon queen. In the distance, the dragon’s cries caught his attention as he engaged another Unsullied. More fire cut through his bannermen’s lines and Jaime felt his heart drop.

 _We’re all going to die here_. As he felled the Unsullied, Jaime turned his attention back to the dragon. The great beast was cutting a line straight towards him. Jaime moved backwards towards the tree line as the beast approached. Suddenly, a plethora of arrows with frightening accuracy darted into the dragon’s neck.

With a cry of pain, the animal pulled up and moved back around over the stream. Looking behind him, Jaime saw incoming Tarth soldiers atop their horses; arrows nocked for another go at the dragon.

“The neck! The neck! Aim for the soft tissue!” Selwyn barked out the orders from his horse. Brienne and the Tarth men surged forward on their mounts and passed Jaime and his bannermen. A row of Northmen and Vale soldiers led by Jon Snow flanked the archers’ left side; shielding them from the incoming Dothraki and Unsullied.

The dragon circled back around and took aim at the incoming archers. _Gods no! Get out of there!_ Jaime ran after the archers; willing them to get out of the way. “Veer right!” Another Unsullied engaged Jaime as he tried to scream ahead to the archers.

Facing the man, Jaime’s sword met the Unsullied’s spear. Jaime quickly ducked below a straight strike aimed at his neck and thrust his sword through the man’s gut. Standing upright, Jaime saw the dragon pull back its head as it took a breath and the archers used the opportunity of the exposed soft flesh to let their arrows loose.

Over 50 arrows blotted the sky towards the beast and hit with deadly accuracy. The dragon cried out and went careening towards the ground below. The riders broke right to get out of the way, but many of Jaime’s bannermen were caught under the beast’s belly; crushed in the process.

The ground shook on impact and Jaime thought he saw the flicker of the Targaryen girl fall from the beast’s back. All fighting seemed to stop around them as the beast landed.

The beast began spewing fire in all directions out of its mouth and the holes perforating its throat. It cried in pain as it lashed out at anything in sight. More men before Jaime were set ablaze; Lannister men, Dothraki, and Unsullied alike. Their screams echoed in Jaime’s head.

A female voice spoke commandingly in foreign tongue from the backside of the dragon. The dragon’s fire came to a halt as it desperately looked to find the woman commanding it. Jaime saw Daenerys Targaryen near the tree line just south of his position. Her men formed a protective circle around her as she slowly pulled herself up from the ground. Her eyes wide in terror as the dragon cried out in pain.

The dragon turned its head to find Daenerys and as it did, anther perfectly placed arrow flew straight into its mouth. Silencing the beast as it choked on its own fiery breath. In a list ditch effort to defend itself, the beast tried to spew forth more dragonfire, but whatever anatomical point the arrow hit in the back of its throat, the fire seemed to flow backwards down its gullet, instantly killing the beast.

Looking to the right, Jaime saw Brienne lower her bow. The eyes of Selwyn and the Tarth archers wide in shock. _Gods. She killed it_. _She fucking killed a dragon._ Then Daenerys men were at them. Spears and swords raised; holding them at surrender. Jaime felt a blade come towards his own neck. He sheathed his sword and put up his own hands in surrender as all the Lannister bannermen did.

There were too many of them. They were easily outnumbered, but by Jaime’s estimate, she had not brought the full strength of her army. _Where are the rest of the men? The other dragons?_ The dragon queen stormed forward sobbing and screaming. Her guards flanked her as she stormed towards Brienne and the archers from Tarth.

Daenerys words were barely coherent as grief washed over her. One of the guards jabbed Brienne in the stomach with the blunt end of his spear and Selwyn moved to fight the man. As Selwyn raised his sword, the dragon queen found her voice. “Enough!” 

She looked to the guard who hit Brienne and barked something in a language Jaime couldn’t discern. The man stood back as Selwyn quickly lowered his sword, but more guards closed in on the group from Tarth.

Jaime glanced sideways at the guard holding a sword to his neck. “You speak the common tongue?” The man looked at him strangely and said something he couldn’t understand. “Fucking great. You mean to conquer a land and can’t understand its people.”

The man barked something else at Jaime and kicked him hard in the leg while continuing to hold his weapon at Jaime’s neck.

Jaime pointed at Daenerys and glanced at the man. “I killed her father. She will want to kill me. Not them.” The man tilted his head slightly and yelled back to another man.

The other Unsullied stepped forward and faced Jaime. “What you want?” Jaime looked into the man’s cold eyes. “These are my men she attacked. I am fairly certain it is me she wants. Not those other people.”

The two Unsullied quickly spoke in their native tongue and suddenly, Jaime was being yanked forward towards Daenerys.

As he approached, Jaime’s eyes widened in shock as Tyrion and some other guard emerged on horses. At the movement to her side, Daenerys’ eyes snapped her head towards Jaime and the guards bringing him over. The guards called out to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. “These are your men?”

Jaime smiled caustically at her. “Of course they are. I’m Jaime Lannister. I gather you’ve heard of me. It’s me you want. Not these soldiers.” Jaime pointed at the group from Tarth and the North.”

Daenerys violet eyes surged with rage. To most, she would have looked imposing. To Jaime she looked like a child having a tantrum. “Don’t hurt anymore of my men. They were following my orders. Do what you will with me.”

“Jaime…” Tyrion’s voice was barely a whisper. Jaime glanced at his brother with fury in his eyes. “What? No crossbow Tyrin?”

“Silence Kingslayer! You will not speak unless spoken to.” Daenerys took a step closer to Jaime; her eyes boring into him. Without breaking eye contact, she spoke to a man just behind her right shoulder. “Grey Worm. Have all the prisoners rounded up. I want this one and this one…” Daenerys pointed to Brienne with hate in her eyes. “… chained and brought before everyone. We will show the prisoners what will happen if they refuse to bend the knee to me.”

Selwyn’s voice boomed from beside Brienne. “No! Take me instead. I gave the command. I bid her fire at your dragon. She was following orders.”

The queen looked back to the aged lord and Jaime watched as Brienne’s eyes went wide with panic. “He lies! He is only trying to protect me.”

“Shut up girl!” Selwyn’s voice brokered no argument as the two Tarths glared at each other.

“Very well. Grey worm. Take all three.” 


	18. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion tries to plea for the lives of Brienne, Jaime, and Selwyn. Daenerys makes a decision.

“Your Grace, I beg of you. Consider what you’re ordering. The Lannisters and the Tarths are two of the most influential families in the West and East. If you kill them, you will never have support from those kingdoms. The North is allied with them and that alone will keep half your kingdoms in open rebellion.”

At Tyrion’s words, Daenerys’ sneered at her Hand. “Of course, you wish me to spare your brother, the murderer of my father! You are a Lannister, are you not? Why can’t you sway the West?”

“Because I am a traitor to my house. I killed my own father. They will never follow me as they follow Jaime. These are his men! He is Warden of the West.” Tyrion’s tone was desperate and borderline groveling.

Jaime’s eyes flitted between his brother and the dragon queen. Daenerys huffed in irritation and looked to the three of them, on their knees and hands bound before them. Jaime observed the smoke wafting into the air. The angle made it appear her head was smoking. Daenerys pointed towards Brienne. The dragon queen’s rage caused her finger to shake as she narrowed her eyes at Brienne. “Well we don’t need her! She killed my child!”

Jaime panicked and looked to Brienne. In typical Brienne fashion, she stared defiantly at the woman without a shred of remorse for her actions. It reminded the way she tilted her head at him at Harrenhal; standing there in a tattered pink dress and accepting her implied death sentence.

 _I need to get the attention off her_. Drawing the attention away from Brienne, Jaime spoke. “You set my men ablaze who were not even marching against you! How can you seek to rule…”

“Enough Kingslayer!” Daenerys rounded on Jaime and cut off his words. “Anyone who refuses to bend the knee to me is my enemy whether you march against me or not. Anyone who harms my children or my men declares open war against me.”

Jaime moved to speak again, but Selwyn urged him to silence. The older lord grabbed his shoulder with his bound hands and spoke in hushed tones. “Enough son. Just keep your head down.” Jaime locked eyes with Selwyn and sighed in defeat. He looked down to the ground and bit his tongue.

Daenerys appraised the two men before her, and a smirk tugged at her lips. “Son? You fancy the kingslayer family to you?”

Jaime looked up at the words. He looked to Selwyn who had his chin raised defiantly as Brienne had. _Headstrong Tarths_. “I do. If you harm him, you harm the East and the West.” Jaime wanted to sob. Aside from Brienne, no one had ever stood up for him.

With a snakelike smile that would put Baelish to shame, Daenerys looked to Jaime. “You killed my father and I never had a chance to return the favor. Perhaps this will be my opportunity.”

Jaime’s mouth dropped open, but before he could speak, Tyrion interjected. “Your Grace! Please! For now, lets keep them as prisoners and discuss the matter in private. We need support of the East, West and the North. We can address what to do with them, but first we need them to sway their forces and people.”

Daenerys inhaled deeply and looked to Tyrion. “Very well, but only because my children should be here to see their brother’s murderer brought to justice. I will discuss what to do with Lord Tarth and the Kingslayer, but the daughter dies by dragon fire. I’ll ride out at first light with my khalasar to retrieve my other children and the rest of our forces.”

Jaime panicked and looked to Brienne; his eyes wide with fear. She looked ahead resolutely, but Selwyn caught his eye. With a shake of the head, the older lord willed him to remain silent.

Daenerys turned on heel and looked at Grey Worm. “Grey Worm. Bring these three to Harrenhal for placement in the cells. Round up the rest of our prisoners and keep watch until I return with the rest of our men and my children.”

The commander nodded as Daenerys looked to Tyrion next. “Let’s go discuss matters. I ride out on the morrow.”

Jaime eyed Tyrion who looked at him with worry in his eyes. The guards brought two horses to Daenerys and Tyrion who mounted them and took off towards the faint outline of Harrenhal to the south. Jaime felt himself hauled to his feet by two Unsullied.

As the men pulled him forward, Jaime realized they would be walking the entire way. Selwyn and Brienne were escorted by guards behind him as the rest of the dragon queen’s men rounded up the surrendered Lannister bannermen, Tarth soldiers, Northmen, and Vale commanders.

Walking along the edge of the tree line, Jaime looked to his left at the destruction of his forces. The smell of charred flesh hit Jaime’s nostrils and he nearly vomited at the memories the smell conjured. It was absolute carnage. Smoke billowed off the carcasses and shields still ablaze with fire. As they walked, several men crawled along the ground half burnt, desperately pleading for aid.

Jaime felt tears prick at his eyes as he took in the sight of it. _Gods. At least two-thirds of my men are burned to death_. His legs began to falter as the Unsullied pulled him along. As his eyes met the dying men and he began to recognize several of them. “Look away son. Look forward.” Selwyn’s voice hit his ears and Jaime struggled to turn and see older lord.

With his head turned back towards Selwyn, Jaime found he could barely see the man through the tears in his tears. “Just look forward.” As Jaime moved to turn his head back around, he caught sight of Bronn.

The sellsword was being rounded up with the rest of the surviving men; his face the very reflection of the horrors at the scene below his feet. Bronn’s eyes met Jaime’s and he mouthed silent apologies. As the sellsword looked down, Jaime followed his gaze and saw Addam.

Jaime’s childhood friend lay dead and burnt to a nearly unrecognizable state. Were it not for his unmistakable armor, Jaime never would have known it was Addma. Addam wore the same Lannister armor as the other commanders, but his chest plate was also adorned with the sigil of House Marbrand; a burning tree. Jaime felt sick to his stomach as the words of House Marbrand came to mind. _Burning bright_.

Jaime began screaming for Addam and trying to get to his friend’s body, but the Unsullied pulled him harder and punched him in the stomach. Struggling to breathe, Jaime raised his head to see the solemn expressions of his men.

They weren’t just his men. His army. They were Addam’s men too. In the years Jaime served in King’s Landing, he had left his men under Addam’s command. The bannermen would mourn for Addam as much as Jaime would.

Jaime could barely breathe. Between the blow to his gut, the stench of burnt flesh, and the sight of his dead friend and bannermen, he went into panic. “Breathe! Breathe son!” Distantly, Jaime could hear Selwyn, but he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle being present. He needed to go away inside.

The Unsullied were yelling something at him and Jaime quickly realized they weren’t moving anymore. He doubled over as they yelled at him and hit him. Then he felt hands at his back. Jaime turned to look over his shoulder and saw Selwyn.

Selwyn was grabbing Jaime’s arm in his bound hands and saying something that Jaime could barely make out. Jaime looked back to see Brienne. She was clawing wildly to get away from her guards, but they held her place on the ground. “Jaime!”

“He’s going to faint damnit! Get him to his knees.” Selwyn was screaming at the Unsullied, but Jaime felt as though everything was in slow motion. The guards holding Selwyn were yanking him back; trying to distance Jaime and Selwyn.

A solid blow landed across Jaime’s face as one of the guards screamed something and tried to yank him forward. Looking to his left, Jaime saw his men struggling against the guards to move towards him.

Two of his men were stabbed through the back with spears as they tried to get to Jaime. _They’re going to kill them because of me!_ Something inside Jaime snapped. Everything around him became clear as the sound around him became clearer.

“Stop! Stop fighting them!” Jaime stood on his feet; swaying slightly. His men stopped their fight against the Unsullied and Dothraki. “Do what they say. Please. No more death.”

The Unsullied began yanking Jaime forward again. Looking down to the ground, Jaime forced himself to block out everything around him.

Making their way south on foot, Jaime saw the looming outline of Harrenhal come closer into view. The situation felt eerily similar to when Locke dragged him and Brienne into the courtyard of Harrenhal; hands bound and prisoners of the enemy.

Jaime could see rows of Daenerys’ men barking commands and quickly setting up camp. One group appeared to be rapidly working on bindings to secure the near 3,000 bannermen left alive and however many from Tarth, the North, and the Vale were captured.

Several Dothraki were arguing over what appeared to be weapons from Jaime’s men. The men inspected the equipment and squabbled over who got what. Bile rose in Jaime’s throat when he saw one group mercilessly throwing a severed head back and forth as though it were a child’s toy.

Entering the castle ground, Jaime looked up slightly to see Tyrion and Daenerys deep in conversation. As Jaime eyed his brother, the imp looked away sorrowfully. _Please Tyrion. Save Brienne_. Jaime’s silent plea went out to any god who would listen.

The soldiers dragged him into the rundown castle and they soon approached another group. They spoke in a tongue Jaime could not understand. Looking up, Jaime realized they seemed to be arguing about something.

Abruptly, Jaime was being dragged forward again. He recognized they were headed in the direction of the Widow’s Tower. Entering the dilapidated structure, Jaime was pushed forward as they went down winding stairs with only torchlight from a lead guard to guide the way.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jaime observed a massive room with torchlights adorning the walls. To the righthand side was a great cell which Jaime was unceremoniously flung into. As Jaime grunted and moved to his knees, he looked around the cell and mused how it likely could have fit hundreds of prisoners at a time.

It was as musty and unkempt as the rest of Harrenhal. Skulls littered the back wall as mice darted in and out of the vacant eye sockets. The sound of another grunt to his left caught Jaime’s attention. Selwyn had been thrown into the cell as well. The guards shut the cell door and locked it before walking away. _Where is Brienne!?_


	19. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Selwyn are in the cell awaiting their judgement.

Jaime was woken up by the sound of approaching footsteps. His eyes opened slowly, and he took in the dim lighting of the dungeon. Jaime was leaning into Selwyn’s chest as the older man’s right arm looped around him; Selwyn’s right elbow resting on Jaime’s shoulder. They had worked together to undo their bindings after the guards left that first day.

Jaime and Selwyn had been down in the cell for a week. The guards came by infrequently to drop off filthy water and, every couple of days, stale bread. Nearly every night that week, Jaime awoke from a nightmare. His body covered in sweat and his breathing shallow as Selwyn calmed him and pulled him to rest against him for the rest of the night.

His dreams were always the same. The dragon torching his men. Addam burning to ash before him. Brienne slaying the dragon. The dragon queen bidding her two remaining dragons to torch Brienne in front of him. The last thing he saw in his nightmare every night was Brienne’s sapphire pools staring out at him from the flames as the flesh slid off her face.

Jaime could never bring himself to tell Selwyn that last part of the dream; Selwyn knew. The older lord could tell by the way Jaime looked away and shuddered. A heavy sigh on Selwyn’s lips. They had not received word of Brienne since they were thrown into the cell. They had not received word of anything. All they heard was the mutterings of Unsullied as they threw stale bread into the cell or the bowl of filthy water.

It would have been impossible to track the passage of time had it not be for the stairwell. The sun’s rays briefly crept in for several hours before retreating at night. Jaime’s mind became his worst enemy as every waking moment was filled with thoughts of Brienne.

The first day in the cell, Jaime had gone hoarse from screaming. Slamming his good hand into the cell bars and calling out for Brienne. Even Selwyn’s attempts to soothe him were in vain that day.

By the second day, Jaime found he could do little more than whimper her name with his face pressed against the cold, musty bars of the cell. _Have they killed her already? Was shared scared? Is she alone? Are they giving her anything to eat or drink?_

By the third day, Jaime could do little more than curl up in a ball and stare at the stairs; willing Brienne to walk down them. That was the day Selwyn talked to him. Selwyn told him about Bran’s return home. About Baelish. About the truths that came out in the great hall.

As Jaime lay in a ball on the floor, Selwyn apologized. Apologized at his lack of belief in Jaime’s words. About not fighting harder for his voice to be heard. About Cersei. Jaime felt shame wash over him to know all of Winterfell knew he was raped by his own sister. Golden lion indeed.

When Selwyn told Jaime of the North and Vale choosing to come to Jaime’s aid of their own volition, it shocked Jaime. _They all came for me? For my men?_ They weight of everyone’s action hit Jaime. _They all risked their lives for me. Knowingly running towards an army of 100,000 men and 3 dragons. Why?_

By the fourth day, Jaime was talking again; his voice scratchy from disuse. He talked about growing up with Tywin. Cersei instigating their relationship. Tyrion looking to Jaime for protection and how that final act of protection cost his house dearly. Then he talked about Addam. His only true friend that wasn’t kin other than Brienne. _Does Brienne think of me as her friend? I hope if nothing else, she would have my friendship._

The fifth day was the worst. Selwyn shared what Brienne told him when they spoke in private. Jaime didn’t want Brienne to die thinking those things. Thinking Jaime thought her little more than a stark contrast from Cersei to be considered a passible attempt at moving on. He didn’t want Brienne to think that he could ever think of her as ugly. He cried silently as Selwyn spoke and Jaime resolved that if by some miracle they made it out of this alive, he would spend every day for the rest of his life proving to Brienne how beautiful she is.

On the sixth day Selwyn shared his secret after Jaime had cursed the Targaryen name for hours on end. Cursed Aerys. Cursed Daenerys. Cursed Aegon the fucking Conqueror for even bringing his house across the Narrow Sea. Jaime had been kicking the cell bars and ranting about beating Daenerys head into the ground with his gold fist if anything happened to Brienne.

The older lord looked tired and Jaime worried for him, but then he realized what plagued the man. Selwyn spoke of his wife. A Targaryen. Aerys’ father, Jaehaerys, had a babe outside his incestuous marriage with his sister, Shaera. Their father Aegon had been against the Targaryen practice of incest and originally betrothed all his children to other noble families.

Jaehaerys was upset and refused to court his betrothed, Celia Tully. His sister-lover had been betrothed a to Tyrell. A rumor began at court that Shaera was quite taken with the young Tyrell and in a fit of jealousy, Jaehaerys slept with another. He fathered a bastard, a baby girl, and had her sent to Tarth. The girl’s name was Alysanne, Selwyn’s wife.

 _Brienne and Daenerys share a grandfather_. “I named one of the twin’s after my wife, but like her mother, the Gods never meant for me to keep her.” Jaime stopped raging about mad Targaryens after that.

Now it was the seventh day. Jaime’s head perked up at the sound of movement coming down the stairs. The approaching shadow looked the height of the Mountain, but the closer it came, the smaller its length. The footsteps echoed off the mossy walls of the dungeon before faces came into view. _Tyrion_.

With a solemn expression, Tyrion approached the cell as Jaime and Selwyn stood to their feet. Jaime’s legs felt weak under him and his head swam at the sudden movement. Tyrion didn’t say anything but nodded to the guard next to him. “Tyrion what is happening? Where is Brienne!?”

Tyrion refused to look at him. Jaime wanted to strangle his brother but was afraid to act before knowing where Brienne was. The guards entered the cell and bound their wrists once more. They grabbed Selwyn and Jaime by the jerkin, ushering them forward towards the stairs.

As Jaime walked by Tyrion, he heard a barely audible apology from his younger brother. The walk was dizzying given the small amount of food and water they had been given over the weak.

 _They mean to keep us alive before we are dragon food_. As the neared the top of the steps, Jaime raised his arm to shield the oppressive rays of the sun. Jaime squeezed his eyes shut as they struggled to adjust to the light. Before he could appreciate the daylight, hands shoved at his back and urged him forward.

 _Barely a grunt today. They’re in moods_. It rapidly occurred to Jaime where they were headed. _The bear pit_. _How fucking fitting._ As they entered the pit, Jaime observed a line of Unsullied soldiers all around the pit and Daenerys standing in the middle.

At her side was the same Unsullied commander who was with her the day of the ambush. _Grey something was it?_ A vicious smile tugged at the lips of the queen. Suddenly, Jaime felt the backside of his knees kicked hard; dropping him to the ground. With a grunt of pain, Jaime turned to see Selwyn dropped beside him as well.

“Lord Tarth. Kingslayer. Tyrion has argued quite extensively for your lives. He feels that I won’t keep the throne without support of the West, East, and North. Apparently, the two of you are quite important to securing those holdings.” The young queen paced before them as she spoke.

Jaime looked to Tyrion who had taken his place across from the Unsullied Commander. His younger brother’s eyes were cast down, still refusing to look at Jaime. Daenerys looked to Jaime with thinly veiled contempt.

“Kingslayer. While nothing would bring me greater pleasure than seeing you executed for treason, it seems the North has spread word of a most inconvenient tale of your saving King’s Landing from my father’s wildfire. As loathe as I am to admit it, I cannot kill you now. Let me be very clear about this though… if I get so much as a hint of treason from you, I will execute you.”

At his side, Jaime heard Selwyn let out an audible breath. Daenerys turned her sights to the older lord. “Lord Tarth. Lady Olenna tells me that you are the most influential man in the Stormlands. That without a Baratheon in Storm’s End as Lord Paramount, the vassals will bend to your command. You are going to instruct them to bend the knee to me. Similar to the Kingslayer, if I hear anything that suggests you mean to challenge my rule, I will have you and all of Tarth set ablaze.”

Daenerys looked back to Tryion for a moment who nodded at her slowly. “As for the matter of my nephew, you will renounce his claim as little more than a tale of a bastard desperate to make something of himself. Without proof, I see little substance to such a claim. I am the last Targaryen. When I find this pretender Targaryen, I will kill him.”

Selwyn chuckled quietly beside Jaime and shook his head. Daenerys gave a false smile and looked between the pair of them. “Now… there is the matter of the Lady Brienne.” Jaime’s heart beat wildly in his chest at the mention of her name. _Gods. She’s alive!_

With a nod of her head to someone in the back, two of the guards moved out from the pit. “She killed my child. I may be able to overlook the transgressions of a man claiming savior of a city. I may be able to overlook the commands of a lord to his soldiers in an act of defense. I cannot forgive the murder of my child.”

Not even a breath later, Brienne was dragged into the bear pit by the two guards who had left moments prior. Jaime took one look at her and gasped. Her eye was swollen, and dry blood covered her tunic. “Brienne!” Jaime tried to stand, but the guards held him down.

Daenerys snapped her attention to Jaime. “Keep your mouth shut or I’ll do this my way!” Brienne’s head turned to Jaime; her eyes unafraid and a sad smile on her face. “I love you.” Jaime mouthed the words to her and hoped she understood.

The two guards shoved Brienne to her knees on the floor of the bear pit. Daenerys looked back to Tyrion briefly, hesitation on her face. “Tyrion tells me I won’t win the people by burning them alive as my father did. He tells me the Westerosi method of execution is beheading.”

Jaime felt his heart shatter at the words. _No. This is a nightmare. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._ “Please. Please don’t do this. Kill me instead.”

Daenerys turned to Jaime. “I thought I made it clear that you were to keep your mouth shut.” Tyrion stepped forward then. “Your grace. It is customary to offer last words to those about to be executed. Please. Just let them have a moment.”

Daenerys considered Tyrion’s words and looked between Brienne and the two men bound before her. “Very well. I am _not_ my father and I am merciful, but only one of you.” Jaime’s heart sank as he looked to Selwyn and nodded. “Tell her I love her. Please. Tell her I’m sorry.”

Selwyn shook his head; tears in his eyes. “All her life I failed her while you saved her. Tell her she was wrong. I’m glad it wasn’t her.” Selwyn then looked back at the guards. “Go on! Take him!”

The guards yanked Jaime up as he looked back in shock at the lord. Selwyn hung his head and sobbed. As the guards pushed Jaime forward, he turned his head forward to see the guards yanking Brienne up. Breaking free from their grasp he ran to her and looped his arms around her; his bound hands pulling her in at the lower back.

“Brienne I’m so sorry! I love you!” Jaime lifted his bound wrists to the back of her head. His hands, one flesh and one gold, in her hair. As his fingers grabbed her blonde locks he looked into her eyes. “You’re so beautiful Brienne. More beautiful than Cersei could ever be. I need you to know that.”

Jaime could tell Brienne was trying to be strong. She bit her lip as tears pool in her eyes. “I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Jaime placed a deep kiss to her lips. He hoped the kiss conveyed everything he felt. _Its yours. It will always be yours._

Jaime felt the guards yanking him back and he struggled against them. “No! Please. Brienne. Your father loves you. He says he’s glad it wasn’t you.” At the words, Brienne sobbed and looked to her father. Daenerys yelled to her guards as they pulled Jaime harder. “That’s enough! You’ve had your last words.”

Jaime turned to Tyrion and begged. “Tyrion please. Stop this. Not in here. Not the bear pit.” Tyrion’s eyes finally rose to meet Jaime’s. A sudden realization hit him. _Yes, you fucking ass. This is where I saved her. Let me have this one place where I didn’t fail her._

Tyrion looked to Daenerys frantically. “Your grace. If we could…”

Daenerys walked briskly past Jaime who was being dragged towards Selwyn. Cutting off Tyrion’s words, she yelled. “I said enough! I’ve done as you asked. No execution by dragon fire! No public spectacle of her death! I even let her say goodbye. She killed my child and she will die.

The guards shoved Brienne back to the ground. Jaime screamed and thrashed, but he was silenced by a hard blow to the stomach by one of the guards. As Daenerys moved back to the center of the pit between Tyrion and Grey Worm, she looked to her Unsullied Commander and nodded. Grey Worm extended a hand towards one of the guards who brought forth Oathkeeper.

 _Gods no! Not that_. Jaime sobbed and begged Tyrion. Begged Daenerys. The Unsullied commander walked to Brienne and glared down at her. “Valar morghulis”

Brienne looked up at the man and responded before looking down at the ground. “Valar dohaeris” Jaime’s heart stopped as the Grey Worm raised the sword high in the air. Jaime looked to the ground and closed his eyes. He wanted to see nothing but darkness. Then he heard the sound of steel meeting flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter today. I hate leaving it like this. Sorry!


	20. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne awaits the sword to meet her neck in the bear pit.

Jaime’s forehead hit the dirt of the bear pit as he sobbed. He couldn’t bring himself to look up and see Brienne’s head displaced from her body. He would never see the light shining in her eyes again. He would never see her lips tug back into a smile or a scowl. He would never hear her laugh or groan in irritation at him.

He felt one of the guards yanking on his hands. _No. I don’t want to see. Leave me_. From his side, Jaime heard Selwyn gasp and sob. Then, Jaime’s bindings were cut. He opened his eyes and looked to his hands. Tears dripped down his face and onto his hands; leaving wet streaks on his skin. Slowly, Jaime looked to Selwyn.

Selwyn’s face was ashen as he stared straight ahead. Frozen in place. Jaime saw the Unsullied removing their helms. _The Tarth men! Ser Duncan!_ Jaime’s eyes darted to the middle of the pit. Brienne was on her knees looking up at Grey Worm.

Daenerys lay on the ground. Blood spreading rapidly from her body; her neck partially severed. Tyrion stood in shock looking at the scene as his head lifted to assess the men in the pit. Then Jaime’s eyes widened as he watched Grey Worm reach to the corner of his face and pull it off. _Arya_.

 _What the fuck_. Then Brienne’s head snapped back at them; eyes wide in confusion and shock. Jaime’s body surged forward on impulse. As he reached Brienne, Jaime dropped to his knees and collided into her.

“Oh Gods. Brienne. You’re alive.” Jaime pulled back Brienne’s head to inspect her for signs of injury as if she couldn’t be real. Satisfied with her physical state, Jaime kissed her and pulled her head back to his chest.

“I love you.” Jaime sobbed into her hair. Suddenly Jaime felt a heavy weight on them. Selwyn draped his arms around them; pulling them both against him. “Thank the Gods.”

“What are you doing!?” Tyrion’s voice rang out in horror. Selwyn, Jaime, and Brienne turned to see Arya slowly carving off Daenery’s face. “Shut up! Do you want to get the whole of her army running in here!?”

Brienne spoke quietly to Arya. “Arya. What are you doing?” Arya snapped her head back to them. “You think we’ll get out of here alive if they see her dead and all of us standing here? I’m taking command of her army.”

Jaime sat back on his heels in shock. “How… how did you do that.” Arya looked at him with a wolfish smile. “I told you. You could afford to learn different styles.” The young wolf turned back to Daenerys’ dead body.

The group watched on in horror as she stood up and turned to face them wearing Daenerys’ face. It was a combination of horror and fascination. _Gods_. Arya stepped towards them and Jaime couldn’t help but flinch and shuffle backwards; grabbing Brienne’s arm and tugging her back in the process.

When Arya spoke, it was as though the wolf was gone. It was Daenerys’ voice. She turned her head to Ser Duncan who stood to the right. He had been the guard to hand Arya Oathkeeper. “Ser Duncan. I’ll need her body disposed of.”

“By the Gods girl. What kind of magic is this?” Selwyn took a tentative step forward and reached out to touch the perfectly fitted skin of Daenerys’ face covering Arya’s. Arya smiled, but the smile was all Daenerys. No traces of Arya’s wolfish smile.

Tyrion walked slowly towards her. “I don’t understand.” At the sound of Tyrion’s voice, Jaime was pulled from his trance. Jaime gritted his teeth and took a menacing step towards Tyrion. “You!”

With his hands up and eyes wide in fear, Tyrion took a step back. “Jaime please! I had no idea Daenerys would do this! I swear, I tried to stop her. I begged for your lives.”

“There’s no time for this!” Daenerys’ voice stopped Jaime in his tracks. “Daenerys commanded her men to line up out there before coming to the pit and I don’t know what they expect to be happening. I can’t speak Valyrian fluently. I only know some phrases and I need to command them.”

“We speak Valyrian.” Brienne spoke from next to Jaime. _What?_ Selwyn nodded. “Yes, Brienne and I can translate. Speak in the common tongue for the Westerosi. Brienne or I can translate for her men. It will appear a sign of unity. We can help you with any phrases you want to say on your own.”

Jaime tried to digest all of this as he looked to Arya. “What will you command her men to do?” With a wide smile, Arya spoke. “To march on King’s Landing of course. This will be the easiest siege ever.”

With a snort and shake of his head, Jaime looked to Arya. “Alright. We should speak to our camps and at least explain the truth of this farce. If we don’t tell them, they’ll never agree to march with the dragon queen’s army after what she did.”

Arya nodded. “Very well. The commander whose face I took. Some woman has been following me around for a day or so now. Calling to me like she expected something. She seems suspicious.”

Tyrion spoke urgently behind them. “Missandei! She and Grey Worm are in some type of relationship. How did you respond to her?”

With a shrug, the young wolf replied. “I mostly ignored her. Didn’t want to give anything away.” Tyrion thought on it. “You say she seems suspicious? We could use that. I’ll talk to Missandei. Tell her Grey Worm snapped. Went mad. That the men had to kill him when he tried to attack Daenerys. I’ll make it convincing.”

Arya nodded in understanding. “I’ll need a new commander. Lord Tarth. Do any of your men speak Valyrian?”

“Yes, almost one-third of our island speaks the language.” Selwyn looked around the men and pointed to one. “Ah! Quentyn! Over here lad.” A young, sturdy looking man moved quickly to them. “You keep that armor on boy. You’re the new lord commander of the Unsullied now. Speak only in Valyrian.”

The man nodded and put his helmet back on. Jaime marveled at how well suited the armor was for him. The young man was tall and in excellent shape. The armor did not look stolen on his frame.

Ser Duncan came forward with their confiscated weapons. Jaime’s eyes lingered on Oathkeeper as Brienne put the sword belt back around her waist. _Gods. I thought she was dead by her own sword. Dead because of me._ Jaime put his own sword belt back on and sighed as he looked down at Widow’s Wail.

Selwyn looked to his other men. “The rest of you lads put those helmets back on and stay with Quentyn. I don’t want him among them alone. Try to keep to yourselves.” The Tarth soldiers quickly put their helmets back on as Jaime looked back to Tyrion.

His little brother still seemed in a state of shock, but strangely relieved. Jaime narrowed his eyes and snapped at him. “We’ll have words later Tyrion.” Turning to Brienne, Jaime appraised her again. “Are you alright?” Brienne nodded in affirmation and looked back to Daenerys’ lifeless body. Jaime smiled in relief as he ran his thumb over her swollen eye. “You killed a fucking dragon, Brienne.”

At Jaime’s words, Selwyn guffawed and clapped his daughter on the back. Looking to the Tarth men in Unsullied attire, his chest swelled with pride. “You lot missed it! That’s what walking gets you! Brienne and the boys shot down the beast! Brienne killed it with a rather well-placed arrow to the gullet.”

The men cheered and clanged their spears against shield in delight. Their group began to leave from the pit, but Jaime kept his hand on Brienne’s cheek. “Brienne. I am grateful for what you all did, but….” Jaime’s was questioning and fragile. “We were well away.” Brienne chuckled and leaned in, a teasing inflection in her voice as she whispered. “I dreamed of you.”

Jaime chuckled at the memory and mused the fitting exchanged given their return to the bearpit. He kissed her lips softly and grabbed her hand. “Thank you for saving us.” They quickly caught up with the group moving into the courtyard. Tyrion and Quentyn flanked Arya at each side. Selwyn, Brienne, and Jaime walked behind them. The faux Unsullied guards lead the way.

On to the gates, Jaime observed Tyrion speaking rapidly to Arya. The young wolf nodded in understanding at his words. Jaime strained to hear the conversation and could make out the tail end of the conversation. “Just hit those points and then I’ll help you with some Dothraki.”

At their exit from Harrenhal’s gates, Daenerys’ men stood at attention. Arya inhaled deeply and muttered. “Here goes nothing.”

Jaime watched as Selwyn walked forward next to Arya. As Arya spoke in the common tongue, Selwyn spoke in Valyrian.

“I have learned the truths of my father, the mad king. I do not wish to rule with fire and blood as he did. I wish to break the wheel. These men were marching south to destroy our common enemy and I attacked them unjustly. This is not the Westerosi way. I will prove myself to Westeros as an ally before I rule.” Arya paused to gauge the reaction of the men. They stood at attention and did not indicate any discord at her words.

“I have also learned that I have kin. I am not the last Targaryen. My nephew was next in line for the throne and I will support his birthright. I will rule at his side and together we will build a better world. A free world where there are no masters. Will you fight for us!?” Arya paused as she heard the sound of spears thudding into the ground. They were expressing support for her words.

Jaime watched as Tyrion muttered something to Arya. Arya looked to her Dothraki and nodded. “Qoy Qoyi! Hash yeri vazhi anhaan Rhaeshis Andahli!?” At her words, the Dothraki went wild and raised their arakhs into the air.

Turning back towards the Unsullied, Arya spoke commandingly and pointed towards the makeshift prison in the middle of the camp. “Free our allies! No one will harm them least they want to suffer the consequences. They are under the command of Lord Tarth and Ser Jaime. We camp here for the night and ride out on the morrow. We will ride together to King’s Landing. We will reclaim the Iron Throne!”

Jaime watched on as the Unsullied moved rapidly to release all the prisoners. As Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand and began to pull her towards their men, Tyrion grabbed his arm. “We need to convene. There are other factors at play to consider with Daenerys’ other allies.”

Despite Jaime’s wanting nothing more than to get away from Tyrion, Jaime understood the gravity of their situation. If the forces discovered the truth. If they didn’t plan for how to deal with Olenna and Ellaria. If the didn’t figure out what to do with the remaining dragons. They were in serious trouble. With a nod of the head, Jaime shook free and continued to pull Brienne through the camp.

Daenerys’ army was massive. He had not truly realized their numbers the day of the attack but seeing them all part before them now, it hit him. Jaime turned to see Selwyn walking behind them as Tyrion and Arya retreated into the castle with the faux Unsullied following their steps.

Looking forward again, Jaime focused on getting to their men. The walk seemed to take forever as they pushed passed Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers. Finally, they arrived where the Unsullied guards were removing the last of the bonds.

Roughly 3,000 faces turned to face Selwyn, Brienne, and Jaime. An eerie silence fell over the group as though they were looking upon specters. Bronn shoved his way to the front and stopped short when he saw Jaime. The sellsword surged ahead and pulled Jaime into an embrace.

As Bronn stepped back from the hug, he saw Brienne and his eyes watered slightly. “Thank ya. For savin’ us.” Jaime noticed the men beginning to whisper and point at Brienne. Mutterings of _‘That’s her. That’s the dragonslayer.’_ and _‘She saved us.’_ reached his ears. Jaime held Brienne’s hand firm and tugged her forward into the group. Selwyn walked slowly after them.

The Lannister bannermen began slowly beating their right hand over the left side of their breastplates. The loud thunk of skin meeting armor became a chorus around them. It was a sign of thanks and respect that Addam had used on the field when one of the men saved his or another’s life. Jaime bit his lip to keep the painful memory of his friend’s death at bay.

As they moved forward, Jaime looked back to see his men closing in around them and forming a circle; eyes fixed on Brienne. The sound of hands hitting breastplate grew louder as they moved into the group. Nearing the middle of the group, the captured men from Tarth, the Vale, and the North came into view.

To the left, the Northmen and the Vale bowed their heads slightly and smiled. Jon Snow stood before them. The faces of Tarth’s soldiers shone with pride as they looked at Brienne. Ser Endrew stepped forward from his men and glanced between Selwyn and Brienne; a smile tugging at his lips. The Tarth soldiers bowed deeply and before righting themselves and standing at attention.

Seeing the revere for Brienne, Jaime turned to look at her. She was glancing around at the Lannister bannermen with a slightly confused expression on her face. Jaime leaned in to whisper. “My men do this to express thanks for saving their lives. I would say they have the right of it.”

Brienne’s eyes moved back to Jaime as he let her hand go and unsheathed his sword. Jaime smiled warmly at her. “I think this is quite overdue. Kneel Lady Brienne.” Brienne’s eyes widened in shock and she stammered. “Jaime. You can’t. I’m a woman. It’s tradition.”

Jaime quickly looked around at the men whose eyes shown with respect as their palms continued to meet their breastplates loudly. They eyes of the North, the Vale, and Tarth shone with equal respect. Lady Mormont had shoved her way to the front and beamed with pride. Jaime looked back to Brienne and shrugged. “I don’t think they much care for tradition.”

Selwyn’s hand landed on Brienne’s shoulder from behind her. As she looked back at her father, the older lord nodded his head slightly; a proud look on his face. With a deep breath, Brienne looked back to Jaime before kneeling. Jaime lifted his blade to Brienne’s shoulder and a reverent silence fell over the crowd amassed around them.

“In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.”


	21. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces have a council and come up with a plan.

Selwyn spoke quietly to their forces about what had happened. The need to keep their mouths shut and march south while keeping a distance from the Unsullied and Dothraki. Move together, yet apart, the older lord had said. Jaime met with his top commanders to receive a rundown of those they lost. It was as grim as Jaime suspected.

In total, they lost just over 6,000 and half their commanders; Addam among them. Many left behind were severely injured and Jaime worried that most would succumb to infection. _Gods, we need a maester._

Walking through the camp, Jaime observed men from the West, East, North, and Vale huddled together; sharing food and drink. If the situation wasn’t so horrific, Jaime would find it moving. The day had gone quickly, and Jaime looked to the skies. The moon was rising over the horizon as the first stars in the night sky made their appearance.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime observed Selwyn, Brienne, and his men standing to the east looking to the skies. There was something reverent in their gaze that made Jaime wonder if they saw something he had overlooked.

Turning back to the campfire where his commanders huddled around, Jaime observed Bronn. The sellsword was unusually quiet and withdrawn. Jaime made his way to Bronn and sat down with a sigh. “You’re unusually sober.”

Bronn looked to Jaime with sorrowful eyes. “I’m sorry about Addam.” Jaime’s throat tightened at the mention of his childhood friend and Bronn quickly looked to the ground. “It was my fault. He saved me.”

Jaime turned to Bronn at the words. “What?” The sellsword shook his head as if replaying the scene in his head. “He was screamin’ at me. Yellin’ to get towards the stream. I was too busy cuttin’ through those fuckin’ cunts over there. Next thing I know he shoved me with everythin’ he had. Knocked me ass back and I rolled down the decline towards the stream, but the dragon got ‘im. I tried…”

At the words, Bronn choked back a sob and Jaime cringed at what was to come. “…I tried to… to put out the fire. It caught on ‘im so quick. He was screamin’ in pain. Cryin’ out for help and I couldn’t get it out. He burned in front of me.”

Jaime bit his lip and looked away; afraid of his men seeing him breakdown. He extended his hand to Bronn’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Bronn. It was her. Daenerys killed him. Addam wouldn’t have regretted what he did so you shouldn’t. When this is done, I’ll see to his kin.”

Bronn nodded and wiped at his eyes. “I’ll come. I want to see ‘em. To apologize. I’ll do what I can for ‘em. Swear meself to their house.” Jaime looked back to the group from Tarth whose heads were now bowed as they stood at attention. Looking up to the sky, Jaime saw little more than the full moon and stars emerging.

Standing from his seat, Jaime looked down to Bronn. “Remember what I said. This wasn’t your doing. We were betrayed by Baelish. Ambushed by Daenerys. None of this was your fault. You were all under my command and I’m responsible for Addam. Not you. He always wanted to die honorably, and he died saving a friend.”

Jaime patted Bronn’s head as he walked towards Jon Snow. “We should head to the castle. _Daenerys_ and Tyrion want to meet.” Jon nodded and rounded up the lords from the North and Vale. Jaime walked towards the Tarth contingent and stood back as they finished whatever they were doing.

Selwyn was saying something in a language that was neither the common tongue nor Valyrian. Moments later, they separated and Jaime approached Brienne with a wide smile. “Time to go meet with _the Queen_.”

Alongside Selwyn, they began to walk together. Jaime quirked a brow at them before speaking. “What uh… what was that? That thing you were doing back there?”

Selwyn chuckled “Do you know what they call me son?” Jaime smirked and opened his mouth to jape, but Selwyn put up a warning finger as Brienne chuckled from Selwyn’s side. “Careful now.” Jaime sighed. “Lord Tarth? Seems fairly accurate.”

Selwyn shook his head. “The other title. The one I told you of on Tarth.” Jaime nodded in sudden understanding. “Evenstar.”

A smile spread across Selwyn’s face. “Good. There’s hope for you yet. Our line of rulers have always been called Evenstar dating back to when they were kings. Evenstar means Evening Star and refers to the first star that appears in the night sky. The brightest. The star you use to guide your way. I’m certain you can imagine why Tarth came up with the term for its rulers. No one wants a dull twat guiding people.”

Jaime chuckled at the statement and looked to the ground as they walked to the castle. Selwyn sighed and looked back to the night sky. “It’s a tradition on Tarth. When we’re lost. When we’re in trouble. When we’ve suffered. When we’re in need of blessings. We look to the evenstar to guide us forward. We pray.”

Looking back to the older lord, Jaime eyed him curiously. “What language was that? It didn’t sound like Valyrian.” Selwyn nodded. “Well that’s likely because its not. It’s the original language of Tarth. My ancestors’ tongue. No one on the island speaks it any longer save that prayer. Aegon came conquering and brought Valyrian.”

 _Yet something else ruined by Targaryens. The language sounded quite nice_. Jaime’s eyes flitted to Brienne. In the lighting, her eyes shone bright and her skin glowed like the star in question. _Well, I suppose some good has come from Targaryens._

Entering the ruins of Harrenhal, one of the faux Unsullied greeted them and brought them into the castle tower housing their makeshift council. Jaime was relieved to see Arya looking the part of a wolf rather than a dragon.

Jaime pulled out a chair for Brienne and sat next to her; Selwyn sat to Brienne’s other side. They carved out a plan of attack on King’s Landing. They would use the Unsullied and Dothraki to storm the gates as a diversion.

Tarth’s archers would shield the backs of Daenerys’ men by casting arrows at any soldiers atop the battlements. A small group of Lannister bannermen would join Jon, Jaime, Brienne, and faux Daenerys, as they made their way in through the cave at the base of the castle. Jaime told them of the secret passage which had been intended to safely escort the royal family out of the keep during times of danger.

Tyrion indicated he had sent word to Dorne and the Reach that they had treated with the North, Vale, and West in the cause against Cersei. His missive declared that Jaime’s intentions were true and they were seeking to overthrow Cersei who is decidedly not with child.

Arya couldn’t linger in the camp nor ride with the forces. They worried it would rouse suspicions if the Dothraki approached her unawares as she could not understand their language. They devised a plan wherein the Tarth archers dressed as Unsullied would escort her to the Reach to meet the forces at Highgarden.

They would explain to the troops that Lady Olenna was still uneasy about trusting the other Westerosi given their families were recently at war. Tyrion had noted in his letter to Olenna that Daenerys would meet them in a week’s time.

The attack on King’s Landing would take place in a fortnight which would give their massive group just enough time to get to the city, and for the Reach to join the fight. Tyrion shared that word came from Varys about the happenings in King’s Landing. Cersei had treated with Euron Greyjoy and agreed to wed the would be pirate in exchange for his fleet. Jaime chuckled at the thought. _Typical Cersei. Spreading her legs to the next man who can afford her gain._

The same missive from Varys also indicated that Ellaria Sand had been captured during Euron’s attack on his niece’s fleet. The had been sailing back to Dorne after meeting with Daenerys at Dragonstone.

Jaime cringed at the thought of what Cersei must be doing to the woman guilty of killing Myrcella. He felt a hint of shame in taking pleasure at the thought of Ellaria’s torture given what she did to his innocent, little girl. _Not my girl. Cersei never let me be her father. Gods if only I could have been a father to Tommen and Myrcella_.

Jaime’s eye wandered to Brienne. He reflected on what an incredible mother she would make. _Would she have me as a husband? Would she have children with me?_

As the council concluded, Jaime leaned into Brienne. “Can we speak in private?” Jaime caught Selwyn studying them and Jaime flushed under the attention.

Brienne nodded and offered a small smile. “Yes, that’s fine.” Making their way outside the tower, Jaime felt his nerves start to kick in. The other lords began filing out from the tower and Tyrion was last to leave. “Brother. I was hoping we could catch up tomorrow?”

Jaime sighed and offered a small smile. “Very well. Goodnight.” Tyrion returned the smile and bowed slightly to Brienne; a knowing smirk on his face. _Gods. I am that obvious?_ Looking around, Jaime spotted the entrance to the bear pit. It was empty and we removed from prying ears and ears. “Soooo… Ser Brienne. Shall we revisit where you’ve thwarted death twice?”

Brienne flushed slightly at his words and nodded. “Thank you for that by the way. The knighting. I didn’t have an opportunity to say as much earlier.” Jaime waved her off. “Nothing to thank me for. Your have always been more a knight than any I have ever known.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off Brienne and he smiled as she flushed deeper. Guiding Brienne towards the pit, he looked at the swelling around her eye. Worry coursed through him. “Did they hurt you anywhere else?” Brienne raised her brows as though she forgot there was swelling and bruising around her eye. With a shake of the head, she denied other bodily harm.

Entering the pit, Brienne eyed it wearily and Jaime understood the feeling. She had nearly been killed twice there. Twice Jaime almost lost everything. As they walked inside, Jaime looked around the pit as though seeing it for the first time.

With a breathy chuckle, Jaime looked back to her. “So, you’ve fought a bear and a dragon. I hope you’ve had your fill of fighting giant beasts in this lifetime.”

The moon cast a bright spotlight near the middle of the pit. “I should hope that will be the end of it. I suppose if I find myself near this pit again, I should worry.” Brienne’s words came out a whisper as she relived her past experiences at Harrenhal.

Jaime huffed a laugh and was brought back to the first time he saw Brienne at the pit. She had on a horrible pink dress and was swinging a wooden sword at an agitated bear. _Even then she was beautiful. I just never had the courage to see it. I was Cersei’s original version of the Mountain._

“Brienne. When I thought you were dead in the battle for Winterfell, I thought it was the worst moment of my life. But then I thought you were dead after they took us prisoner here and that became the worst moment of my life. It was worse because I feared you had died thinking I didn’t love you. Thinking I thought you undesirable or little more than a desperate attempt to move past Cersei.”

At his words, Brienne looked down and sighed heavily. Jaime took a steadying breath and held her cheek in his hand. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks or sees. To me, you are far more beautiful than Cersei can ever be. She is a monster in every sense of the word. Knowing you has been the greatest honor of my life. I meant everything I said at Winterfell.”

Jaime paused to collect himself. With his back to the moon, he saw its reflection in Brienne’s watery eyes as she met his gaze. Jaime felt his heart race and his body trembled slightly as he swallowed thickly. “I know I don’t have much to offer you, but… will you marry me, Brienne?”

Brienne’s mouth gaped slightly and for a moment, Jaime thought she might reject him. Biting his lip, Jaime braced himself for the worst. Then she smiled. She smiled and Jaime felt like he was floating outside his body. “Yes. I’ll marry you.”

With a wide smile, Jaime surged forward and captured her lips. His left hand pulled her head close as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. Jaime didn’t think anything in the world could compare to the feeling of her lips against his. Her lips were soft and warm and supple. Jaime ran his tongue along them and took advantage of her parting lips to deepen the kiss.

His body felt as though he might float away if he didn’t hold on to Brienne. She had always had an anchoring effect on him, but Jaime never appreciated it as much as he did in this moment. As he ran his fingers through her hair, Jaime felt her long fingers cup each of his cheeks.

Jaime’s cock hardened and pushed insistently against her pelvis. Knowing full well the impropriety of taking a noble woman’s maidenhead in the middle of a bear pit, Jaime reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers while panting for breath.

“Apologies. Your father might see fit to recreate Daenerys’ death if I do what my body is begging me to do.” Brienne chuckled at his words. “He might, but I never much cared for what he bid me do.” With a shared chuckle, Jaime slipped his hand into hers and tugged her outside the bear pit. “So when we can get married so I can bed you and make an army of mini Briennes?”

“Oh Gods.” Brienne rolled her eyes and groaned at his crassness. Jaime dropped any traces of mirth from his tone and looked to her as they walked towards the castle gates. “I was very much hoping we can live on Tarth when all this is over.”

Brienne looked at him as though he sprouted a second head. “You’re Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West.” Jaime shrugged. “I would rather be Lord Jaime Lannister of Tarth. Consort of the future Evenstar. Lord husband of Westeros’ first Lady Knight.”

At his words, Brienne smiled widely, but her smile soon faded. “I couldn’t ask you to give up your birthright for me.”

Jaime halted their progress back towards the camp and looked into Brienne’s eyes. “The Rock has never felt like home to me and I have few fond memories there. I only want to be where you are. That will feel like home and… I quite like your father.”

Brienne chuckled. “Yes, I’ve noticed. I’m tempted to remind him that between the pair of us, I’m his child. He seems rather fond of you.” Jaime smiled teasingly. “Yes, I know. He fell victim to my Lannister charm. Took him far less time than you did. You dragged me around on a rope for moons on end before you considered doing anything other than shoving me off a horse.”

As Jaime tugged her closer, Brienne guffawed at his words. “Well you were quite an ass, but… I’m glad he is so fond of you. You deserve family that treats you with love and not contempt.”

Nearing their camp, Jaime struggled to take his eyes off her. He knew he would have to let her go at some point, but he found the prospect of doing so less desirable than fighting in King’s Landing.

“Oh no.” At Brienne’s words, Jaime followed her eyes to Selwyn who was talking with Ser Duncan near the Tarth contingent. The older lord had stopped talking and smiled broadly at them. As they approached, and Selwyn observed Jaime’s hand firmly clutching Brienne’s. Selwyn’s eyes went wide and darted between the pair of them.

“What’s this now? Tell me something good.” Selwyn looked imploringly between them and Jaime sighed while tilting his head and gazing lovingly at Brienne. “She said I’ll suffice.” Brienne snorted, but before Jaime knew what was happening, Selwyn had his arms wrapped around them and lifted them off the ground.

“Gods father! Put us down! I can’t breathe.” At Brienne’s words, Selwyn dropped them to their feet and grabbed Jaime. With his right arm wrapped firmly around Jaime’s shoulder, Selwyn clapped him hard on the chest and beamed. “My son!” He turned to face the Tarth men who were biting back a laugh. “Look at this one men! Haha! My boy.” Selwyn’s chest filled with pride as Jaime glanced back to Brienne.

Her face was incredulous as her hands lifted in exasperation. “Hello?” Jaime guffawed as Selwyn reached back with his other arm and pulled her over. “Yes, yes! Of course girl, but they already know I’ve claimed you. Now I get the pair of you. Ha! My children.” Selwyn pulled their heads firm to his chest and grumbled momentarily. “The west is quite a far trip, but no matter. I enjoy a good sail! Unlike your man here, I know which direction is east and which is west.”

Jaime chuckled against Selwyn’s massive chest as the man had him in a firm hold that nearly popped his head off. Brienne’s face was pressed in a similar state of near beheading. Their eyes met; inches apart. Both couldn’t stop laughing at the sight of one another pressed firmly into Selwyn’s chest.

“Well actually father, I don’t believe you’ll have to sail much of anywhere unless you need a break from Jaime here.” At Brienne’s words, Selwyn yanked them both back; a firm hand resting on each of their shoulders.

“You wish to live on Tarth? Not Casterly Rock?” Brienne sighed at her father’s question. “I tried to tell him…” Jaime cut her off. “I find Tarth much better suited to my taste than the Rock. My aunt or brother can fight over it. I quite like the East.”

“Haha! You hear that lads! My children are staying home with me!” The Tarth men began approaching Jaime to clap him on the shoulder and shake his hand. “A Lannister of Tarth! Welcome!” “We won’t have to worry of threats with you two around!” “Got ourselves a lion, boys!” “Imagine our training now!”

The men ushered Jaime to their fire and gave him some ale. Ser Duncan laughed as Jaime eyed the substance wearily. “Don’t know where this shit came from, but Edson here traded a Dothraki for it.”

The men sat around the fire and told Jaime stories of Tarth. Sang traditional Tarth songs. Asked Jaime about fighting alongside Ser Arthur Dayne and crossing swords with the Smiling Knight. Asked about being the youngest member ever of the kingsguard and if dragon skulls really were below the keep.

Jaime looked around the fire and to Brienne at his side. She rolled her eyes with every question hurled his way and Jaime couldn’t wipe the smile off this face. He traced lazy circles on her back and kissed her shoulder. Selwyn sat across from them like a peacock and talked about his grand plans for redecorating the many nurseries he demanded seeing put to use. For the first time in Jaime’s life, he felt accepted and at home. 


	22. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army moves towards King's Landing slowly. Jaime and Tyrion talk.

It had been days since leaving Harrenhal and the Westerosi were getting restless. The pace at which the massive army moved was excruciating and many among Jaime’s men were wishing they had taken him up on his offer to ride west.

Before departing Harrenhal, Jaime had stood before his men and taken appraisal of their physical and mental state. Calling all his commanders together, Jaime gave them instructions.

“Any of the men too injured to journey south are to head home. Many of them need a proper maester. We have more than enough to take King’s Landing with Daenerys’ forces. Any men who don’t wish to move south after what they witnessed should return west too.” Jaime’s commanders let out an audible sigh of relief at his words knowing the state of the men as they did.

By the time they departed Harrenhal, roughly 500 appreciative bannermen made their way west. Many would need care from a local healer along the way. Most would need family to recover from the emotional wounds.

Jaime had encouraged Bronn to head west as well, but the sellsword refused to leave the men heading into battle. Now days into their journey, Bronn looked worse than he had at Harrenhal. Jaime rode beside the sellsword and appraised the man.

Broon looked like a shell of himself. The usually crass, lively sellsword was a shadow. It seemed to Jaime that he hadn’t slept since the attack and it was evident the sight of Addam burning weighed heavy on his mind.

“Bronn?” The sellsword looked to Jaime with a raised brow. “Are you certain you want to move south? Once we’re around the Isle of Face, you can cut across west to meet the Gold Road.” The sellsword looked back ahead with contempt in his eyes. “I wanna make sure those fuckers leave when this is done. Back across whatever fuckin’ sea they came from.”

Jaime sighed and followed Bronn’s gaze south. While nearly impossible to see from the back of the army, the Dothraki lead the way on horseback with Tyrion at the front. Behind the Dothraki marched the Unsullied.

The only thing separating Jaime’s men from the rear of the Unsullied forces was the handful of Northmen and Vale commanders. The West and East brought up the rear. Both groups content to keep their distance from the dragon queen’s men.

Looking back to Bronn, Jaime studied him again. “Bronn?” The sellsword again broke his watchful eye over the dragon queen’s men to meet Jaime’s eyes. “What will you do when all this is done?” With a slight huff, Bronn shrugged and muttered to himself. “Don’t know.”

Jaime spoke earnestly to the man before him. “You should come to Tarth. Check out the local _culture_.” Bronn chuckled at the words and Jaime smiled at the successful attempt to see some mirth return to the man’s eyes. “Ya gonna let me enjoy it from the ship again?”

Jaime snorted and shook his head. “So long as you’re on your best behavior, you can come off the ship. And… you can stay if it suits your taste. Maybe you can even help train the Tarth soldiers with the dagger. They are frighteningly succinct at long range, but Ser Duncan said they could use work at close range.”

Bronn smiled at Jaime’s words. “It might cost ya, but I think I can help.” Jaime chuckled and looked back ahead. _He’s in there somewhere_. Not a moment later, Bronn’s voice reached Jaime’s ear again. Unlike his prior words, these words were haunted and left Bronn’s lips at a barely audible volume. “Them northerners told everyone why ya killed Aerys. Do the memories of men burnin’ ever leave? Does it get better?”

Jaime’s head snapped to Bronn and his brows furrowed. With a heavy sigh, he answered honestly. “I’m afraid not.” The sellsword grimaced at Jaime’s reply and sucked a deep breath. “How do ya keep from goin’ crazy?”

With a shake of the head, Jaime looked away and thought on it. “I don’t know that I’ve ever handled it well, but Selwyn gave me some suggestions. I have talked a bit to him about Aerys and it does help. You can talk to me if you like.”

“Well I’m not talkin’ bout no soppy shit!” Bronn huffed indignantly and glanced to the side before turning back to Jaime. “But… maybe that would help.” Jaime smiled to himself. _Alright tough guy. I won’t tell anyone you have a soul_.

Jaime glanced back to the Tarth contingent and observed Brienne in deep conversation with Selwyn; ever loyal Pod at her other side. A smile stretched across Jaime’s face as their eyes met. “Fuckin’ hells. Did ya fuck ‘er yet? Ya got that absurd look on ya face.”

With a huff of annoyance, Jaime looked back at Bronn. “Of course I haven’t. Besides… her father is here. As much as I like the man, he is present _all the time_. If I dishonored her, my odds with Daenerys would have been better.”

Bronn guffawed and threw his head back. “Just find a chivalrous reason to get ‘er alone and slip ‘er the cock.” Jaime groaned in disgust at the man’s words, but Bronn only laughed harder at his reaction.

“Come on now. I bet ya seen ‘er naked. I seen the way ya gawk at her ass when she storms off in a huff.” Jaime’s face flushed at the words and he stammered a denial. “Ya have! When? I told Pod ya were gunna fuck ‘er in the tent at Riverrun.”

Jaime’s eyes were wide in horror. “Of course not! You’re ridiculous. Forget it. Forget I offered you coming to Tarth.” Bronn chuckled at Jaime’s incredulous glare. Throwing up his hands in mock surrender, Bronn looked back forward before turning back to Jaime. “No harm in appreciatin’ legs and an ass like that.”

The rest of the day’s journey passed quickly enough, but their covered distance did not show much in way of gains. Jaime groaned at the sight of the setting sun as he realized how little they had progressed. _Gods it will take nearly three weeks to get there at this rate when it should take one!_

Jaime gritted his teeth as he looked to the south. The men around him scurried to get camp setup. They had lost most of their supplies in Daenerys’ attack which meant few tents to go around. Even with 500 of Jaime’s men now marching West to return home, they still didn’t have enough tents for half those among them.

In the distance, Jaime could make out a dust cloud as the Dothraki rode circles around the open fields; their horses destroying the long grass along the eastern side of the road. _Must they destroy everything they touch_. Jaime sighed and looked towards the Unsullied camp.

He had promised Tyrion that they would speak again that night. While they spoke the first night after departing Harrenhal, they avoided heavy topics. Tyrion seemed adamant about discusing more pressing matters that night.

Jaime made his way towards the Tarth camp to seek out Brienne. _I’ll get her alone for a bit if it kills me_. Upon reaching the campfire, Jaime locked eyes with Brienne who was sitting with Pod and showing him the proper grip on the morningstar. “Brienne. Don’t you think the boy should master the sword before picking up more weapons?”

At his words, Brienne looked up in a huff. “I studied two at once. Pod is more than capable. Besides, he is hardly a _boy_ , Jaime. He felled a Dothraki from horseback during the attack.” At her words, both Brienne and Pod beamed with pride. Jaime couldn’t help but smile at the pair before sitting down next to them.

“I was hoping you might ride to the front of the lines with me. Tyrion wants to speak and I need a valiant knight to protect me from the dragon queen’s men.” Brienne snorted at his words and shook her head. “Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your brother alone?”

Jaime sighed and picked at the blades of grass brushing against his boots. “No. I don’t even want to see him now, but he insists on speaking. Besides, we could both use a true ride. I think you and I walked faster through the Riverlands than this group is moving.”

Brienne’s brows rose in agreement as she sighed. “Alright. I just need to ready my horse.” Jaime leapt up excitedly at her agreement to join him. “No need. We’ll take mine!” Brienne gave him an incredulous look. “One horse?” Jaime smiled and extended his hand to help her up. “We’ve shared a horse before. I’ll be a much better riding companion now that I’m not half dead with fever.”

Making their way to the Lannister camp, Jaime happily offered Brienne the saddle if for no other reason than he wanted to wrap his arms around her. They moved out and rode hard through the encampment. Jaime was pleased to be moving at a reasonable pace for once and wrapped his arms tightly around Brienne.

Leaning in, he inhaled the scent of her and smiled at the knowledge that when this was all over, they wouldn’t need to be separated anymore. As they finally found the front of the Unsullied lines, Jaime spotted Tyrion speaking with Missandei.

As they dismounted, Tyrion offered a wide smile. “You’ve brought your betrothed. Delightful. I’ve been most interested to spend some time with Lady Brienne too. I didn’t get much of it when you returned from the Riverlands years ago.”

“ _Ser_ Brienne. She’s a knight.” At Jaime’s curt reply, Brienne raised a brow. “I don’t mind. He’s to be my goodbrother. Just Brienne is fine.” Tyrion gave an appreciative smile and guided them into his tent. Jaime appraised it and bit back a laugh. _We sleep crammed in tents of ten or more and my brother gets his very own castle to lounge in_.

Offering them both a cup of wine, Tyrion pointed towards a table in the center of the tent. “Please, have a seat.” The tension between them hung heavy. Both recognized it, but neither acknowledged it. It was Tyrion who eventually sighed and broke the silence.

“I’m so sorry Jaime, but… you know father wanted me dead. You have no idea what it had been like for me living in a family that wanted nothing more than to see my head on a spike.”

Jaime sat down angrily and glared at Tyrion. “And you have no idea how much everything fell to shit for us once father died! It left us exposed! He may have been a miserable shit, but he protected his own. All you had to do was get on the damn boat!”

Tyrion rubbed his eyes. “I will never be sorry for killing him, but I am sorry for what it did to you. I couldn’t even believe my actions. I nearly drank myself to death on the boat ride over. Varys kept me alive. Kept me going.”

With a sharp exhale Jaime looked away. “Yes, well I was busy trying to keep the rest of the family alive after you took out our shield. Then you brought that monster across the sea and she nearly killed all of us! What were you thinking!?”

Tyrion took a deep breath and recounted the entire story. The very experiences that established Tyrion’s faith in the woman. Nearing the end of the tale, Missandei abruptly entered the tent with two Unsullied speaking urgently in Valyrian beside her.

“Excuse me, but I was hoping to steal Tyrion for a moment. We’re having a slight issue.” Jaime looked to his brother who appeared reluctant to leave, but it was Brienne who moved. “I can help. I know how to use wet kindling.”

At Brienne’s words, Missandei flinched. “You… you speak Valyrian.” Realizing she had responded to a conversation happening in Valyrian, Brienne paused momentarily; uncertain how to proceed. “I do. It’s not terribly uncommon where I’m from.”

Missandei studied her for a moment and smiled warmly. “Are you kin to Daenerys? Your features are similar. Well… the hair at least. No one across the sea has hair like that.” With a slightly panicked look, Jaime interceded knowing Brienne was truly a horrible liar.

“Her hair? You think she’s related to Daenerys because of her hair? No. She is a Tarth. The hair isn’t uncommon there.” Missandei nodded and smiled politely, but Jaime noticed the woman’s gaze lingering on Brienne. She then said something to Brienne in Valyrian and they moved out of the tent with the Unsullied men.

Tyrion took a sip of his wine and furrowed his brows. _Gods. Now what is he on about._ “Soooo… Brienne of Tarth. She is quite impressive.” With a heavy sigh, Jaime looked to his little brother.

“Yes, she is. Go on Tyrion. What do you have to say? Be careful though. I may have overlooked the matter of you killing father, but you will not fair as well if you insult her.” Jaime’s tone was stern and momentarily reminded him of Tywin.

Tyrion snorted and threw up his hands. “I must say, I left Westeros and our sweet sister still had you by the balls. I return to rumors that you’ve turned against her in favor of another. I’m certain you can imagine my surprise.”

“What Cersei and I did was shameful. I realize now that was quite far from love. She has truly lost it Tryion. She is as mad as Aerys’ himself. As mad as that dragon you brought across the sea.” Jaime shook his head and looked towards the tent flap where the last rays of sun shone through.

With a heavy sigh, Tyrion ran his hand over his face. “I worry for what will happen in King’s Landing. She won’t go down without a fight. Cersei would rather die than forfeit her throne.” The brothers shared a knowing look before Tyrion continued. “I just worry Jaime. Have you truly broken with her? Is this just some fanciful wish on your part?”

Jaime felt his blood boil at his brother’s question, but he understood where it came from. _How many years did I condemn or complain of Cersei’s behavior, only to continue supporting her?_

With a groan of frustration, Jaime looked Tyrion dead in the eyes. “What we had was not love and I will never come to her aid again. I wasn’t marching south to enjoy the weather. I was marching south to remove her from power.”

Tyrion smiled as he assessed Jaime. “You’re happy then? With Brienne? I admit that I wondered if there was something more from what little you shared of your time with the woman when you returned to King’s Landing, but given everything with Cersei I didn’t think on it much.” Jaime nodded.

“Yes, she makes me very happy though I don’t deserve her. She is quite incredible and I’m… well… a cripple, disgraced knight. I’m no longer a golden lion. I’m a gray lion. I put three bastards in my own sister’s belly.”

Jaime was surprised when Tyrion grabbed his arm hard and glared at him. “Enough of that! I heard what those men said about you. Why you killed Aerys. I heard what you did for the East and the North. I heard… what Cersei did to you.”

Jaime looked away in shame at his little brother’s words. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you. It’s disgusting what she did, but I’m proud of you for leaving. Proud of you for killing Aerys and proud of you for saving all those people on Tarth and in the North.”

At the mention of Tarth, a small smile flitted across Jaime’s face. “I don’t want the Rock when this is over. You and Genna can fight it out. I am going to Tarth. It’s quite a remarkable island.”

Tyrion took another sip of his wine and tried to hide his smile. “What’s so funny?” Jaime looked at his brother in irritation. “Why are you laughing at me?” Tyrion guffawed, unable to contain his mirth any longer. “Nothing. It’s just so very Jaime Lannister of you. When you fall, you fall hard brother. The difference is that she seems a woman worth falling hard for.”

Jaime stood from his chair as a smile tugged at his lips. “She is. Speaking of, I need to find her. I don’t like the way they were studying her.” Tyrion snorted and stood from his chair. “Yes, I can’t imagine how they would react to having another Targaryen around.”

Jaime’s head snapped back to meet Tyrion’s knowing smile. “Oh, come now Jaime. She speaks Valyrian. She does have some rather Targaryen features despite the height and eyes. She also survived a dragon.”

“What does that have to do with anything!? We all survived a fucking dragon. Thank the gods she killed it and wasn’t turned to ash herself.” Jaime growled the words at Tyrion, but his little brother only shook his head and laughed.

“I’ve been near those dragons when they’re in decent moods and they are hardly shy about setting someone ablaze who they don’t like the scent of. Drogon was under attack and yet he still didn’t immediately turn to set her ablaze when he landed. Even when Daenerys called to him, Brienne had a bow raised at him and the dragon did not move against her. It was so strange. The dragons are incredibly intelligent. I’ve seen it firsthand.” Tyrion shook his head in bewilderment as he spoke.

“Tyrion, the beast was injured and simply looking for Daenerys. The creature hardly had time to react to Brienne.” Jaime shuddered at the thought of the dragon torching Brienne.

With a shrug, Tyrion considered Jaime’s words before continuing. “Mayhap it is as you say, but I should hope she does have Targaryen blood.” Jaime’s brows furrowed as he looked to his brother. “Why would you say that?”

Tyrion quirked a brow as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “There are two living dragons left and with Jon Snow’s heritage coming to light, we are still short one dragon rider.”

Jaime’s eyes went wide in horror at the statement. “No! Absolutely not. You are not going to ask that of Brienne!” Turning to leave, Jaime slammed his cup down on a table near the tent flap.

“Jaime!” Pausing at Tyrion’s call, Jaime glanced over his shoulder. “I won’t say anything and I won’t ask anything of her. I’m just suggesting that should the need arise, it might be our best option.”

Leaving the tent, Jaime scanned the area and spotted Brienne. She was speaking with Missandei as the Unsullied stoked the fire. Jaime approached and smiled politely before leaning into Brienne’s ear. “Lets go on a ride.”

“A ride? Right now?” Brienne’s brows rose in surprise at the request, but Jaime was too busy scanning the area. “I need a break from the army. Just a bit then we’ll return to our group.” Brienne bid Missandei and the Unsullied goodnight and they mounted Jaime’s horse.

Before Brienne could take the reins to urge the horse along, Jaime grabbed them from behind her. “What are you doing!?” Brienne shrieked as Jaime urged the horse forward. They moved south away from the army as Jaime scanned the area for a quiet place away from it all.

After riding for a few minutes, Jaime spotted a small stream to the right on a down slope. He brought the horse to a stop and tied it to a tree by the stream so it could drink and rest. “I just need a break from everything. Come sit with me.” Jaime patted the grassy hillside and laid on his back as Brienne came to sit beside him.

The skies were clear and the sounds of the army a mere rumble behind them. Tugging Brienne to lay back beside him, Jaime turned his head to study her. “If Tyrion approaches you with any ridiculous requests about dragons, ignore him.”

Brienne furrowed her brows in confusion but did not reply. Propping himself up on his right elbow, Jaime hoovered over Brienne and leaned down to kiss her. As he pressed a kiss to Brienne’s lips, Jaime ran his left hand through her hair and shifted over her body.

Jaime's body responded instantly and he soon found himself grinding against Brienne . They were both panting from want and Jaime couldn’t remember desiring anything so much in his life as he desired Brienne. Trailing kisses down her jaw, the smell of grass and dirt brought Jaime back to his senses. He didn’t want to dishonor Brienne in the middle of a field just south of a resting army of 100,000.

 _Fucking hells. This is how I die. On a bed of grass atop Brienne, unable to find release_. With a groan of displeasure, Jaime pulled his head back and looked into Brienne’s eyes. “Gods I want you so much. How soon can we marry?”

Brienne sighed and looked away. “There is a war to fight, Jaime.” Dreading what lay before them, Jaime closed his eyes and kissed Brienne’s lip. He wanted nothing more than to take her back to Tarth and wed her. Leave the dragon queen’s men to remove Cersei from power. Pulling Brienne close, Jaime laid on his right side and held her tightly.

“Just a while longer. Then we’ll go back.” Jaime spoke as much to himself as he did Brienne. He found his words directed at their time in the field before returning to camp as well as a reassurance to himself surrounding their time on the mainland before returning to Tarth. 


	23. Spikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the battle at King's Landing

The rest of the march south had passed as painfully flow as the first few days. Jaime sat atop his mount and looked southeast towards the arriving forces from the Reach. Arya wearing Daenerys’ face rode forward on her horse with the faux Unsullied around her. The might of the Reach rode closely behind them.

Tyrion, Jaime, Brienne, Selwyn, Jon, and Tormund rode out to meet with Arya. The would revisit the plan of attack and lay siege to King’s Landing that day. Jaime did not want to afford Cersei any time to react to the sight of well over 100,000 men moving in on King’s Landing.

Not surprising to Jaime was the sight of Euron’s fleet in the harbor. With or without the fleet, Cersei couldn’t handle the might of the Reach laying siege to the city let alone the dragon queen’s forces and the soldiers from Tarth.

Before leaving Harrenhall, Selwyn had sent missives to the other Stormland vassals calling only on their naval forces. Jaime knew they would have more than enough foot soldiers, but if Euron was in fact bending to Cersei than they would need to see his fleet destroyed.

In the distance, Jaime could see the approaching fleet of the Stormlands vassals. By Jaime’s estimate, they would reach harbor within an hour’s time so they needed to begin the siege or run risk of Euron and Cersei evading capture by sea.

The meeting with Arya and the commanders of the Reach was a mere formality to ensure everyone knew where they were to be and what role they were to play. Jaime had reminded Tyrion continuously that the Westerosi would line up behind the Unsullied and Dothraki.

It was Jaime’s hope that by the time Cersei was captured, their men would have barely made it through the city gates given the sheer volume of soldiers who would be pushing through the gates.

Arya in her Daenerys façade, Jon, Brienne, Jaime, Davos, and a group of 50 Lannister bannermen soon rode south towards the Blackwater. Davos would bring them in groups by boat to the tunnel entrance at the base of Aegon’s Hill.

It took several trips for Davos to get everyone securely deposited on the rocky shores, but soon the group began moving into the tunnel system. Jaime lead the way and hoped the sight of the Lannister men wasn’t surprising to anyone inside.

Knowing his sister as he did, Cersei would have continued to have the Lannister bannermen act as castle guards in addition to her Queensguard which, when Jaime left, seemed to consist solely of the Mountain.

Entering the first level of the Keep, Jaime noticed that it was eerily quiet. Too quiet. They had discussed approach before Davos brought them ashore. Jaime and Jon would lead the men to take out any opposing soldiers, Euron, and the Mountain. Arya and Brienne would secure Cersei.

Now as they stood on the first level, Jaime strained to hear any activity outside the castle. _The men should be at the city gates by now_. Moving towards a window overlooking the city, Jaime peered around the corner and saw Daenerys’ forces beginning to pour in uncontested at the gates. 

_Something is wrong_. Then Jaime heard voices coming from the hallway nearest the throne room. Jaime instructed the men to move into a side room which served a small receiving room for guests awaiting to be seen in court.

It was a tight fit, but they had everyone inside as Jaime peered through a crack in the door. The voices were getting louder and moving down the hallway. Qyburn was leading a small group of guards out towards the castle entrance just yards from the room they were in.

Jaime strained against the door to listen. “Just await the signal. Do not leave your post under any circumstance.” The city watch commander nodded and moved the men out quickly. _Where are the Lannister guards? Cersei never trusted the city watch with her safety in the castle as her predecessors did._

Then Jaime saw it. As the door to the castle entrance pushed open for the guards to exit, he saw the stacked up, headless bodies of Lannister bannermen. Adorning the castle walls and on spikes were their heads.

Jaime turned to look back at his men. _His men. Not Cersei’s. She knows_. Brienne leaned in and tried to see through the crack. “What is it?” With a shake of his head, Jaime met her eyes. “Dead Lannister bannermen. She beheaded them.”

The eyes of his men widened, but before Jaime could speak, Brienne was through the door. “Brienne!” It was too late. Brienne had moved rapidly to Qyburn and covered his mouth with her hand. Jaime moved out from the room and noted that it was just the two of them in the hallways. The guards had already passed through the castle door.

Speaking in hushed tones, Brienne spoke urgently. “Where is Cersei? Point the way or I’ll snap your neck.” Qyburn’s eyes went wide as he looked at Jaime and glanced back towards Brienne. With a shaking hand, the disgraced former maester pointed in the direction of the throne room.

The men filed out from the room quickly and Brienne led the way with Qyburn being dragged along with his mouth covered. Entering the throne room, Jaime was shocked to see roughly 200 Greyjoy men. They were facing the front and receiving orders from Euron. When Euron caught sight of them at the back, his lips curled into a vicious smirk.

Jaime knew his men were better trained, but he would need each man to fell four Greyjoys. The odds did not look good for their group and Jaime worried he could lose Brienne in this madness. _We should have just marched behind our men outside the city_. Jaime looked to Brienne at his left who promptly snapped Qyburn’s neck, killing him instantly.

Slowly all the men in the room unsheathed their weapons. A Greyjoy ran towards them from the left side of the room. He didn’t get very far before Brienne’s morningstar met the flesh of his face. With a sickening crunch and splatter of blood, nearly half his face was torn off as she pulled the weapon back to her. The spikes dislodging chunks of the man’s face and neck.

 _Fucking hells! I didn’t even see her draw the morninstar!_ The Greyjoy men paused to look at her before charging towards their group. The room dissolve into chaos around them as Greyjoys clashed with their group.

As expected, Euron’s men were not strong fighters; likely more accustomed to battles at sea. From the corner of his eye, Jaime watched Brienne quickly feel another three men in a move similar to what he witnessed her to do with the Stark soldiers in the Riverlands years ago. Jaime slices and parried his way through a couple of men before he nearly took a sword to the neck.

Fortunately, Jon was there to meet the assailant’s dagger with his sword before stabbing the man with his dagger. Pushing their way to the front of the room, Jaime locked eyes with Euron. For his part, the pirate did not run, but rather moved slowly towards him; a murderous glint in his eyes.

“This is no way to come crawling back to your sister’s cunt. Not that she would have you anyway. She has had a real man in her now. One that can fill her up nice.” With the words, Euron’s sword came slicing aggressively towards Jaime, but he quickly met Euron’s blade and countered.

Euron stepped out of the way with a smirk on his face. As Jaime moved to strike again, Euron grabbed one of his own men and used him as a shield. With Jaime’s sword lodged in the man’s neck, Euron took the opportunity to stab Jaime in the right side.

Jaime staggered backwards and dislodged Widow’s Wail in the process. Hunching in on himself, Jaime barely raised his sword in time to block the blow. As steel met steel, Euron’s fist flew across Jaime’s jaw and knocked him to the ground.

“I expected better form you Kingslayer. No wonder your sister was so wet for me. She hadn’t been with a real man in years.” The pirate swung down at Jaime who rolled out of the way just in time. Getting to his feet, Jaime quickly blocked another blow as Euron stalked towards him with the thrill of near victory in his eyes.

Quickly taking appraisal of the room, Jaime saw the numbers nearly even. As Jaime’s eyes landed on Brienne, a surge of adrenaline kicked in and Jaime moved forward with a series of well-placed blows; one of which sliced deep through Euron’s sword arm.

Euron clutched his arm and dropped his sword. Jaime surged forward with another strike, but just as Jaime raised the sword above his head to deliver the killing blow, his arm’s momentum abruptly stopped. Looking up, he saw a meaty fist clutching the blade. Blood oozed black from the hand and down the valyrian steel.

As Jaime tugged forward, the steel slice through the hand; sending the fingers to the floor. Jaime’s eyes met the Mountain who used his other hand to knock Jaime nearly unconscious. Everything was a blur around him and Jaime scrambled backwards on the floor trying to figure out where he landed and how close he was to another threat.

As everything came into view, Jaime realized his blade had fallen form his hand and the mountain had knocked him aside several yards. Euron was walking quickly towards Jaime with a dagger in hand, ready to place the killing blow.

Bracing for impact, Jaime raised his hand and tensed. Abruptly, Euron’s progress stopped. Looking up, Jaime saw Brienne’s morningstar lodged in the man’s head.

The spike cut deep chunks into the man’s face; one spike landing in Euron’s left eyeball. Turning to his right, Jaime observed that Brienne had flung it from across the room with alarming precision as she stalked over to them, Brienne cut through Greyjoy men as she though they were training dummies.

Bending down to yank the morningstar from Euron’s head, Jaime watched as blood, tissue, and Euron’s eyeball were yanked viciously from the man’s head. _What is dead may never die. You look pretty fucking dead idiot._

“Are you alright?” Jaime was in a daze as Brienne crouched at his side and appraised his injuries. Grimacing at the blood pouring from his side, Brienne met Jaime’s eyes. “You’re losing too much blood. We need to get you out of here.”

Jaime didn’t know if it was the blood pouring out of his side or the swelling to the side of his head where the Mountain struck him that was the cause of his dizziness. Quickly assessing the room, Jaime saw the fighting nearly done. They lost all but five of Jaime’s bannermen, but the Greyjoys were dead. Only the Mountain remained. _The Mountain._

From behind Brienne, the shadow of the Mountain loomed over them and Jaime felt his words catch in his throat. _Brienne!_ Pushing Brienne out of the way, the Mountain’s blade came hurtling down towards them, but something stopped it.

A Lannister bannerman interceded just in time to stop the blow. The Mountain quickly pivoted on the man and decapitated him with one massive counterstrike. Jon, Arya, and four remaining bannermen ran towards the Mountain and engaged the monster.

“We have to move you out of the way!” Brienne started yanking Jaime back towards the wall leading to Cersei’s room. Grabbing her arm, Jaime pulled her close. “Cersei’s room. Third down on the right. Stop her.”

Brienne looked back to the fighting in the throne room and Jaime saw the wheels turning in her head. Jaime followed her eyeline and saw the six fighters dancing around the Mountain landing well-placed blows, but not felling the beast.

“Brienne! Go!” Jaime urged Brienne down the hallway and she took off running. Jaime grabbed his head and gritted his teeth. He could feel the pulsating from his temple in the palm of his hand as he tried to stand; using the wall for support. Then Jaime heard the explosions. 


	24. Linen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Battle of King's Landing

Jaime felt the castle shake and heard a loud crash. _What the fuck is happening_. From behind him, Jaime heard the unmistakable sound of Cersei’s scream. _Brienne!_ With the larger group distracted by the Mountain, Jaime propelled himself down the hallway praying to the Gods that Brienne was alright. As Jaime pushed back the door to Cersei’s room, shock washed over him and he froze in place.

The balcony had been blown wide open exposing direct line of sight to the city below. Thick green plumes rose into the air as the city was ablaze with wildfire at various locations. Looking around the room, Jaime observed it empty. Before leaving, he saw four hands grasping for purchase.

Shambling into the room in a half daze, Jaime moved to the edge of what was once the balcony. The entire center section of the balcony had completely fallen from the side of the castle. A couple of remaining columns jutted out awkwardly on both the left and right sides; the remaining pillars barely held to the castle wall by the stonework.

Cersei’s dainty hand grasped one of the balcony pillars on Jaime’s left side and her other hand struggled to grab at the stone floor. Brienne’s long, thin fingers grasped at a remaining balcony pillar on Jaime’s right side. Her other hand was desperately grabbing at the cracks in the stone floor just as Cersei’s was. They were roughly shoulder’s width apart from one another and Jaime knew that neither could pull themselves up or hang on for much longer.

Jaime moved quickly to the edge, but the stone floor felt unstable below his feet. Laying on his stomach, Jaime pulled himself near the edge to grab their arms. He grabbed Cersei’s left wrist in his left hand.

Without a right hand, Jaime could only hang his arm down and loop it under Brienne’s right arm. “Lock your elbow around mine Brienne!” With her eyes wide in fear, Brienne did as Jaime bid and their elbows locked together. Jaime curled his arm to secure her as she kept her left hand on the pillar.

Jaime could feel his arms shaking. He couldn’t hold them both. Trying to pull his body backwards, Jaime gritted his teeth but and strained to move. He didn’t have the angle nor the strength as blood continued to pour out of his side.

 _Gods. I’ll drop them both if I don’t do something_. “You both need to try and pull yourselves up! I can’t lift you both!” No sooner then he said the words and the stonework holding up the remaining pillars began to crack and shift. “It’s too much weight! You need to move now!”

Both Jaime and Brienne tried to pull up, but without being able to reach the side of the castle with their feet, they had no leverage to push their bodies up. They could do little more than hang precariously.

“Jaime! Give me your other arm and pull me up! Hurry! I’m slipping!” Cersei’s eyes were wild and demanding as she spat the words. Jaime watched as her hand slipped from the pillar and desperately grabbed at his left forearm.

Brienne’s eyes were fearful and resigned. “It’s alright Jaime. We’ll both fall if you don’t let go.” Her eyes shone with understanding before she looked down to appraise the drop. Panic coursed through Jaime.

“Don’t you dare let go Brienne!” _Gods where is everyone!_ Jaime frantically tried to look to the door, but no sounds emanated from the hallway. Jaime started to feel both Cersei and Brienne slipping from his arms. His left palm was sweating as it tried to hold Cersei’s wrist.

She swung wildly having lost the steadying hold on the pillar. His right arm trembled as it remained locked around Brienne’s.

He couldn’t keep holding them. His right arm felt like it would be torn out of its socket and his left hand continued to lose grip.

Looking to both women, Jaime felt tears flood his eyes. _I can’t save her. I have to let her go_. “I’m sorry Cersei.” Jaime let go of Cersei’s wrist as he saw the realization reach her eyes. Jaime couldn’t look at the sight of his plummeting twin.

Jaime grabbed underneath Brienne’s right arm with his left hand. Now able to use two hands and with Cersei’s weight released, Jaime had a firm grip on Brienne. Jaime summoned the last bit of strength he had in his body and pulled Brienne up while Brienne simultaneously used her left hand to pull up against the pillar.

Once Brienne’s shoulders were over the edge of stone flooring, she moved her left arm around the pillar and continued to push herself into the room as Jaime pulled on her right arm. Brienne’s body came over the edge and both scrambled away quickly from the massive gap in the room.

Panting from the exertion and pain, Jaime leaned back against the wall of the room. A choked sob escaped his throat at the realization for everything that had just happened. He pulled Brienne to him and held her close. _She’s alright. She’s alive_.

Looking out to the city, Jaime saw it ablaze. Innocent citizens and soldiers burned to a crisp. Buildings destroyed and much resembling the ruin of the sept from Cersei’s last bout of madness. This was infinitely worse.

In the distance, Jaime could see thousands of soldiers outside the city gates who had not made it into the city before the explosions began. Screams filled the air around them from the city below. It was pure carnage.

Jaime thought of Cersei. Any sadness he thought to feel at letting his twin fall to her death were lost in the rage for what she did to King’s Landing. I sacrificed my own reputation to prevent this. My sister sacrificed her soul to do this.

Cersei seemed determined to establish an eighth level of hell. A special place reserved for the likes of her and Aerys. Jaime held Brienne as tight as he could. It hadn’t even been a second thought when he realized that he couldn’t hold onto them both.

Brienne muttered into his chest. “I’m sorry, Jaime. Thank you.” The look in Brienne’s eyes had haunted him. _How could she ever think I would choose Cersei over her?_

“We need to get you out of here. You’re bleeding all over and the city isn’t safe.” Brienne pulled back her head and assessed Jaime’s side. With the rush of adrenaline leaving him, Jaime realized how much blood he lost. There was blood all over him and the floor where he had been laying near the edge. Things were beginning to fade in and out around him.

Brienne moved away for a moment but was quickly back at his side. The sound of tearing linen reached Jaime’s ears and then he felt Brienne wrapping something tightly around him. She made a makeshift tourniquet from the linen bedspread and tied it off. It was painfully tight, but Jaime knew it to be necessary.

“Brienne. What happened?” Jaime could barely get the words out, trying to focus on Brienne as she worked the cloth over his wound. With a sigh, Brienne looked down.

“Cersei was on the balcony when I entered. She refused to move or respond to me when I called to her. She looked…. In a trance… Pleased about something. She barely noticed me when I moved beside her. Then the explosions started. I tried to grab her and move her away from the balcony, but it happened too fast. Stone came flying towards us from the explosions. I threw her to the ground, but the debris took out the balcony. I’m surprised either of us were able to grab hold in time.”

Jaime shuddered from a combination of blood loss and fear that he nearly lost Brienne. _I sent her in here. I nearly sent her to her death._ Jaime grabbed her and pulled her close. “Brienne. I almost lost you.”

“We need to leave Jaime.” Brienne looped her arm around his waist and tried to lift him, but he felt like deadweight; all his energy gone from his effort to pull Brienne back into the room. At the movement, Jaime started to lose consciousness. The blood rushed form his head and they slumped back to the floor.

“Jaime! Jaime, stay awake.” Distantly, Jaime could feel Brienne shaking his shoulders, but he could barely see or hear. Everything was going dark. He heard muffled voices enter the room followed by Brienne’s frantic cries for help.

A pair of arms scooped Jaime up with ease. “Stay awake son! We’ve got you.” Jaime forced his eyes to focus on the blurry image of Selwyn. They were moving rapidly through the throne room. There were other voices too, but Jaime couldn’t make them out.

The lines of reality and dreams blurred in Jaime’s mind as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The darkness of the tunnels mixed with sunlight filtering through Evenfall’s halls. The smell of burning buildings and bodies clashed with the smell of seawater at Tarth’s harbor. The screams of dying men, women, and children fought for dominance over the sound of Brienne’s voice.

Jaime drifted in and out for some time. The last thing he remembered was being in a boat going somewhere. The distant voices of Selwyn and Brienne in his ear.

When Jaime awoke, it was to the feel of a cool breeze lightly ruffling linens which had been draped across his shirtless body. Jaime’s side pulsated with pain and he felt dizzy as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light.

 _I’m in a tent. It’s daylight. I can’t move my arm_. Jaime looked to his left arm and saw wavy, short, blonde hair laying on his arm. _Brienne_. Her hand held his as she slept at his side. A voice coming from outside the tent captured Jaime’s attention. _Selwyn_.

“No. I can’t have you ask it of them. I’m bringing them home to Tarth. They’ve done more than enough for Westeros. We will support you in whatever lies ahead, but they’re not staying.”

A heavy sigh followed Selwyn’s words and Jaime heard Jon speak next. “I understand. Truly. They’re the best of us though.”

Selwyn’s voice rang out again. “Then raise more to be of their quality. You can’t ask them to shoulder anymore of this. I’m taking them home boy. As I said, we’ll support your crown and any other need you have of us. We’ll do as you ask and take on leadership of the Stormlands but let them rest.”

Jaime felt the heavy silence outside the tent before Jon’s voice cut through it. “Of course. I appreciate it. I’ll ask them for recommendations at least and I’m eager to see them when they’re rested. Give them my best when they awake. I’ll come check on them later.”

Jaime watched Jon’s retreating shadow as the other moved into the tent. Selwyn didn’t notice Jaime awake as he rubbed a hand over his weary face. Moving to Jaime’s right side, Selwyn’s eyes met his. “Son! You’re awake!” Selwyn rushed over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you thirsty? Do you hurt?”

Jaime forced a smile as he responded. “Both.” Turning quickly to a table in the corner, Selwyn brought over a cup of water. He put a hand behind Jaime’s head and helped him lean up to take water in his mouth.

“You’ve been out for nearly two days.” Selwyn looked down at Brienne and nodded towards her with his chin. “This stubborn one refused to leave your side. Refused a bed the entire time. She just fell asleep not long ago.”

Selwyn brought the water to Jaime’s lips again and helped him sip the cool liquid. It felt amazing on Jaime’s parched throat and dry mouth. “I’ll get the maester. He can give you something for the pain.”

Without another word, Selwyn exited the tent quickly. Jaime tried to look down at his injured. The pain was unbearable, but all he cared about was the very much alive woman laying on his left arm. Moments later, Selwyn returned to the tent with the maester.

The older maester looked exhausted and immediately set to work checking Jaime’s wound. He mumbled his observations as he went. “Stitched well… No signs of infection… good good.” The aged maester applied an ointment to Jaime’s wound and covered it with fresh bandages. As he pulled the linen back over Jaime’s side, he raised his eyes to meet Jaime’s.

“Here. Take a small dose of poppy. It’s not enough to make you sleep but will take the edge off the pain.” Jaime swallowed the liquid as the maester tilted the vial to his lips.

Selwyn sat down next to Jaime with a sigh. A warm hand came to rest on Jaime’s stump. Jaime’s initial instinct was to move his arm away, but like his daughter, Selwyn seemed to care not for Jaime’s missing hand.

“You save my daughter. I owe you a debt that I can never repay. She told me what you did. The choice you made. What you gave up for her.” Selwyn smiled warmly at Jaime as he said the words, but a deep understanding shone in the man’s eyes.

“There was no choice. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her. I gave up nothing. I gained everything.” Selwyn ruffled Jaime’s hair and chuckled. “Well if she ever questions your love for her at this point, I’ll send her off to the Citadel for assessment myself.” Jaime smiled and tightened his grip with Brienne’s hand.

Jaime’s mind wandered back to the conversation between Selwyn and Jon outside the tent. “What happened? Was that Jon earlier? What is going on?”

Selwyn sighed and leaned back in his chair while continuing to hold Jaime’s stump. “Well you saw the wildfire. Cersei had it placed throughout the tunnels and instructed her men to set it off on her signal. Roughly 20,000 of the dragon queen’s men remain. The Reach suffered nominal loss as most of their men were near the rear of Daenerys’ forces. Your men suffered only a handful of causalities. The explosions nearest the city gate sent stone careening into the men outside the city.”

Jaime grimaced at Selwyn’s words. Cersei truly was content to destroy everyone and everything to keep her damn throne. Even if it meant ruling over no one. She was the worst of them. Selwyn took a deep breath and continued.

“When we saw the explosions, Davos took a group of us back to the keep entrance. We assumed few survivors in the city but hoped to get the rest of you out. We figured Cersei wouldn’t have set wildfire in her own castle, but some of the blasts were close to the keep. We worried the castle structure would be compromised.”

Jaime snorted at the words. _My fucking sister didn’t plan for debris flying straight at her precious head now did she_. Selwyn squeeze his stump a bit tighter at Jaime’s reaction.

“We’ve told Daenerys’ men that their queen and Cersei fell in the blast. When the blasts stopped, groups from the West, East, and the Reach went into the city to find any survivors. They dragged some citizens out, but most are dead. Maybe 50,000 innocents remain.”

Taking pause, Selwyn looked back to Jaime. “Jon is to take the crown. He has named Sansa Warden of the North. You are Warden of the West. Olenna Tyrell is Warden of the South. I am now Warden of the East _and_ Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Lucky me. Well… lucky Brienne I suppose.” Sarcasm laced Selwyn’s voice. Jaime realized the Tarths found the prospect of ruling to be no more enjoyable than he did.

Jaime looked to Brienne and swallowed thickly. “I don’t want the West. I want to go to Tarth.” Selwyn chuckled and patted Jaime’s stump.

“Well both your brother and I explained that to Jon. Jon said when he hears it from your mouth and then he will work with you to determine what to do. Don’t worry about any of that nonsense now. Just rest. You’ve done more than enough for Westeros. Let the rest of them figure out how to pick up the pieces.”

Selwyn stood from his seat and pulled the linen up higher on Jaime’s chest. The older lord bent down to place a kiss atop Jaime’s head. “Sleep, son. I’ll come check on you both later.”


	25. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive on Tarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pure fluff in the chapters to come.

The sea breeze brushed back Jaime’s hair as he stood at the bow of the boat alongside Brienne and Selwyn. Jaime felt as excited as the day Tywin took him to his first tourney. Just as eager at the sight of the fast approaching docks were Pod and Bronn. The sellsword was practically hanging over the side railing off the port side.

It had been a week since the events in King’s Landing. Jaime had dismissed his men from the ruined capital with the offer to settle down on Tarth or return to the West. Five hundred Lannister bannermen now followed him to Tarth on just over half a dozen ships. 

Jaime chuckled inwardly at how many were willing to gamble on the island they had only seen from a ship rather than return to the West. Even more eager to return to the island were the Tarth soldiers. Ser Duncan in particular seemed to have found an entirely new appreciation for his homeland.

While camped outside the ruins of King’s Landing, Jaime had sent a missive to Genna that he, for now, was to remain Warden of the West until Jon called his first summit. Jon had sought out Jaime in King’s Landing and confessed that he wanted him as Hand. Jaime tried to remain polite in his refusal of the position, but Jaime could barely entirely suppress the eagerness in his rejection.

Thanks to his conversation with Selwyn, Jon had expected as much and only sighed dramatically before sharing his intentions for governance of the kingdoms. In three weeks’ time, a meeting would be held between all appointed wardens, small council members, and Jon.

Given his expressed desire to withdraw as Warden of the West, Jaime received Jon’s permission to summon Genna to the first summit. Jaime had recommended either Genna or Tyrion for the position, but the latter expressed doubt over the practicality of it.

Jaime let Jon know that keeping a Lannister in power would ensure stability in the West. With Addam dead, there was no vassal house Jaime would have recommended for the position.

For his part, Tyrion had expressed worry trying to lay claim to the Rock. After killing Tywin and bringing the dragon queen across the sea, Tyrion knew any hope for controlling the Rock and the West was a fool’s errand. In Jaime’s mind, Genna was the next logical option.

Jaime still had surviving cousins, but they were far from ready for that kind of power. Genna on the other hand was a true force. She would keep the West in order and could mentor the next in line. In the missive Jaime sent to Genna, he also shared that he was betrothed to Brienne, the future Warden of the East, Lady Paramount of the Stormlands, and Evenstar of Tarth in addition to holding the title of first female knight of the Seven Kingdoms. He threw in quite a few other key accomplishments, but soon ran out of parchment. 

Jaime wanted to wed Brienne immediately, but Selwyn insisted on a proper wedding on Tarth. _‘Give the people some good to enjoy from all this shit.’_ They ultimately compromised and agreed to have the wedding in a moon’s turn on Tarth, but Jaime and Brienne worried as to what Selwyn meant by ‘proper wedding’.

Both Brienne and Jaime were content to have something quick and small with only the necessary witnesses. Jaime figured that there had been more than enough witnesses to his pathetic pining for Brienne and this was a mere formality to her accepting his pleas for her hand.

Selwyn on the other hand seemed quite elusive about his vision for the day. After Jaime had sent his missive to Genna, Selwyn had insisted on writing Genna himself.

Jaime was also able to get Jon to agree to host the first summit on Tarth. He had reminded the young king in jest that it was the least Jon could do after almost seeing him turned to dragon food. _‘Plus, you’ll already have two of your four wardens there. You can’t exactly hold it on the rubble of King’s Landing. Where are you going to live anyway?’_

Selwyn took full advantage of the summit’s timing to declare Jaime’s and Brienne’s wedding the day after the summit. The older lord feigned innocence indicating that while yes, it certainly increased the guest list, it also saved everyone time and travel since most would have been asked to both events anyway. _Gods. It’s to be a madhouse_.

As the ship reached the dock, Jaime flashed a wide grin at Brienne. She offered little more than a chuckle and eyeroll at his boyish enthusiasm. “Are you going to show me around?” Brienne snorted and nodded towards her father. “I thought he already dragged you about. You’ve probably made a proper mess of my room.”

Jaime’s brows rose. “I don’t recall leaving _our_ room a mess. I do however remember the lovely view we’ll get to enjoy from it.” Brienne guffawed. “Good luck trying to stay in _my_ room before the wedding with my father not far down the hall.”

The reality of the situation hit Jaime. _Gods I simply can’t get rid of this walking cockblock that is my to-be-goodfather_. “Just tell him that you need to play the part of nursemaid. My stitches still hurt. I can’t function alone.”

“Could you function alone prior to the stitches?” Brienne looked at Jaime with amusement in her eyes as she spoke to him teasingly. “This is precisely my point. I need my Evenstar to guide me. Now be polite and show me around my new home. Preferably with some of that nice whiskey during the tour.”

With an exaggerated groan, Brienne moved towards the gangway that had been set out. Jaime watched as Selwyn waved happily towards Ser Goodwin while disembarking. The older knight stood at the docks with a mix of Lannister and Tarth soldiers.

 _I don’t think I’ve ever seen my men look so relaxed_. As they descended the gangway, Selwyn moved confidently towards Ser Goodwin. The two older men met in a firm, quick embrace before Selwyn turned to Jaime and Brienne.

Jaime watched as Ser Goodwin’s face lit up. “Lady Brienne! I had only thought to find you here if it was kicking and screaming, being held in place by 100 hundred men.” The older knight pulled Brienne into a firm embrace and Jaime watched as her face flushed slightly at the attention.

Selwyn beamed as he looked to his daughter. “That’s Ser Brienne! She’s a knight now!” Ser Goodwin’s face lit up in a mix of shock and enthusiasm. From over Jaime’s shoulder, he heard Ser Duncan yell loudly. “She killed a fucking dragon Ser Goodwin!”

Jaime smirked as the Lannister and Tarth men began cheering eagerly. Ser Goodwin had his arm around Brienne’s shoulder. For her part, Brienne looked like she wanted to slink under the dock. “By the Gods girl! You’ve been busy. Tell me. Are you visiting or here to stay? The men could use a good thrashing.”

Before Brienne could reply, Selwyn’s chest swelled as he roughly pulled Jaime against him. “They’re both staying. This one here! Look at him. My soon to be goodson! We’ll get some new knights out of them yet.”

Jaime snorted and watched as Brienne’s face turned the color of his house’s banners. “Father!” Selwyn waved her off and called out over Goodwin’s shoulder. “Bryce! The horses boy! We’ll need a few.”

Just as the last time Jaime arrived at the docks, Bryce quickly brought horses for the group. Jaime, Brienne, Bronn, Pod, Selwyn, and Ser Goodwin soon made their way up towards Evenfall Hall.

Jaime looked around excitedly, taking in the picturesque landscape and warm sun. _I’m to live here with the love of my life. I can’t imagine why she ever left this island, but I’m glad she did._

Jaime looked to Brienne who was deep in thought; seemingly reminiscing. Turning to the village on his right, Jaime observed the villagers taking pause at the sight of Brienne. He heard the rapid whisperings as their group rode by. “She’s back!” “Lady Brienne is here!”

Brienne seemed oblivious to their words as Pod had moved next to her and was excitedly asking questions about the island. When they eventually reached the castle, Robbie and another attendant moved quickly to take the horses to the stables. Selwyn smiled widely at the boy. “Robbie! Come here lad.”

The young boy slowly walked over as he held the reins of the horse Selwyn had dismounted. “You were just a pup when Ser Brienne left, but she’s back now! This is her betrothed, Ser Jaime. This lad here is her squire, Podrick and this…” Selwyn raised a brow at Bronn. “… this is Ser Bronn. Repeat _nothing_ he says.”

Pod, Jaime, and Brienne snickered as Bronn feigned offense. Turning back to the group, Selwyn waved them alone. “No dawdling now! Much to do.”

Jaime eagerly watched the reactions of Bronn and Pod as they stepped into the castle. Their eyes went wide as they took in the bright, marble interior with high ceilings and a warm glow. Whispering to the men, Jaime smiled knowingly. “I told you.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes to Jaime. “Is this why you wish to marry me? For my father’s castle.” Jaime smiled teasingly and shrugged. “I mean… it is the primary reason. The beaches look quite nice too.” Selwyn turned to Ser Goodwin. “Now my son here thinks Bronn will be helpful as one of your senior in command training the men at close range. He seems quite competent, although… the mouth. You’ll need to do something about it.”

Ser Goodwin eyed Bronn with a smirk stretching across his lips. “Well then Ser Bronn, why don’t I show you around the armory and yards. I’ll introduce you to our senior commanders. Well… two of them I believe you got to know quite well.”

Pod looked eagerly at the aged knight. “Can I come ser!? I would like to see everything.” Brienne smiled to Ser Goodwin. “He has come a long way. He killed a Dothraki from atop his horse which is a vast improvement considering he couldn’t ride in a straight line when he was first handed off to me.”

Brienne glared teasingly at Jaime who could do little more than bite his lip and look down to prevent laughter from spilling out. Ser Goodwin offered an impressed hum as he appraised Pod. “Very well. Come along Podrick. You’ll need to get to know the ground as I imagine _Ser_ Brienne will offer little reprieve.”

Selwyn turned back to Jaime and Brienne and threw a long arm around each. “Ah perfect! Come along children and I’ll show you to your rooms.” _Rooms. Fucking hells_. Brienne’s voice spoke from Selwyn’s side. “Father, I think I can find my way back to my room.”

With an affronted expression, Selwyn met Brienne’s eyes. “Nonsense girl! You’ve outgrown that room now. Besides, that will be one of the nurseries.”

“Nurseries!? Plural? I’m sorry, but what have you two been talking about without me?” Brienne narrowed her eyes and looked between Selwyn and Jaime. Selwyn turned to Jaime and spoke teasingly as he guided them up the marble stairs. “What did we say boy? Seven?”

Jaime shook his head. “I think we said _at least_ seven. Ideally twelve.” Selwyn guffawed. “Yes, yes. That’s what it was. I’m old. I forget these things.”

“I hate you both and unless you’re planning to grow and care for them, I don’t believe you get any say.” As they reached the top of the stairs, Selwyn kept his arms around their shoulders and guided them left.

“Where are we going!?” Jaime watched as Brienne craned her neck over her shoulder to look down the hallway where he knew her room to be. Selwyn hushed her kept walking them towards the end of the hall. As they came to stop outside the last room on the right, Selwyn opened the door and pushed them inside.

Jaime felt his jaw go slack as he took in the sight of the room. It was massive. Warm and airy with the most incredible views Jaime had ever seen. The room was far larger than he remembered Selwyn’s being and given they room they stood in was on the corner of the castle, it had natural light pouring in from two of the four walls. On the left, a large balcony overlooked a private veranda and yard with a gorgeous view of the sea. Straight ahead was the continuation of the wrap around veranda that overlooked more of the yards and cliffs in the distance.

“This will be your room when you’re wed.” Selwyn looked around the room as if taking in a lifetime of memories. Brienne gasped at his words.

“You never let anyone in here since…” Selwyn waved her off. “I know. I know child. Time to fill this room with new memories. Happy memories. A new start!” Realization hit Jaime. This must have been his room with his wife, Alysanne.

Jaime turned to see Brienne eyeing her father warily, but the older lord was lost in thoughts. A sad smile on his face as he looked around the room and walked further towards the balcony. “We’ll get it cleaned properly for you both. In the meantime, Brienne you can stay in your old room. We’ll get Jaime a room made up down the hall.”

 _Delightful. Right near Selwyn. I wonder if he does room checks at night_. With a sigh, Selwyn turned back to face them. “I trust you can show him around the rest of the castle. We’ll meet later for dinner.”

Selwyn moved to leave the room but paused to face them. “It’s good to have you home Brienne. Both of you! Our family has nearly doubled already!” With a final appraisal of them, Selwyn left the room and his retreating footsteps could be heard making their way downstairs.

Jaime stepped to Brienne and wrapped his arms around her, placing a deep kiss on her lips. “Well its settled. I’m definitely marrying you for the castle. Not even my father had a room this incredible. Plus if you’re to be awaiting me in the bed, I may never leave.”

Brienne rolled her eyes as Jaime grabbed her hand in his. “So… lets have the tour. I want to hear all about the adventures of young Brienne as we go.”

Exiting the room, Brienne pointed the rooms of note including Selwyn’s which Jaime of course knew. They rounded the corner as Brienne pointed out more rooms. “This was Galladon’s room and then this…”

“Was yours! I am quite familiar with it.” Before Brienne could respond, Jaime had pushed through the door and walked inside. Jaime felt Brienne’s eyes on him as he walked quickly to the sewing basket.

“Stop! Do not mock me!” Jaime bit his lower lip trying to contain his laugh as he reached into the basket. “This would make a very nice handkerchief. Or maybe something to use in the privy.” Brienne scowled as Jaime appraised her handy work.

Then Jaime’s attention was caught by the same object that noticed on the first visit to Brienne’s room. Reaching down, he pulled out a book. Recognition hit Jaime as memories of his earliest days in Aerys’ Kingsguard came to mind. 

“I remember this. The Queen Rhaella used to read it to Prince Viserys. I never understood it, but Viserys seemed to enjoy it.”

Brienne took it from him. “Yes, I’m told my mother read it to me. I don’t remember that, but I enjoyed reading it.”

Jaime flipped through the pages and considered how best to phrase his question. “Do you remember her? Your mother that is.”

Brienne shook her head as she replied. “No. I was only three.” Jaime held her eyes. “But… you know who she was.” Brienne’s eyes widened slightly at his question. “What has my father told you?”

With a slight shrug, Jaime teased. “Only that I shouldn’t let you near dragons anymore.” Brienne rolled her eyes and took the book back; abruptly closing it and throwing it in the sewing basket. “Well he shouldn’t have. I… I don’t think I’ll go crazy. In case you were worried. Well... if I’m married to you, I suppose I might, but... on my own I think not.”

Jaime grabbed her cheek and removed any jest from his tone. “Brienne. You could never be anything other than good and honorable. You shouldn’t hide who you are, although I understand why Selwyn needed to before. Robert would have had you killed off.” Then a teasing smile spread across Jaime’s face. “And thanks to you, I now only think _most_ Targaryens as mad.”


	26. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion comes for a visit the week before the summit and wedding.

Jaime had been on Tarth for a fortnight and everyone on the island knew him by name and past deeds. It seemed the Tarth soldiers gossiped more than old hens at court. Now when they called him ‘Kingslayer’ it was with a reverent pride.

It was taking some time for Jaime to adjust to people looking at him with anything other than spite, but it felt good. It certainly didn’t hurt that Selwyn strutted around like a peacock boasting about his _children_ to everyone in earshot.

The kitchen staff was quite taken with Jaime too. The older women took a shine to Jaime after he helped carry in the heavier supplies from the locale farmers. That night and every night since when meat was served instead of fish, it came already cut into bite sized portions.

Jaime had chuckled at Brienne’s reaction and teased when she went to cut his meat and realized it had already been done. “See. Your father isn’t the only one. Now the staff like me better than you too.”

Bronn and Pod had settled in nicely as well. Roughly 300 of the 1,000 Lannister men who had already been on Tarth elected to stay. The rest returned mostly out of obligation to their families awaiting them. Jaime had chuckled at the forlorn expressions on their faces as they departed by ship earlier in the week. Some had even inquired if they could bring them family back permanently.

The village was Jaime’s favorite place to visit. Bronn and the Lannister bannermen had settled down in a nice area of the village where many of the Tarth soldiers lived. For Bronn, it was conveniently close to the taverns and brothels.

Bronn had mused how even the ladies of the night were cleaner and friendlier on Tarth than the mainland. An agreeing smile flashed across Pod’s face, but the young man tried to hide it when Brienne expressed her distaste for Bronn’s opinion on the local _culture_.

After speaking with Brienne and Selwyn, Pod worked out a special arrangement. He became one of the household guards and was given a room in the staff’s wing of the castle. From what Jaime could tell, the boy couldn’t handle separation from Brienne. She had become a maternal figure to Pod and he was constantly shadowing her. Jaime had japed that Pod should be put in the first nursery.

Now Jaime stood on the dock with Bronn and Ser Duncan beside him awaiting the incoming ship. Brienne and Selwyn were at the castle going over the books as Selwyn had been encouraging Brienne to shadow him more and more often. With Brienne in line to inherit the title of Evenstar, Lord Paramount, and Warden when Selwyn’s time came to meet the strange, the older lord found the lessons important.

The thought of not having Selwyn around someday upset Jaime to think on. Losing Selwyn would hurt infinitely more than losing Tywin had. Jaime was surprised to find the thought was worse than losing his own twin.

Luckily Selwyn was in good health and saw little military action on the island. Jaime intended to keep it that way now that he and Brienne were there to protect it. If Jaime had it his way, Brienne wouldn’t see any action either. As much as he and Selwyn joked about all the nurseries being setup, Jaime looked forward to getting Brienne with child.

The approaching boat broke Jaime’s thoughts as the outline of Tyrion came into view. Tyrion had asked to visit a week before the summit and wedding. His little brother’s written request was laced with fatigue and unrest.

The boat docked and Tyrion smiled warmly at Jaime. Jaime still felt some lingering anger towards Tyrion, but it was good to have his brother back. Even better to have him back without the dragon queen looming between them.

“Ah! My favorite sibling come to see my at the docks.” Jaime snorted and moved down the dock as Tyrion walked parallel along the ship towards the gangway. “Yes, stiff competition. Literally.”

It was strange japing about Cersei’s death, but the alternative was moping about over her loss. Jaime didn’t mourn Cersei the woman, but rather Cersei the young girl before she was consumed by madness. The young girl before the incestuous relationship began.

Jaime lamented that he was never a proper brother to her. He wondered if things would have been different. If they could have been a normal family.

Tyrion made his way down the gangway and Jaime knelt to embrace his brother. Tyrion moved back and held Jaime at the shoulders; quickly appraising his big brother. “Tarth suits you well. Quite the tan and lighter shade to your hair you’ve got there. The golden lion returns.”

Jaime snorted. “My hair is grayer from age. Not more golden from the sun. I’m glad to see that fur rug removed from your face now. I was worried Jon wouldn’t be able to hear your complaining otherwise.”

Tyrion guffawed and ran his hand across his smooth face. “Yes, I was sad to see it go along with the baby birds freshly hatched in the nest the beard held.”

Bronn stepped forward and clapped Tyrion on the shoulder. “Ya fuckin’ again yet? They got some fine quality whores here.” Jaime groaned at the sellsword and cast a look towards Ser Duncan who was trying to cover a wide smile.

“That depends.” Tyrion cast an inquisitive glance at Jaime. “Is my aunt planning to attend the summit and wedding?” Jaime chuckled and nodded in affirmation. “Well in that case I’ll need a little stress relief beforehand. Mayhap tomorrow you can show me around. I should like to check out the local taverns and their _hosts_.”

Some of the attendants from the boat brought Tyrion’s things down to the dock as Bryce rushed over to collect them. “Ah! Thank you, gentlemen. I have a few things in here for you, big brother.”

Jaime raised a brow at Tyrion and Bronn huffed at his side. “Nothin’ for me!?” Tyrion rolled his eyes. “I do not come bearing gifts other than my presence. I was able to get back inside the keep not long after you left. I retrieved some things from your old room, Jaime. Some jerkins and tunics.”

“You know they have clothing here on Tarth, Tyrion. If you see me walking around naked it is purely of my own desire.” Tyrion chuckled at Jaime’s words and watched as Bryce loaded up everything.

“Yes, yes. I know that. I just don’t want you to forget that you’re a Lannister first. I imagine there is a lot of blue, grey, and pink here. Besides, I’m certain Brienne will quite enjoy that crimson leather jerkin of yours. The ladies at court always did.” Bronn groaned at rolled his eyes.

“Aye, cause ya brother needs even more attention than he already gets. They think he’s some kind of god on this fuckin’ island.” Jaime snorted at Bronn’s words and looked to Tyrion. “Please don’t tell me you went into the keep just to fetch some clothing that I’m certain Genna is bound to bring by the wagonful.”

Tyrion shook his head. “No. I went back in for other things and was walking by your room anyway. I even managed to find that little notebook of yours with all the heart shapes with Brienne’s name in them.”

Bronn guffawed and Jaime scoffed. “I had no such thing!” Tyrion feigned confusion as he looked to the sky and scratched his chin. “Did the hearts say Brienne Lannister or Brienne Lannister of Tarth? I can’t recall. It was very cute though.”

Jaime turned in a huff and walked back towards Bryce and the horses. “You’re an idiot and I’ve had enough already. Lets go.”

Jaime mounted his horse and turned to see Tyrion and Bronn exchanging mocking smiles at him. Once their party was ready to move out, Jaime began pointing out the places of interest to Tyrion. Bronn for his part only saw fit to show Tyrion the direction of the taverns and brothels.

As they made their way towards the castle, Jaime turned to watch Tyrion’s reaction as Evenfall came into view. Tyrion’s face took on a similar state of awe and surprise as Bronn’s and Pod’s features had.

Jaime was very eager to show Tyrion around, but first went to find Selwyn and Brienne. They were still looking over the books in the study when Jaime pushed back the door. Brienne smiled at Tyrion and moved around the desk to greet the younger Lannister.

Tyrion beamed at her and embraced Brienne as she dropped to a knee to meet him. “Ah my to be goodsister. The dragonslayer herself.” Brienne rolled her eyes and stood back up as Selwyn came around to greet Tyrion.

Jaime found he could never take his eyes off Brienne when she was in the same room. She always had a commanding presence, but on Tarth she took on a warm glow.

Her hair was a touch longer than usual with soft waves falling just above her shoulders. Selwyn had seen to it that the household staff fitted her in more Tarth appropriate clothes than the dreary northern attire she had acquired.

Jaime loved the look of Brienne in Tarth’s colors. The outfits were also better fitted to her body. They showed off her long, lean figure and womanly curves. Gone were the heavy northern cloaks and muted brown, greys, and blacks that hung too loose on her.

“Jaime? If you could pry your attention off your betrothed for a moment, might you show me around a bit?” Jaime looked down to his brother as if seeing him for the first time. “Ah, right. Come along.”

Jaime gave Tyrion a quick tour of the castle. As they went, Tyrion eyed Jaime with mirth writ across his face as the staff passed and offered a warm ‘hello’ to Jaime and Jaime responded in kind knowing each of their names.

Tyrion snorted when the kitchen staff excitedly greeted Jaime and pinched his cheeks before welcoming Tyrion to the island.

“Well father would be most unimpressed with your friendly acquaintance with the staff and their outright adoration of you. Maybe Bronn was right. I should have burned the crimson jerkin.”

Rolling his eyes, Jaime continued the tour to the lower level of the castle. Jaime knew Tyrion would enjoy that part the most. They stepped into a large, dimly lit room below ground level. Tyrion’s eyes went wide as he scanned the space.

“My Gods. Is this all wine?” Jaime smiled as he watched Tyrion reverently approach the barrels and read the labeling. “Not all of it. Just two-thirds. The rest is a mix of brandy and whiskey.”

Tyrion quirked a brow at Jaime before returning to look through the room. “Brand and whiskey? Gods. This is quite the collection. Father never had this much at the Rock.”

Jaime walked to one of the jars above a row of barrels and poured a small sample. “Here. This is the whiskey. It’s my favorite.”

Taking a sip, Tyrion’s eyes went wide and his lips pulled backs slightly with the initial burn. “Wow. That is… that is fucking glorious. Oh Gods. If the whores on the island are half as good as that I may never leave. Can I just live down here? Would Selwyn mind?”

With a chuckle Jaime shook his head. “Only if he ran out of whiskey.”

The pair made their way back upstairs to join Selwyn and Brienne for dinner. They talked of things on the mainland before moving onto the veranda for an after-dinner drink. Jaime chuckled as Tyrion’s tongue wagged at the sight of the whiskey being brought out by the staff. The staff set down the glasses and a full jar of the liquid before retreating into the castle.

Tyrion took a sip and looked out at the rolling hill and sea below. “Do you want another son, Selwyn? I may not be as pretty as this one, but I’m slightly less annoying and I tell better jokes. Have you heard the one about the honeycomb and jackass?”

Jaime groaned and looked to his little brother. “No. Gods, Tyrion not now.”

Selwyn chuckled and looked to Tyrion. “You’re always welcome here boy. Any family of Jaime’s is family of mine.”

Conversation quickly turned to the mainland again. Tyrion gave an update on Jon’s small council. “Its getting quite full now. He has named his friend Samwell Tarly as Grandmaester. An interesting decision since the man never technically became a maester, but I hear he is quite smart and even cured Ser Jorah of greyscale.”

“Jorah Mormont? I thought he was exiled?” Jaime’s tone was laced with shock at Tyrion’s words. His younger brother shrugged and offered an explanation.

“We went back to Dragonstone after the events in King’s Landing. We needed to tend to something and lo and behold, there was Ser Jorah. He had heard of Daenerys’ passage across the sea and came to aid her. When we explained what happened, he became incredibly distraught and told us of everything. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that the young woman lost her mind. He is staying on to command the Unsullied and Dothraki who remained behind after most of their forces left. They seem to respect him and Jon feels we need their numbers in the war to come.”

At the thought of war, Jaime felt his body tense. “I don’t want to think on it, Tyrion. I hardly believe those fairy tales that Jon keeps telling.”

Selwyn hummed in agreement from beside them, but Brienne was suspiciously quiet. It unnerved Jaime that she didn’t share in their questioning of Jon’s stories.

Quickly changing the subject, Tyrion continued. “Well either way, Davos is Master of Ships, Bran is Master of Whispers, and Arya is Commander of the Kingsguard after Brienne refused the position. She refuses to be called Lady Commander though. I’m not certain why as it is technically the title of the role.”

Jaime chuckled at how different the Kingsguard must look now under Arya’s command. No longer a matter of brute force and sword technique, but all manner of defense including face wearing. _What a frightening commander indeed. Jon will be well protected._

Tyrion sighed and completed the current list of council members. “We still do not have a Master of Coin or Master of Laws. As for the role of Hand, Jon has selected me after Jaime’s refusal.”

Tyrion looked to Jaime and his voice took on a teasing lilt as japed at his height. “I hope to be _half_ the Hand you would have been.” Jaime raised his false hand at his brother. “I’ve no doubt you have _twice_ as much to offer for the role.”


	27. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has his summit on Tarth. Some appointments decided and a key topic raised.

The day of the summit arrived, and all attendees were on Tarth. Selwyn had the castle staff set out a large meal in the great hall for all guests to break their fast before the summit began.

Jaime crowded next to Brienne and slipped an arm around her. “This is your last day as Brienne Tarth. Very sad, but luckily you’re upgrading.” Brienne guffawed and looked to Jaime with mirth in her eyes.

“I’m upgrading? Is that what you believe is happening?” Jaime slowly nodded his head dramatically in affirmation of her questions and Brienne mirrored the gesture sarcastically.

“Well I must say, when Lady Catelyn set me out with you as my captive years ago, covered in our own shit and with fleas in your hair, I can’t say I would have ever imagined those words coming out of your mouth.” 

Jaime chuckled at her words and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. “But look how I’ve grown on you since then.”

The mirth held in Brienne’s eyes as she began slowly nodding her head again. “Yes, you’ve grown on me. Kind of like a fungus.”

As Jaime and Brienne laughed together, a booming voice captured his attention. Jaime turned to see Olenna Tyrell plop down beside him. “Well, well. Wonders never cease to amaze. I heard all the stories but had to see it for myself.”

Olenna narrowed her eyes at Jaime before appraising Brienne. “Jaime Lannister you are pathetically smitten, but at least you didn’t meet this one in the womb.”

From his side, Jaime could hear Brienne choke on her water. _Gods. Its to be a long day_. “Yes, I lament it’s the one thing I had in common with your grandchildren. We all bedded Baratheons. Well… in fairness I only bedded a Baratheon by marriage.”

Olenna’s lips quirked into a vicious smile. “Well dear boy, I’m just glad to hear you finally _dropped_ the dead weight.”

Jaime felt Brienne’s hand tighten around his knee, but strangely he didn’t feel wounded by the woman’s words. He looked to Olenna and chuckled slightly while shaking his head. Slowly, Olenna’s face stretched into a wide smile.

“You truly are over her. Good. She was a disease. I regret my role in spreading it. And this one…” Olenna pointed her bony finger at Brienne. “…this one is a good one. Don’t fuck it up Lannister.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t let him.” Sansa Stark’s voice spoke commandingly as she and Genna moved to sit opposite Brienne, Jaime, and Olenna at the table.

Brienne perked up at Jaime’s side as the new arrivals settled into their seats. “Good morning Lady Sansa. Lady Genna.” As much as Sansa Stark was determined to be a pain in Jaime’s ass since arriving on Tarth, he was pleased that her presence made Brienne so happy. 

Sansa had pulled Jaime aside three days prior when her boat docked. The young woman apologized for not giving Jaime a chance to defend himself at Winterfell. Her distrust for all things Lannister stemmed from her traumas in the capital under Cersei, Joffrey, and Tywin.

Sansa did however offer one warning to Jaime. “Don’t every hurt my friend. I know quite the assassin.”

As Jaime looked across the table to Sansa, he watched as the young woman glanced to Brienne with a wide smile on her face. Jaime opened his mouth to speak, but Genna spoke over him.

“Now Jaime, I don’t know what nonsense you planned on wearing tomorrow, but I brought you a few things.” _Gods no_. Jaime slammed his head to the table and groaned. Sansa and Brienne barely concealed their chuckles as Genna tore into him.

“Don’t ignore me child! Look at you! What are you even wearing right now? Is that blue? Are you taking the Tarth name tomorrow? And by the seven your hair is sticking out all over. Do you own a brush?” Genna huffed in annoyance, but then Jaime felt rough fingers tugging at his hair.

Olenna spoke in distaste as she tugged at his hair. “Its all greasy! Have you put something in it or have you simply forgotten how to bathe? And what is this? Do you have an affliction of the scalp? Ugh! Is this salt?”

Jaime sat upright and rubbed at his scalp where Olenna had tugged. Jaime shared a conspiratorial smile with Brienne. “An uncouth knight nearly drowned me in the ocean today.”

Brienne chuckled into her hand as memories from that morning flooded Jaime’s mind. He snuck into her room just before sunrise and yanked her down to the beach. He had sought some peace and quiet with his betrothed on the last day before they were wed and madness descended the island with Jon’s summit.

They stripped down to their smallclothes and dove into the waves. For some time, they jumped the waves together, but stilled to watch the sunrise. Jaime had never felt so relaxed and happy.

The vision of Brienne bathed in the first rays of sunlight was glorious and Jaime mused how beautiful she would look when the sunlight came through their future bedroom every morning. Of course it hadn’t taken long for Jaime’s childish behavior to ruin the moment.

He splashed Brienne in the face and they battled for some time before she dunked his head under the water completely. Jaime struggled to the surface as Brienne cackled at his waterlogged hair and spluttering mouth.

They made their way ashore and lay on the beach together until it was time to head back to the castle and freshen up for the day. Unlike Brienne who returned to her room quickly for a bath, Jaime was accosted by Tyrion in the hallway.

Genna and Olenna looked horrified by Jaime’s undignified behavior. Jaime turned to Olenna with a japing smile. “Just give me that ridiculous box from atop your head and I’ll cover this mess up.”

Brienne gasped and Sansa muffled a laugh into her hand as Genna reached across the table and twisted at Jaime’s ear. “Jaime Lannister! By the seven you will stop your cheekiness at once. You are not half as clever nor as cute as you think you are.”

“Ow! Aunt Genna my ear!” Genna released his ear and sat back in a huff. “I’m going to see to it that you are properly attired tomorrow. Lady Olenna, perhaps you can join me for tea in the morning and we can discuss relations between the West and South while my unsavory nephew here is monitored to ensure he doesn’t go for anymore swims before heading to the sept.”

Panic filled Jaime at the prospect of spending the morning of his wedding with Genna and Olenna. Individually they were a force. Together they may very well destroy him.

“What’s going on over here? Are you all picking on my boy?” _Oh, thank the Gods_. Jaime leapt to his feet and flung himself at Selwyn. “Save me! These vicious women mean to kill me.”

Selwyn huffed a laugh. “This is one table of women I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of.” Genna smiled widely at the older lord and clapped her hands together. “Sel! Look at you. How long has it been?”

Selwyn beamed at Genna “Gods, I think when the twins were born. Your Lannister set that is. Not mine.” Genna rounded the table and shoved Jaime out of the way to give Selwyn a hug. _You too Selwyn? You actually like this madwoman?_

Olenna stood next and grabbed each side of Selwyn’s face in her hands. “Ha! Look at you. Still just a giant teddy bear. I still would have preferred you to Luthor, but you just had to go and fall in love with Alysanne.”

Selywn smiled warmly at Olenna. “Come now Olenna. My tiny little island would have been overrun by you within a day. You prefer to be a much larger thorn in the side than Tarth could allow for.”

Olenna guffawed at the man and patted his arm. “Maybe we can find love later in life. I would _so_ enjoy playing the role of mother to this disheveled lion.” At Olenna’s mischievous smile, Selwyn threw a protective arm around Jaime.

“Now ladies, you stop picking on my son. If you don’t mind, I need to steal these two for a bit.” Selwyn inclined his head towards Brienne who stood and bowed slightly to the other women. _Thank the Gods._

Jaime looked over his shoulder at Sansa, Genna, and Olenna and gave them a wink, much to their distaste.

Selwyn guided Brienne and Jaime up the stairs towards their future room. “The staff completed this last night. I wanted to show you now before things get hectic.”

As he opened the door, Selwyn inclined his head, bidding Brienne and Jaime enter. Jaime stepped into the room and was amazed at what Selwyn had done. The room was decorated in a combination of starbursts, moons, and lions. A true marriage of their house colors and sigils.

The crimson and gold of Jaime’s house was interchanged with the blue and silver of Brienne’s. Blue was lined with gold embellishments throughout the bed linens and room décor. Crimson throws and furs now lined with silver. Some of the throw pillows and other embellishments had the Tarth sigil with the Lannister lion in the middle.

Jaime had always thought the colors looked good together but seeing it all mixed throughout the room didn’t do his earlier thoughts justice.

Selwyn spoke as Brienne and Jaime looked around the room in awe. “I wish for the West to always feel welcome here on Tarth and in the Stormlands. I want people to flow freely between our kingdoms. Genna is already fielding requests from Lannister bannermen who wish to come here with their families. I would like to offer the people off Tarth the option to experience the West as well. Exchange forces, resources, and increase trade.”

Jaime smiled widely and nodded. “Yes, it all sounds perfect just as this room is.” Jaime couldn’t stop taking it all in. Everything was well thought out and no detail missed.

Brienne turned to Selwyn and smiled widely. “Thank you, father. This is amazing.” Moving forward, Selwyn pulled them both into a firm hug. “Jaime, I’ll see you soon for the summit. Why don’t you two relax a bit and hide from the other wardens. I fear we’re too be outnumbered by some very powerful women, son.”

Jaime snorted and nodded in understanding. With a hand on Jaime’s shoulder, Selwyn chuckled. “And don’t worry. Tyrion and I will keep you safe before the wedding tomorrow. I’m certain Olenna and Genna will enjoy catching up together in the solar. Those two together… Gods. I dodged a killing blow in my youth. Ha!”

As Selwyn made his way out of the room, Jaime moved to stand behind Brienne and wrapped his arms around her. Guiding her out onto the veranda, they enjoyed the sea breeze and view. “Lets skip the summit and try out the new bed.”

Brienne spun around in his arms and chuckled. “An ear isn’t the only thing your aunt might tear off if you try that.” Jaime chuckled as he pressed a deep kiss to Brienne’s lips. “At least I’ll die happy. What did Olenna call me? Pathetically smitten?”

Chuckling in between kisses, Jaime ran his hand through Brienne’s hair. The breeze carried the smell of Brienne’s soap to Jaime’s nose as he hummed contentedly into her mouth. As much as Jaime japed, he wanted nothing more than to finally lay with Brienne. At the rate things were going, his left hand was about to fall off from overuse every night and morning with nothing but thoughts of Brienne to hold him over.

Breaking the kiss, Brienne ran her hands through his hair and Jaime felt it stick up in various directions as she tugged at it and smiled. “If you need to salt your meal at lunch, you need only shake your head over the plate. Honestly Jaime, you couldn’t find time to bathe this morning?”

Jaime huffed a laugh and shrugged. “Tyrion was trying desperately to hide from Aunt Genna. I didn’t feel like bathing with him sitting on my bed bitching about everything.”

With a resigned sigh, Brienne looked towards the door. “You should get to the summit. Jon will be looking to start soon, and I imagine there is much he wants to discuss.” Jaime dropped his head to Brienne’s shoulder and groaned.

“I don’t know why you can’t come with me.” Jaime rolled one of Brienne’s curls between his fingers as he sulked. With a light huff of laughter, Brienne fixed his hair. “I’m heir, not the current Warden. My father will be there.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Well Genna is going.”

“Yes, but Jaime, she will be acting Warden in your absence. I think her conditions were more than fair.”

Jaime sighed and conceded the point. When Jaime and Tyrion asked Genna to take the role of Warden, she had refused. She was happy to play castellan at the Rock, but she didn’t want the responsibility of the West.

They had arrived at a compromise. Genna would be acting Warden until an heir came of age. The heir in question would be Brienne’s and Jaime’s second born since the first was to inherit Tarth and the East. When the child was old enough, he or she would summer in the West and shadow Genna in the running of the Rock and the West.

Genna was still young and healthy enough that awaiting a child to reach age to rule was more than reasonable. It was a fair compromise since the West wouldn’t accept a non-Lannister and Jaime was to make Tarth his home. Genna and Selwyn wished to treat their kingdoms as one anyway.

What Selwyn said earlier was no passing thought, but a deliberate plan carved out by Genna and Selwyn. ‘House Lannistarth’ Jaime had japed at dinner last night as he dined with Tyrion, Genna, Selwyn, Brienne, and Pod. It truly did feel like a new beginning for the West and Lannister name. The East would help them establish a new pride; a pride that generations to come would be proud of.

Jaime pulled Brienne along down the stairs towards the room the summit was to take place in. With a final kiss by the door, Jaime bid Brienne goodbye until they met later for dinner.

“Enough now child. You’ll see your lady knight later. And by this tome on the morrow, you’ll get to work on those heirs our kingdoms need.” Genna approached from behind them and looped her arm around Jaime’s. “Now be a gentleman and walk your aunt to this dreadful thing.”

With a final look to Brienne who was headed off to train with Pod, Jaime entered the room. He and Genna sat at the table with the other wardens; Selwyn, Sansa, and Olenna. The table beside them housed Jon’s small council which was still short a master of coin and master of laws.

The day went by reasonably fast. By the end, they had appointed the two final members of the council. Olenna had recommended her goodson, Lord Paxter Redwyne, for master of coin. While he was an accomplished military leader, he was also intelligent and cunning in the matters of finance. Olenna attributed the growth of the Reach’s bank to his efforts; making them the second wealthiest house behind he Lannisters.

For the position of master of coin, Selwyn had recommended Lord Arstan Selmy. Selwyn vouched for the young lord, indicating that honor runs in their family. “He would make a fine Master of Laws. He is honorable and just, much like this great uncle, Ser Barristan.”

Jon spent the final hours speaking to the threat beyond the wall. Nearly everyone in the room groaned at the topic, but the new Master of Whispers staunchly supported Jon’s words. Bran’s eerie voice silenced the room. “They will come for us. If we are not prepared, this summit will mean nothing. Humanity will be no more.”

Tyrion then shared why he and Jon had been to Dragonstone after the fall of King’s Landing. “Daenerys had two dragons she left behind during the assault against the West. She didn’t want to risk all her dragons in one fight just as she didn’t want to risk all her army. It was our belief based on Bran’s visions that Jon should be able to bond with one. To ride it. We will need the dragons in the war with the dead.”

Jon looked cautiously to Selwyn and Jaime. “We are one rider short though and only one person remains with Targaryen blood.”

Both Jaime and Selwyn answered immediately with firm replies; “No!”. Jon sighed and spoke beseechingly. “You swore to support me as king and in time of need. We will need two riders to win this fight. Bran believes that without a rider, the second dragon will fall to the Night King. I only ask that we try. Lets see if Brienne can bond with the dragon.”

Murmuring erupted in the room as Brienne’s lineage had not been disclosed to most. Olenna’s voice rose above everyone. “What’s this now? How does Brienne play into this?”

Bran looked to Olenna with a foreboding expression. “You may have known Lady Alysanne, but you didn’t know her lineage. Alysanne was the bastard daughter of Prince Jaehaerys. Brienne is second in line for the throne should Jon fall in the war to come. She and Jon are the last living Targaryens. Any children Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne have will also have Targaryen blood. Brienne is a dragon rider.”


	28. Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the wedding - Selwyn POV

It was the morning of his daughter’s wedding and Selwyn was alight with excitement. He practically skipped down the hall to Brienne’s room and pounded at the door; rousing her from sleep.

“Go away!” His daughter’s sleepy reply was all he needed to hear to bust through the door. “My little star! Do you know what today is!?”

Brienne groaned and rolled over. “Not my name day. Let me sleep.” Selwyn walked over and ruffled Brienne’s hair. “Come now child! Indulge an old man who feared he may never live to see this.”

“Father. The sun is barely up. The wedding is not until this afternoon.” At her words, Selwyn peered down at the flask of brandy in his hand. _Huh. Too early for this then._

“Fine, fine. I’ll go wake the boy. I’ll be back soon!”

Selwyn exited Brienne’s room and turned the corner. Raising his hand to Jaime’s door, Selwyn knocked loudly.

“Piss off Tyrion!” _Ah. Another eager one_. Selwyn pushed open the door and saw Jaime flat on his stomach with a pillow over his head. “Morning son!”

Jaime lifted his head and looked at Selwyn confused. “What time is it?” Selwyn moved to the bed and plopped down next to Jaime.

“Time to get up! Lets celebrate. Come on son. Get up.” Selwyn looked down as Jaime propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“By the seven, what is in your hair?” Selwyn tugged at Jaime’s hair as he inspected it. With a sheepish laugh, Jaime ran his hand through his mess locks. “Brienne and I went to the beach last night.”

Selwyn guffawed. “Gods, again? What time did you get in?” Jaime sat up and yawned. “Umm… a few hours ago?”

With a hearty laugh and slap to Jaime’s back, Selwyn’s voice boomed. “No wonder she is in a rotten mood! Hopefully she’ll get more sleep before its time to get ready.”

Biting back a laugh as he watched Jaime try and fail to push the vestiges of sleep from his eyes, Selwyn stood from the bed. “Get some sleep boy. I’ll check on you in a bit.”

As Jaime slumped back to the bed, Selwyn gave Jaime’s arm a squeeze and caught a fleeting look at the younger man’s stump. Moving from the room, Selwyn smiled knowing his daughter was marrying a man who willingly gave up the very definition of himself to protect her.

Selwyn made his way downstairs to find the castle staff. “Ah! Aston! Morning. Listen in about two hours’ time, send up water for the kids to bathe. They’re a complete mess. Went down to the beach again last night.”

With a knowing smile, the head attendant bowed respectfully. “Yes, my lord.” As Selwyn watched the man retreat, he moved into his office and riffled through his desk drawers, muttering to himself as he went. “Where is it. Fucking hells. Nothing is where it should be. Ah! Here it is!”

Selwyn pulled out a small box and opened it to appraise its contents. Nodding to himself, he stuffed the items in his pocket and went on his way.

Some hours later, Selwyn found himself back outside Jaime’s door. He could hear Tyrion’s voice inside and paused before knocking, thinking it best to leave Jaime be with his brother. Then he heard Genna’s commanding voice. _Oh Gods. Time to save the boy_.

With a knock, Selwyn waited for a moment before Tyrion opened the door. Both brothers had a desperate look in their eyes as Selwyn walked in and greeted them. Genna was fussing Jaime’s jerkin and hair as he tried to swat her away.

“Gods Gennna! Stop!” Genna huffed in annoyance and started smoothing out his attire. “Can you try and look the part of a Lannister on this day at least.”

“Come now Genna. Leave the boy alone.” Jaime looked at Selwyn with appreciation writ across his face as the older woman back away and sighed.

In an instant, Genna’s usually stoic face faltered and a sad smile tugged at her lips. “Your mother would be very proud.” Genna’s smile quirked a bit as her tone shifted slightly. “Your father… he would say it took you long enough.” Jaime and Genna shared a chuckle as she stepped forward and cupped Jaime’s cheeks in her hands.

“Enough soppiness now. Stand up straight! Make us proud.” Jaime smiled at his aunt as she quickly tugged at his ear and moved to exit the room. Selwyn smiled at Genna on the way out as she placed a warm hand to Selwyn’s bicep.

Taking slight pause, Genna leaned in and whispered. “Thank you for giving him a true home. He’s the cub that needed it the most.”

They exchanged warm smiles as Genna took a final look back at her nephews who were japing with one another at the other end of the room. Turning back to Selwyn, she steeled herself again. “He’s your problem now. Good luck.”

Selwyn walked in and looked Jaime over. _Well Genna got her way. My daughter marries a true lion today_. Jaime had on black breeches with a formal crimson jerkin adorned in gold patterns and clasps. Selwyn chuckled at the sight of Widow’s Wail strapped to Jaime’s hip. _Such a knight_.

Jaime’s hair was brushed through despite being cropped short. Not a single trace of the sea clung to his head. Jaime’s face was cleanly shaven, and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Selwyn chuckled at the very Tarth tan Jaime had acquired in the moon he had been on the island. _Golden lion indeed_.

Tyrion looked to Jaime and bowed dramatically. “And now, my watch has ended. If you don’t mind Lord Selwyn, I need to find some more of that delightful whiskey after a long morning of mediation between my aunt and brother here. Jaime, I’ll see you in the sept.”

Jaime smiled at his brother before looking to Selwyn. “I hope Brienne still thinks I’ll do.” Selwyn guffawed and placed his hands on Jaime’s shoulders. “I think she’ll manage. She has always been self-sacrificing. For the good of the East and West, she will do her duty.”

The pair chuckled and Selwyn raised a finger. “Ah! Before I forget. I have something for you. It’s nothing really, just a little tradition on Tarth.”

Selwyn reached into his pocket and produced two pendants. “Every Tarth Evenstar has worn this on the day of his or her wedding. Even though the Evenstar is of the Tarth line, we believe that the husband and wife rule together. Influence and guide each other to make the best decisions for Tarth.”

Selwyn showed Jaime the two pendant necklaces. It was a star emblem halved with each necklace housing part of the star. “See. They connect perfectly. Alysanne and I wore them and now it’s only right that you and Brienne wear them.”

Jaime beamed at the necklaces as he took them in hand to inspect them. As Jaime looked to Selwyn, the older lord mused how he looked like a man half his age. Youthful excitement shone in Jaime’s eyes and none of the fatigue that plagued him when he first arrived on Selwyn’s docks.

“Thank you! Does Brienne get to wear the right half since she’s always right?” Selwyn chuckled and patted his shoulder. “You understand how marriage works already. Smart lad. Let me help you with this.”

Selwyn took one of the necklaces and put it on Jaime. He tucked the other back into his pocket for when he visited Brienne next. “Well we’ll head to the sept soon, but I just wanted to come give you this and speak with you briefly.”

Selwyn looked at Jaime and again placed steadying hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “I couldn’t be happier that you’re marrying my daughter. There’s not a better man in all the kingdoms for her. I made a lot of mistakes as her father. I failed her in many ways, but you stepped in where I failed. Kept her safe. Looked out for her. Showed her decency and consideration. And most importantly, you showed her unconditional love. I’m very proud you’re to be Brienne’s husband and I love you very much son.”

Pulling Jaime into a tight embrace, Selwyn patted Jaime’s back and kissed the top of his head. As he stepped back from Jaime, he saw tears in the younger man’s eyes. “I’ll see you out there. No swimming in the ocean until then. Genna will have your head and I don’t know that I can take her.”

Jaime chuckled and wiped at his eyes as Selwyn turned to leave. _One down. One to go._

Making his way down to Brienne’s room, Selwyn could hear the women fussing over his daughter. With an amused smile and chuckle, Selwyn knocked on the door. Arya opened the door and turned back to Brienne who stood in the corner with Olenna and Sansa harassing her.

Selwyn felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his daughter. _By the seven. They got her in a dress!_ Arya chuckled and leaned in. “She might murder them if you don’t get over there.”

With a huff of laughter, Selwyn moved into the room. “Look at you! Gods who made this?” Sansa’s chest swelled with pride as she stood beside Brienne. “I got to work on it when you all rode south to save Ser Jaime. I had a feeling this might be the outcome.”

Selwyn nodded in approval as he took in the sight of his daughter. Sansa had designed the perfect dress for her. With Brienne’s height, traditional dresses that were in fashion at court always made Brienne look bulky and clumsy.

This dress lacked the typical ballooned skirt and long, wide arms that were popular. It instead had long sleeves that were tightly fitted against Brienne’s arms which showed off how trim she was. The body of the dress was also tightly fitted and accentuated her long, lean body. The dress was flattering on the curves Brienne had without drawing attention to those she lacked.

It was a dark blue dress with silver accents. The trim and bodice were adorned with moons and stars. Of course, in typical Brienne fashion, she had on her sword at her hip. Selwyn chuckled at the sight of it. _Well at least she’ll match her husband in that regard_. _My little knights._

Olenna had done Brienne’s hair. Rather than the harsh manner in which Brienne typically had it pushed back, her hair was parted on the left side. Brienne’s hair came across her forehead gently and her hair came down just below the jaw on each side. Between the color of the dress and feminine styling to her hair, Brienne’s eyes popped even more than usual.

“Thank you, ladies. My little knight looks amazing.” Brienne rolled her eyes “I’m hardly little, father.”

The ladies bid their goodbyes and left to give Selwyn some time alone with Brienne. “Gods, Brienne. If only your mother could be here to see this. You look beautiful.”

Brienne cringed slightly at the praise, but Selwyn grabbed her shoulders. “Now hear me child. I have failed you in many ways, but I have not lied to you. You are beautiful and if you don’t believe me, just ask the man about to marry you. Who cares if the rest of Westeros thinks otherwise. Your husband has been dying to move into that bedroom at the end of the hall for reasons a father doesn’t want to think on.”

Brienne gasped and her face reddened. “Father!”

Selwyn chuckled at her innocence and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you and I only wish I had been a bigger part of the amazing woman you’ve become. Don’t you ever forget for a moment how important you are to me.”

Producing the necklace from his pocket, Brienne smiled warmly. Unlike Jaime, she knew the meaning. “The boy was smart enough to give you the right half since he conceded that you are always correct.”

Brienne huffed a laugh. “Yes, well let no one say he lacks self-awareness.”

Selwyn put the necklace around her neck and stood back to appraise her. “Alright. Lets get you to the sept so we can feast! Then you two can get to work on those little knight to fill the nurseries. Just… spare me the details.”


	29. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the wedding - Jaime POV

Jaime stood at the alter of the sept and looked anxiously towards the doors at the back. The sept was packed with guests; many of whom Jaime didn’t even know. The first two rows however held the guests who mattered to him most.

Tyrion and Genna stood together just yards away from Jaime. Pod, Daven, and Bronn stood near them. Also in the front row and diagonal from Jaime stood the Starks and Jon, who Jaime knew were important to Brienne.

Many of the Lannister and Tarth bannermen who marched on King’s Landing with them lined the sides of the sept. All the appropriate dignitaries had been invited. The other wardens, lord paramounts, and Stormland vassals. Selwyn also invited many from Tarth and the West as a means of demonstrating to the people that this was _their_ lord and lady.

Jaime had rolled his eyes when he saw Tormund enter with Jon claiming he wanted to be there ‘just in case’ the bride changed her mind. As annoying as the man had been, he helped save them from Daenerys and Jaime admired his persistence.

The steady hum of conversation filled the air, but Jaime found it did little to drown out the sound of his heart beating in his ears. The afternoon rays of sunlight poured in through the sept windows and caught the gold hilt of Widow’s Wail. It cast vibrate spectrums of light to the floor before him.

Suddenly, the chatter died down as the sept doors opened. In walked the most beautiful vision Jaime had ever set eyes on. _Gods they got her in a dress_. Jaime felt his jaw go slack as he became lost in Brienne. He heard Bronn mutter in shock from yards away. “Well fuck me. I shoulda asked for ‘er hand.”

Jaime turned with narrowed eyes at Bronn but caught Tyrion’s eyesi instead. His younger brother had a wide smile and mouthed “wow” to Jaime as Selwyn walked Brienne towards the front of the sept.

Jaime’s heart thudded wildly in his chest the closer Brienne got. He swallowed thickly and found himself unable to look away from the vision before him. A wide smile was plastered to Jaime’s face as Selwyn stopped before him with Brienne.

The sight of Oathkeeper at Brienne’s hip caused an incredible warmth to flow through Jaime as he greeted the older lord and his betrothed. “She’s all yours, son.” Selwyn pulled Jaime into a firm hug before moving to stand next to Sansa.

Jaime leaned in and whispered for only Brienne to hear; a smile in his voice. “Brienne of Tarth. Is that a dress?” With a warning look, Brienne spoke in hushed tones through gritted teeth. “Sansa made it. Please be nice.”

 _She thinks I don’t like it? How could anyone not be awed by her?_ “Be nice? I may have to send her all the remaining gold from the Rock. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful.”

Brienne’s lips parted to reprimand him, but Jaime shook his head and ensured she saw the lack of jape in his eyes. He wanted her to know how much he meant it. She must have understood because her lips closed, and a blush spread across her face and neck.

Jaime leaned in to kiss her, but Selwyn coughed loudly “Not yet!” The front two rows chucked lightly as Jaime moved back in irritation; an apologetic smile cast towards Brienne.

The Septon looked to the Jaime and began. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”

Jaime took his cloak and wrapped it around Brienne’s neck. Genna had seen to it that instead of ties, the cloak had a golden clasp so that Jaime could maneuver it without help. Brienne looked down in surprise as he secured the cloak. Her eyes rose to meet his and he winked and whispered to her. “My aunt thinks of everything.”

With a small smile, Jaime had the overwhelming urge to moved in again and kiss her. She looked so light and beautiful. Her eyes shone more brightly than the waters surrounding the island. Subconsciously, Jaime’s body began to move towards Brienne to land a kiss. This time, Genna and Selwyn spoke together. “Not yet!”

Brienne covered her mouth to prevent the laugh from spilling as the Septon sighed and gave Jaime a warning look. _Gods, when do we get to it!_

“We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.“

The septon stepped forward and had Jaime and Brienne stand shoulder to shoulder. Jaime’s left hand and Brienne’s right were quickly bound by a ribbon.

“Let it be known that Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.”

Jaime felt his heart flutter as he looked to Brienne. His smile was reflected on her face and he again leaned in to kiss her. This time, a full chorus of voices filled the space around them. “Not yet!”

Bronn nearly keeled over in laughter as Jaime grunted in frustration. Quickly glancing behind them, Jaime saw Sansa bury her head in her hands as her shoulders shook in laughter. Jon and Arya chuckled as though it was the most pathetic thing they had ever seen. Genna looked entirely nonplussed while Selwyn was red from laughter.

Looking at the Septon, Jaime could see the older man trying to bite back a laugh. Jaime spoke through gritted teeth. “When!?” With a sympathetic look, the Septon spoke in hushed tones to Jaime. “Just a moment longer my lord.”

The septon looked back to the congregation before speaking. “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. You may now look upon each other and say the words.”

Brienne and Jaime turned to face one another and smiled as they spoke in unison.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days”

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days.”

The Septon leaned into Jaime and placed a gentle hand on his arm; speaking in hushed tones. “Alright. Just say the last bit and then you can kiss her.”

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.” Jaime concluded the vows and beamed at Brienne. Bronn yelled from the front row before Jaime hand a chance to move. “Now ya can kiss ‘er!”

Jaime wrapped his right arm Brienne and pulled her into a kiss. He felt her left hand come up to the side of his face and were it not for the crowd of people, he would never have let her go. Distantly, he heard the packed sept cheering and Bronn whistling, but all that mattered was Brienne.

As they broke the kiss, their foreheads came to rest against one another. He looked into her eyes and smiled. “I love you.”

Brienne’s eyes shone brightly as she ran her hand through his hair. “I love you too.”

Jaime whispered into her ear. “Can we skip the feast?” Brienne snorted and tried to swat him, but their hands were still tied together. Jaime chuckled at her frustration as they fought on the alter.

Genna rolled her eyes and barked at them. “By the Gods you two, I’m hungry. You can wrestle later at the bedding.”

Selwyn had setup a grand feast outside the castle in the yards for all the guests. Jaime couldn’t believe how perfect the area was for a wedding. The afternoon sun was just starting to set as the wine and ale flowed freely.

Looking around, Jaime observed people from all kingdoms drinking together and laughing merrily. It didn’t feel like seven independent kingdoms, but rather one; forged in shared traumas and desire for peace.

Jaime looked to Brienne who had just been stolen away for a dance with Pod. He looked down to note his cup of wine had run dry. Moving towards the drink station which had been set just off to the side of the feast, Jaime grabbed a jug and began to repour his wine.

It was then that his ears caught a conversation that caused his body to go tense. Around the corner and just out of sight from the feast, two men stood with drinks in their hands, laughing loudly.

“That’s right. Thrice before this fool married her! I was the second. Can you believe it. My father’s idea. I had heard the wench was ugly and I told my father as much, but he said all women are the same once you blow out the candle.”

 _Wench? Is this shit talking about MY Brienne? Who the fuck is this?_ Jaime moved quickly towards the men who were a few cups of ale too deep. The words had come from a redheaded man with narrow shoulders and weaselly face.

The man he spoke to guffawed at the words and begged for more detail. “How was the betrothal broken?”

The redhead took a long sip from his cup and chuckled. “I came here and saw her. I had six years on her, but the wench couldn’t look me in the eyes. A real fuckin’ cow in a dress, although most cows have bigger tits. When she tried to talk, she damn near choked on her tongue. I threw a rose in her face and told her it was all that she would ever get from me. I just had to see this wedding for myself though. I’ll…”

“Who the fuck are you!?” Jaime felt his hand ball into a fist as he stepped menacingly toward the redhead. The man’s friend scurried away quickly, dropping his ale in the process.

“Ah Kingslayer. I hope you get properly drunk tonight before laying with _that_.” Jaime went to lunge at the man, but Selwyn was quickly at his side.

“Ronnet Connington! What the fuck are you doing here!?” At the sight of Selwyn, the redhead nearly pissed himself. “My father passed. I rule my house now.”

Selwyn gritted his teeth. “But why are you _here_.” Ronnet straightened at the words and a snide smile crossed his face. “What? I was allowed on your island before when you practically begged me to take your daughter. No one else would have her. I suppose if anyone is desperate enough, it’s the sisterfucker.”

Before Jaime knew what happened, Selwyn’s fist connected with Ronnet’s nose. A sickening crunch echoed across the field and blood gushed from the man’s face. Ronnet burst into tears which mingled with the blood pouring from his face and onto his clothes.

“You will not insult my son or my daughter. If I ever see your face again, rest assured more than your nose will be broken. Now get off my island before I start giving away pieces of you to the local fishermen to use as bait.”

At Selwyn’s words, Ronnet stumbled to his feet; eyes wide in fear. He began staggering towards the courtyard before Selwyn blocked his path. The redhead spoke imploringly. “My lord. My horse.”

“You can fucking walk down.” Selwyn’s fists were balled at his sides and Ronnet quickly darted away from the castle. 

Jaime stared in shock at the scene before him, a wide smile spreading across his face as his eyes met Selwyn’s. A teasing lilt laced Jaime’s voice as he cocked his head at Selwyn; his mind recalling their conversation from Winterfell after the fight with Tormund. “I thought Lords led by example? Wardens don’t get into childish scuffles.”

Selwyn guffawed and put his arm around Jaime’s shoulders. “I did give you that fatherly advice once. Let me give you more fatherly advice now. A proper father should never let anyone insult his children. I was not a proper father to Brienne the first time that miserable shit visited my island. Tonight, he returned and insulted both of my children. I don’t believe he’ll be doing that again. I think I’ve accomplished my lordly, wardenly, and fatherly objective in that. Words might be wind, but my fist isn’t.”

Jaime snorted at Selwyn’s words as the older lord ruffled Jaime’s hair. They rounded the corner towards the feast and both men stopped short. “Oh Gods.” Tormund had managed to drag Brienne onto the dance floor. She was desperately looking around for reprieve as the wildling gawked at her.

Moving to intercede, Jaime felt Selwyn’s hand on his shoulder. “Let me rescue your wife. I haven’t danced with my daughter yet.”

Jaime nodded and watched as Selwyn moved quickly to intercede. Smiling as he watched father and daughter dance together, Jaime felt a hand pulling him towards the dance floor. _Genna_.

“Come Jaime. Dance with your favorite aunt.” Genna and Jaime moved next to Selwyn and Brienne. Genna tugged at Jaime’s ear as he led her around the dance floor.

“My favorite cub. Look at you in your crimson and gold. I know it’s wonderful here and Selwyn practically thinks _he_ birthed you at this point, but… don’t forget us. Don’t forget you are a Lannister. I know some in our pride are busying trying to conquer the seven hells, but others are in the heavens looking down on you; your mother being one. I wish she was here to see you today. Her Golden Lion.”

Jaime sighed and met his aunt’s eyes. “I won’t forget. I’ll always be there when you need me Aunt Genna. Remember… Hear me roar.” Jaime made the pathetic sounding prepubescent growl he used to grit out as a boy when he would pretend to protect his aunt with his wooden training sword as she screamed their house motto.

Genna guffawed and hugged Jaime tightly. “You forgot that little lion paw move you did.” Genna lifted her hand into a pretend lion’s paw with protracted claws while mimicking the same growling sound Jaime used to make. Jaime chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t remember sounding that dainty.” Genna chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, you did child. It was terribly difficult containing my laughter whenever you came to my _rescue_. You were so serious about saving me from whatever treachery lurked around the corner.”

Jaime chuckled. “If you had to spend every day with Septa Saranella, you would know of her ability to turn into the fiercest of dragons at a moment’s notice. I had to save Tyrion more than once from her fire breathing lectures.”

Genna swatted Jaime’s chest and threw her head back in laughter. When eventually the laughter died, Jaime followed Genna’s eyeline to Brienne and Selwyn who were lost in conversation. “She’s a good one, Jaime. Keep each other happy. Stay golden.”

After dancing a while longer with various guests and Brienne, Jaime stood holding Brienne in his arms as they watched the sun set in the west. Jaime felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Selwyn. “Come along children. Enough looking to the west. Time to look to the east.”

Brienne nodded and grabbed Jaime’s hand, tugging him along to the other end of the feast. As they approached, Jaime noticed the guests from Tarth standing still staring up at the sky.

The sight transported him to the fields outside Harrenhal after surviving Daenerys. They moved to the front of the lines next to Selwyn. Looking to Brienne, he watched as her eyes rose to the sky. He looked around to the soldiers and citizens of Tarth who similarly looked up reverently to the sky.

Then Selwyn began to speak in that ancestral tongue which Jaime didn’t recognize. Selwyn’s steady, calm voice led, but the others whispered the words with him. Jaime watched Brienne as her lips moved and spoke the words, not tearing her gaze from the sky.

Jaime had no idea what they were saying, but it sounded beautiful. For some reason, the prayer reminded him of what Genna had said earlier. That his mother and the other, more decent, lions were watching down from the heavens. He thought of his mother and smiled as he stood in a sea of blue while dressed in crimson and gold. Joanna’s Golden Lion.


	30. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff - the post wedding night/morning.

Everything felt in slow motion as Jaime walked Brienne to their room. At Selwyn’s suggestion, they had snuck out of the feast. “Go on son. Take her out of here before any drunken guests call for a bedding. It’s the only thing she would hate more than another dance with the wildling.”

Holding her hand in his, Jaime couldn’t take his eyes off Brienne as the moonlight shone through the windows leading up the marble steps to their room. The soft glow of the moon brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

They reached the top of the steps and Jaime pulled Brienne closer, leaning in to place a kiss on her shoulder. As they neared the door to their room, Jaime felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Jaime had played out this moment in his head for an unreasonable amount of time. _I wasted so long telling myself it wasn’t love. Just a strange lust born of intimate situations forced on us by circumstance_.

Standing before the door to their room, Jaime took a deep breath in anticipation. A slight panic spread through Jaime. He had only ever been with Cersei and their couplings were not exactly something he wanted to think on in the moment.

Jaime had never been allowed to take his time in bed. Everything was rushed and frantic. Cersei always took control and told him what to do. Made her pleasure known.

Brienne by contrast was a maiden and the farthest thing from Cersei. _Thank the Gods! But… what if I don’t pleasure her? What do I even do to begin?_ Jaime opened the door and stood aside to let Brienne walk in.

A cool breeze blew in through from the veranda, but Jaime felt like his entire body was on fire. He looked at Brienne and could tell she was a nervous. “Do um… do you need help with your dress?”

At his question, Brienne blushed slightly and looked to him. “To be honest, I don’t even know how they got it on.” Jaime chuckled before gently spinning her around so he could assess the back of the dress.

“Oh, I see. There are ties here.” He moved his fingers to the top of the dress at her spine. He put his gold hand on Brienne’s shoulder to steady her as he pulled on the tie, but she flinched at the touch. Jaime immediately panicked at the reminder of his deformity. Cersei always flinched at the touch of his false hand; a reminder of his inadequacy. “Sorry, I just…”

“No, it’s just cold. Here…” Brienne turned around to help with the straps to the gold hand. Jaime held his breath and his eyes went wide. _Cersei never let me take it off during… no. Don’t think on that now_.

As if sensing his stare, Brienne’s eyes flitted up to his. “Is this alright?” Jaime shook his head and forced his response. “I just didn’t know if you would prefer it to stay on.”

Brienne’s brows furrowed at his remark. “Why would I prefer that? I can’t imagine it’s comfortable.”

“It’s unsightly. It… didn’t heal well.” Brienne placed the golden hand on the table and walked back to him, taking Jaime’s stump between her hands. She lifted his maimed wrist to her lips and kissed it gently. “It’s not unsightly. Nothing about you is.”

Brienne’s eyes moved to meet his again and Jaime dove at her lips. His right arm wrapped around her waist and his left hand moved to her hair. Trailing his hand down to the back of the dress where he had seen the tie, he tugged and felt the dress loosen.

Gently pulling the laces apart as his hand moved down her spine, Jaime deepened the kiss and pulled her chest flush to his. His heart pounded against her chest as the dress slowly fell away. The dress was tightly fitted at the arms and Brienne helped tug them out as Jaime pulled away the garment.

Then he felt Brienne’s hands come between them and unbuckle his jerkin. She pushed it off and then reached for the ties of his tunic, quickly loosening them and pulling it over his head. Jaime hated the loss of contact between their lips and immediately dove back to her.

He toed off his boots as Brienne loosened his breeches. Jaime felt like his heart was bound to explode through his chest and he had to remind himself to breathe. As they both stood in nothing but their smallclothes, Jaime slowly back Brienne towards the bed.

Everything driving him was pure want of the woman he had been pining after for far too long before acting. _Slow down. Gods don’t let me fuck this up._ Jaime slipped his fingers into the top of her smallclothes and pushed them down as Brienne’s knees hit the back of the bed.

Jaime lifted her up and back onto the bed as he stalked over her, continuing to press kisses to her lips and face. Jaime quickly pushed down his smallclothes as Brienne’s hands come up to his face and hair.

As he settled against her, Jaime’s cock jutted into Brienne’s pelvis wantonly. The feel of Brienne’s skin under his lips and fingers sent his body into overdrive. _Fucking hells. I’ll spill before we get started_.

A slight panic started to take hold as Jaime realized he didn’t know how to touch Brienne. He didn’t know what she liked and how best to please her. _Gods does she even know?_

Jaime’s lower half seemed to have a mind of its own as he began to grind against Brienne. His hand trailed down to her breast and Jaime thumbed over her nipple experimentally. He felt a slight spark of confidence as Brienne arched into his touch. Jaime lowered his head to take her nipple in mouth.

His hand trailed lower as he lavished attention on her breasts. When his hands came to folds, Jaime slowly slid a finger inside as his thumb found her nub. Brienne responded immediately to his touch and Jaime felt his heart quicken.

Jaime was surprised to find her slick under his touch and he quickly added a second finger into her. His cock begged for attention as his hand blocked its path. Brienne’s leg kept lifting against his pulsating member, sending his head into a spin with every touch. 

Working his fingers more rhythmically, Jaime kissed his way back to Brienne’s parted lips. She panted slightly under his touch and Jaime felt her tighten around his fingers. Jaime could feel Brienne’s core stiffen as he brought her over the edge.

With a gasp, Brienne tilted her chin up and Jaime nearly came himself at the sight of Brienne peaking. Jaime’s cock began begging for attention as he kept rubbing circular motions over her nub.

Lining up at Brienne’s entrance, he looked to her eyes for approval before slowly pushing into her. Jaime gasped at how tight she was. It took every ounce of restraint to move slowly as Brienne grimaced.

“Are you alright?” Jaime stopped to ensure Brienne was comfortable enough. With her eyes closed, Brienne nodded for him to continue but she seemed to be holding her breath. “Breathe Brienne. I’ll stop if you need me to.”

Brienne’s eyes opened at his words and she took a steadying breath. Jaime continued to move into her until he was completely sheathed. Taking a moment to adjust to the sensation, Brienne slid her hands to his lower back and took a deep breath.

 _Gods she is so tight. I’ll never last_. Jaime took a deep breath himself and began slowly moving in and out. Balancing on his right forearm, Jaime brought his left hand back to her nub while slowing his pace. He was desperate to try and prolong their union.

Sex had never felt this good to Jaime. Every movement. Every touch. Every kiss. Jaime’s senses were at an all-time high as his body pumped blood at an accelerated rate. He was convinced Brienne could hear his heart beating wildly as he tried to focus on bringing Brienne pleasure.

Try as he might to slow the build to his release, Jaime’s efforts were of little use. Brienne soon brought her legs around Jaime’s hips and it was his undoing. He spilled at an embarrassingly quick rate. Jaime inwardly chastised himself for being no better than a green boy as he groaned in frustration.

“What’s wrong? Did I… do something wrong?” Brienne’s voice was laced with worry as she searched Jaime’s face.

He opened his eyes and looked to Brienne. “No! No, that felt amazing. I… I’m sorry. I spilt early.”

Understanding seemed to hit Brienne as Jaime felt his face flame with embarrassment. “Can you not go again after? Sorry, I don’t quite understand how that all works…”

Jaime’s eyes widened at her words. He had never been allowed to seek a second release; always shoved out of the bed and back into the shadows once Cersei had what she wanted. Their couplings had to be quick. His body trained to find its release quickly before they were caught. Rarely did he have time to truly enjoy the act; merely a means to chase a fleeting pleasure.

“I… I can. Well, I just need a moment.” At his words, Brienne seemed to shrug as thought it was an obvious solution then. “Well alright. I think we have more than enough time.”

 _Time. We have time_.

A smile spread across Jaime’s face as he leaned down to kiss her again. It seemed impossible to put into words how much he loved her. Jaime refused to break their union despite his softening cock inside her. Brienne’s hands came to frame his face as her thumbs brushed his cheeks.

It didn’t take long for Jaime to harden inside her and enjoy a vastly improved second go at it. He and Brienne made ample use of their abundance of time together that night. After exploring one another’s bodies through the night, Jaime eventually fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Brienne.

The next morning Jaime awoke to find himself holding Brienne; her back pressed close against his chest. Jaime could feel the rhythm of his heart beating against her back as he shuffled closer and breathed in the unique scent of Brienne.

Suddenly, it all hit Jaime. He was in a bed after making love to his wife, the love of his life, throughout the night. She wasn’t ashamed of him. She hadn’t kicked him out unceremoniously after the first coupling. She hadn’t shied away from his stump. She hadn’t broken eye contact when he looked deep into her eyes as he pushed into her.

Jaime smiled against her back as he looked from her sleeping form to the view outside. He would have his entire life to lay with Brienne. He could hold her through the night and kiss her awake in the morning.

They could have children with his last name, and he could show them off to everyone they met. As Brienne said, they had time. The Gods had given Jaime a second chance after he spent too many years chasing a false love.

Brienne’s fingers which had been holding Jaime’s forearm in sleep began rubbing small circles over his stump. Something about the small, loving gesture coupled with Jaime’s thoughts released a wave of emotions in Jaime. Emotions he had long suppressed as impossible desires of a man destined to love in shame from the shadows. He felt tears form in his eyes and drip to the pillow below his head.

With a slight sniffle, Jaime tried to will away the tears. Brienne spun around in his arms and worry flashed in her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Her hands came to his cheeks as she appraised him. With a slight laugh, Jaime nodded. “Yes, I’ve just never been so happy. Until I met you, I didn’t think it could be like this. That I could have this.” Shuffling closer, he felt the steady rise and fall of Brienne’s chest

Jaime closed his eyes and brought Brienne’s hand to his heart. It beat only for her. _Its yours_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this! I'm torn between jumping right into a part 2 (dealing with that pesky matter of dead things) or just doing a jump ahead at a later point. I'll need to sort through my different outlines and see I suppose.


End file.
